Gold Digger
by Shelmondaa
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a girl who has always been hungry for money and fame will do anything to get it. She is willing to destroy relationships, abandon friendship and family and love for one thing. Money. She is a bad girl who does nothing but break other men's heart and Sasuke Uchiha, an extremely wealthy young man who falls under her spell is doing everything he can to steal her heart.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**:

It was dark and lightly pouring outside in the small town of the Fire. The young, twenty three years old billionaire bachelor was in his classy car, being driven by his chauffeur and traffic was extremely slow.

It wasn't a problem, he had already attended the fundraising party for the homeless and has donated about four hundred millions of his fortune to the organization. He had also visited his doctor for his condition and has made a deal with his closest friend to take care of his meetings for a month in this town, until he finishes his surgery and recovers...he is heading now to his hotel to rest.

To most people, he gave the impression to be a cold, quiet, distant and very intimidating individual, but everyone knew he was far from evil. He was good man and had a very big heart. He was extremely wealthy, extremely generous and enjoyed helping people. He also had few friends, but he knew he could trust them and he knew they would do anything for him. He had a good noble family; an overly loving and protective mother, a very responsible brother and a grandfather who did nothing but advise him and helped him succeed. He had it all, and he was the perfect man...yet he felt lonely.

He felt empty empty and lost, as if he was a small island in the middle of a very vast ocean. He felt as if he needed someone by his side, to make his life interesting and worth living...he needed someone to fulfill his life and make all of what he had and earned...worth it.

He had yet to find that person.

His mother told him it was time for him to find a woman worth his time and marry her. That woman would be the one to fulfill his life. Perhaps mother was right, he needed a woman, a soulmate, someone to love deeply and exceptionally. He had tried...he had known lots and lots of women and had always been good and caring toward them, however, he never found that special woman that would set his heart on fire. They were all respectful, classy, dignified and from noble families and very beautiful in their own ways, yet they never marked his heart and he was getting bored of life.

The young bachelor sighed in the car and stared out the window. The car completely stopped because the traffic was denser and tighter. There seem to be a accident ahead.

"I apologize, sir." Susano, his chauffeur and personal assistant told him. "I know you're very exhausted. I will try my very best to get you to your hotel within half an hour."

The young billionaire was silent for a moment but then replied gently yet coldly. "It's not your fault."

The car has not moved an inched and was still stuck in traffic just like the rest of the cars. The roads and traffic in that town he was visiting were very, extremely bad. But it made sense, it wasn't a rich town. It was called the town of fire and had maybe a population of maybe three thousands at the most. He was there for business, and for surgery for few months. He did not hate the town. It was calm, quiet and peaceful. He liked peaceful and quiet but to him, the town didn't live up to its name.

Fire.

At least that's what he thought until he glanced out the window, through the pouring night and saw a woman exiting a high class restaurant.

She was wearing a black, tight cheongsam dress. It was short, came up to her thighs and it exposed her creamy, pale yet tan and warm long lean legs. She had curves, yes...she was lean, but had the curves of a celestial spirit and showed a little bit of cleavage, but not too much, which was a tease to any human being with any sexual orientation. Her hair had an unusual, unique, color pink which made her exotic... He could imagine what her hair smelled like...it probably a combination of bubble gum, cherry blossom and the sun...hmmm smelling like the sun...he never thought of something that could smell like the sun. What did the sun smell like anyways?

She was beyond beautiful. Not even Aphrodite, the Goddess of beauty could be as beautiful as she was...and he watched her intently and he knew she was different and out of the ordinary. He could see the devil in her green, green eyes.

One thing he could tell about that woman was that she was fire.

She was a burning flame and hotter than his wildest fantasies. As she walked, through the alley, she seemed to be burning the ground igniting everything around her including his own bored, sleeping soul.

The way she moved, the way she stalked the alley, her hair, her face, her lines...she was a masterpiece, she was divinity in motion.

His throat was dry, so was his mouth. He was suddenly thirsty. So he grabbed a bottle of water, and drank and drank, his eyes still not leaving the woman.

After finishing the bottle of water, he realized he was still thirsty and she was the only one that could quench that vicious thirst of his. She was the one. She was...

_Mine_.

There was an older man stalking after her, he had long hair, a very pale face and very creepy looking. He seemed to be harassing her. The young bachelor glared at the old man and a foreign feeling started building up inside of him. A resentful, bloodthirsty feeling toward the old man because he was gawking at her and trying to touch her.

The young bachelor was jealous and felt suddenly territorial.

He noticed that the old man seemed desperate, hurt and sad and was trying extremely hard to get that divine beauty's attention. the old man was saying something to her and the young bachelor wanted to hear it.

so he rolled down the window of his car. The rain and wind did not bother him. The divine beauty had warmed up his body and heart already.

"Come on!" The creepy desperate old man stalked after her. "I bought you everything you asked me to. I bought you this dress, all the jewelries you're wearing and paid for your hair to be done and I took you out to this triple five star restaurant! I did everything you asked me to! The least you could do is spend the night with me." the old man pleaded her, his tone was a bit angry, yet gentle and begging. Anyone could tell the old man cared about her.

She didn't even both to turn to him. "I am not a prostitute, Orochimaru." She told the old nonchalantly. Her voice was purring, cold, mean and cruel.

She was a cruel woman and the young bachelor's heart was stroked. He never really encountered mean, cruel women. All the women he knew were docile, gentle, classy, reserved and respected men.

She was the complete opposite.

"I know you're not a prostitute! Listen, I'm sorry..." Orochimaru continued to walk after her. "I didn't mean to disrespect you that way baby...you just drive me crazy. I love you, Sakura!"

The young bachelor smiled at himself. _Sakura...huh? What a beautiful name. Sakura._

"Please Sakura, don't part with me. You drive me crazy, woman! I want you to be mine please. I'll give you anything you need. I'll forget about all the mean things you said to me." Orochimaru begged. She continued to walk away and he finally ran in front of her and faced her stopping her from walking. Losing his pride, and manhood...he fell onto his knees and implored her. "I'll do whatever you want, I'll beg you, I'll do anything... and if you think I'm too ugly or annoying, I'll make myself so small that you wont even see me, and I'll become more gentle and tender so you can learn to love me...I'll give you anything you want but please stay with me. Please." He begged her.

Wow...the young bachelorette felt for the poor old man. He was pathetic, and under the spell of this beautiful woman...he had no pride left to himself. All that there were in his eyes was passion, lust and yearn for that woman.

_Hn...how interesting._

The pinkette Goddess glared down at him cruelly and with her leg, she stepped on him, making him fall back on the fool. She had her right leg pressed on his chest with those vicious red pointed high heels of her and Orochimaru could see what's between her thighs. He was awed and could not stop staring at it. It seemed like he had just discovered a treasure.

"That's right, I'm not wearing any panties tonight." She cruelly purred down to Orochimaru with a ghostly smile. "Look at my pussy, Orochimaru. Take a good look at it and remember it every night and I want you to also remember that you will never, _ever_ have it." She continued.

The young bachelor still in his car was gaping at her with his mouth sightly open. she was daring and had no shame!

"That's right baby," the Goddess said to Orochimaru still stepping on him. "Look at it. It's beautiful isn't it? It's always hot and wet and no man has ever touched it...but guess what? It belongs to no man of your level. You're not wealthy enough," She told him disgusted. "And you're not charming, you're ugly, stupid and unsophisticated." She scoffed bitterly "Do you really think an extremely hot woman like me will settle for something like you? Baby, don't take me for granted. I'm out of this world...I come from out of space and my beauty...is like no others, so don't insult me and think I will settle for a man like you."

"But I love you, Sakura..." The poor old man begged.

"Fuck love." She hissed at him. "I belong to man. I only go after one thing, and that is money. You couldn't possibly satisfy me. The only man I will ever settle down with is going to be the man with so much money, so much fame, and title, and honor...and man that would give me the world, a man who is not from this cursed town, who is a prince, a prestigious person with again, who has an endless amount of money. I want a man richer than any man here in this town and you are not him. You're nothing but a vermin little ugly old fart. So get away from me," her leg slowly and torturously moved down his body toward his groin and she stepped on it harder this time, smirking down at him with the devil in her eyes as he cried out in pain. "I am out of your league, baby."

She then lowered herself and reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. "Since I let a low life prick like you look at my pussy, I think I deserve something in return." She said and took out all the cash from his wallet and threw the wallet at him and walked away.

It was then that the young bachelor knew that not only she had a beauty that killed, she valued herself, she was a virgin, and was saving herself for someone worthy...and moreover, she was the devil, she was the spawn of Satan...she was a black widow on fire.

She loved only one thing. Money.

_How cliche, yet unusual. _

And that made her even more interesting and desirable.

She wasn't like any other girls he met, and she was beyond any girl he had ever fantasized about. she was from another dimension, from a different category and he was infatuated.

He wanted her and he was sure she was the one even though she was nothing but a gold digger and probably won't love him.

He smirked to himself as he felt a very hot burning, lustful flame setting his whole entire body on fire. Every girl loved him, every girl accepted and followed him blindly...and that pinkette goddess was not going to love him if she ever met him. She was only going to love his assets...but he was ready to accept this challenge. He would make her fall for him and tame her and she would be completely his. Yeah, he was going to be the one to steal this woman's heart.

Oh yes, his life just became very very interesting.

He found the one.

His phone suddenly rang, breaking his from his dark thoughts.

"Uchiha." He answered, with a cool, cold, professional and emotionless voice.

"Mr. Uchiha! It's me, Hidan."

Hidan...the matchmaker that his mother hired to help the Young Uchiha find a wife.

"Good afternoon." Mr. Uchiha greeted politely.

"I'm sorry to be calling you this late, I have just spoke to your mother and we have found the one."

_No, you haven't,_ the young Uchiha thought. _I have._

"She's from a wealthy family, and she's smart, classy, respectful, and a very very good girl with a tender heart. Her name is Ostuki Karin. I'd like to set up a meeting with you two and your mother tomorrow morning."

"I understand. Is that all?" The young Uchiha replied.

"Yes, sir."

And he hangs up the phone on Hidan.

They found him another good girl huh...all he's ever known in his life were rich good girls.

Good, good girls. Good girls are boring.

He smiled at himself, and thought. _See anybody could be good to me, I need a bad girl to blow my mind. _


	2. Sakura Haruno

"O! Sakura, her beauty is that of a million diamonds glittering in the sun," The guitar starts playing slowly "each reflecting its own ray of light making brilliant patterns", A young man, standing with a guitar in his hand, singing outside her bedroom window, is putting his heart into the song he has written for her. "The angels gasp in the wake of her presence..." He continues a bit louder, with a very amazing voice.

Sakura in her bedroom slowly smiles pleasantly and then opens her eyes. Hmmm, what a beautiful Saturday morning. She rises up from her bed, yawns and stretches then giggles as she continues to listen to that young man sing his heart out to her. What a beautiful song to wake up to. She loves being worshipped.

She slowly stands up from her bed and walks toward the window, that was already open to let the air in, since it was a very hot summer, and she looks down the window and sees him singing for her. She grins at him kindly which is very rare of her and his heart starts to beat a bit faster, and his cheeks turn into the color of her lovely exotic pink hair and he continues. "O! Sakura, She in herself being a masterpiece of God's work, as his giant gentle hands molded her, he knew exactly who she would be."

Sakura giggles once more, now really interested into his new song. The words and the way he was describing her are only getting better every single day.

"Oh yeah?" She smirks down at him, leaning a bit down on the edge of her window as she purrs "What did God know I would be?" She asks him.

He smiles at her gracefully, feeling honored that she is taking the time to pay attention to his lyrics. Most of the time, she wouldn't even bother glancing down at the window to listen to him. He felt that today is special and he must do his best to lift her heart, so he continues.

"She would be the one who could make a man stop and gasp, who could content a man with just being with just her smile, making him fill with warmth through just a brush of the lips, whose smile could light up the surrounding darkness, whose laugh could make anyone believe they had wings."

_Oh_, she thought to herself smiling down at him while biting her soft, naturally and perfect fuchsia lip. _Tell me something I don't know._

"She would be the one who I would fall for, I will see her her true beauty in the surrounding gloom, I will long for mere minutes with her, I will always long for just the feel of her hand."

She continues to smile at him, her eyes as deep and as mesmerizing as emerald continue to glisten down at him, but her dark cruel mind can't stop itself from thinking:

_Longing for me is all you'll be doing until the day you die. _

"O! Sakura, her beauty will make any man simply pray 'I want her to be the one'." He stops the guitar.

Then he looks up at her and bows to her. "Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura smiles. "Lee, you're such a sweetheart. That was a beautiful song."

"R-really?" He's eyes widen and his voice becomes a bit louder with excitement. Oh, man! Not only did she take her time listening to that song until the end, she is complimenting it.

"Really." She continues to smile at him. But as greedy as she is, she wants more. "What else do you have for me, Lee?" She demands, raising an eyebrow, expecting more than just a song. She's a materialistic after all, not a romanticist.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Of course I have something for you," The young Lee tells her, reaching into his pocket and taking out a flower.

The rarest of all. The one that has been conserved for two centuries.

A middlemist red camellia.

"I've been looking for that flower for months into the Fire mountain, and I have finally found it deep deep hidden in the mountains...it's called a middlemist red camellia, Sakura. It's a very rare beautiful flower and only deserves to be with you." He raises his hand up and gives it to her as she leans down and takes it since the window is not that high.

She looks at it, it sure is pretty and it smells nice, but hey...it's not something that will last long. This flower is not going to buy her more clothes, or more jewelries.

"Thank you, Lee." She thanks him kindly looking down at him. "You're a good _friend_." she murmurs, emphasizing on the word friend.

Lee smiles at her sadly. He wants more than friendship with her, he loved her ever since he first met her, when they were both twelve years old and she had recently moved into this apartment complex that his father owned. They have been friends ever since...She was the most beautiful human being he has ever seen in his entire life and her beauty never stops to grow. He had tried many times to ask her out on a date, but he never got the chance to ever finish asking that question. She always seems to shut him down the minute he starts asking, like right now.

"Actually Sakura," he starts nervously. "Since today is Saturday and we have a long weekend, I was wondering if...maybe we could–"

"I'll see you later, friend." Sakura interrupts him and quickly closes the window at him before he finishes his sentence.

She then sighs and smells the flower, then throws it out in the garbage bin. It smells really nice don't get her wrong, but you know what smells even better? The smell of a green, green paper. Money. Hmmmm yes, money smells better than anything else.

She sighs and lets herself falls on the bed.

Life is not fair, she is the most beautiful girl in this cursed town, and probably in this whole country, or even the universe and she knows it. There is not one man that doesn't stop and take a good look at her as she walks down the streets, or in school. She is wanted by everyone because she has the beauty that tops any others.

She stands up, undresses from her pajama, walks toward the mirror and stares at her reflection with pride. Lee is right, she is the masterpiece of God's work. Her beautiful, unique, naturally, shiny and soft pink hair, that has the smell of the moon. What does the moon smell like anyways? Her deep, deep green eyes that are deeper than any plant, her perfectly carved nose, her wonderful perfect lips that look better without any lipstick, her small neck, her flawless, creamy, even, silky and baby soft skin, her perfectly shaped breasts, her very feminine hips and waist, her long, lean legs, her bubble butt, her dainty hands and feet...oh she is without doubt a masterpiece of God's work! So why? Why is someone as beautiful as her stuck in this very poor life? Why is she in the poor side of the world? Why isn't she as rich and as spoiled as her best friend? Why doesn't she have a noble prince charming lavishing at her feet. All the men she goes on a date with in this town are either old and lusty, or old and ugly and stupid and lacked elegance.

All they want is to end up in bed with her. No, the only thing more precious than money to her is her virtue, her virginity. A woman as beautiful as her shall only be taken by the one who has the most money of all. A true gentleman with a title, with a tender heart, who is gentle, and good and very, very, extremely wealthy. Someone young, and someone who is not this very disgusting hellish town called Fire. She's going to save herself for that man, but she's growing impatient...in a week, she will be turning twenty years old. It's really time for her to find the one, and quick. That's why she mostly surrounds herself with wealthy friends like Hinata Hyuga and Deidara Explosiva. With time, she knows hanging out with them will help her climb up from her social status and meet someone worth sticking around with.

But time is not on her side.

She sighs once more and puts on her bathroom robe and walks out of her room. Since her mother, her poor hardworking mother doesn't have enough money to pay for some utilities like simple fresh water, every morning, she has to go outside in behind her apartment and fetch for some water from the public well.

_Ugh, how annoying_.

"Good morning, mother." Sakura says, smiling at her blonde haired and greened eyed mother.

"Good morning, Ino." She also smiles at her sister. Her very sad, heartbroken sister. Sakura loves them both. Those two women are probably the most important people in her life, and they have taught her so much about life. Sakura's mother has been cheated on, taken for granted and abused by her husband, who is also her and Ino's father. His name is Kizashi Haruno...and Sakura remembered that night, when she turned eleven, she saw her mother on her knees, begging for Kizashi for a second chance, that she would try her very best to be a better, stronger more beautiful woman...she degraded herself and was willing to do anything to have Kizashi stay...but the bastard never for once looked or even bothered to listen to her...he walked out on her, on Sakura and on Ino for another woman, leaving Mebuki alone with two children to raise. Her poor mother, who had abandoned her schools and studies just for that man was now left alone with two children and very little money...and so, since she couldn't afford the middle class house they lived in, she had to move her and her children to the cheapest apartment complex and work three jobs day and night just to afford food, health care because Ino used to be sick all the time, rent, and utilities...by the time Mebuki knew it, through all this years she has grown old, and weaker and has lost her inner glow...her beauty...just because she loved a man more than herself.

Ino too, has followed her mother's path. She has fallen in love with some very bad selfish arrogant boy who wanted nothing from her but sex. She was so blinded with love and so stupid, and she gave him her virginity and he took it and forgot about her the next day. It has been three years since it happened, and Ino is still completely heartbroken, miserable and can never stop thinking about that man and only relies on drugs and alcohol to keep that bastard out of her mind.

Sakura doesn't want to end up like those two, ever. She has given up on love a long, long long time ago. She hates men...they're animals. She will never let any man take her for granted and she will never beg for any man to stay with her. It is the opposite with her, men are the ones who are crawling to her, lavishing her with compliments and gifts and willing to do anything to just get a taste for her. She tends to keep it that way, and no way in hell will she ever let a man steal her heart. Her heart belongs to money and only money, not any man. She's a woman of nobody. She belongs to no one but money.

"You're finally up, Sakura." Her mother softly tells her giving her a kiss on the cheeks. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it? I heard the landlord's son earlier singing for you." The mother smirks playfully at her. "He's such a loving boy. He's always loved you ever since you moved here...why don't you give him a chance, honey?"

Sakura smiles and rolls her eyes. "Mother, you know I'm just saving myself for the right one."

"Is that why you go on dates with many, many men almost every week?" Ino scoffs at her sister rolling her eyes.

"Ino," Sakura walks toward her sister who is seating by the dinning table with those sad drunk eyes. Sakura loves her sister and hates to see her pained...she wishes she could make her feel better and it angers her that a beautiful girl like Ino has completely fallen this low just because of a man and is becoming bitter to everyone.

"I don't go on dates with many men, just with very few who are worth my time."

"yeah right, I know it's because of their money. You go after them." Ino grunts at her sister.

Sakura shrugs shamelessly at her sister and walks behind her ands starts to play with her hair. "More or less," she has no shame into saying it. "Thanks to the money and gifts I receive from those men, I have been able to buy wonderful clothes and make up accessories for you and I, to make you more beautiful, and I promise you, sister," she hugs her from behind. "If you think a little bit like me and use your beauty as a weapon, you won't be so miserable."

"Sakura," Her mother scowls. "I think it's time for you to stop going around from men to men just because of money and settle down with someone who loves you not just because of your body, but because of who you are."

"Mother," Sakura smiles at her tenderly. "The way you say it is as if I'm sleeping around and selling my body to them and you know well that you've raised me better than that. I will only save myself for someone...worthy of me." she starts to daydream. "Someone who is the complete opposite of any man in this town, someone who will do anything and everything for me..." then she gets back on planet earth and continues to braid Ino's hair. "But for now, I am doing the best I can to help you mother with all the bills...you see, I don't just spend the money and gifts I receive from all those men on just clothes and more jewelries. I have been able to pay for the tuitions of my private university and now you don't have to work three jobs anymore,"

"That's sweet of you to put it that way, but I just don't like the fact that you still go around from men to men every week...it still is unlady like. I only wish you could just settle for one man and finish your studies and become this independent woman I know you will be." Mebuki sighs. "You're going to be twenty years old in a week, sweetheart and I want you to start taking your life seriously and act more like a grown up. Look at you, you're so beautiful and smart and perfect and so much better than that. You don't need to downgrade yourself just for money..."

Sakura smiles and walks back toward her mother and takes her hands in hers. "don't worry mother, I am not downgrading myself for money and you're right, I am much, much better and beautiful and smarter than any other girls of my age in this town, that's why I am saving myself for the right man. The one who will deserve to have me and who will worship me like the Goddess I am, and when I meet the man who has the most money in the world, you will never, ever have to work a day in your life." She turns to Ino. "And you, sister of mine, I will make sure you get a complete make over and gain more self confidence...and I swear, with money and beauty...men will be crawling back to you as well."

Mebuki smiles sadly at her daughter. She knows that it's her fault why Sakura has chosen to focus on money more than love. She has never learned anything good from love, but at the same time, Mebuki knows that at this rate, with this very wrong way of thinking, Sakura will only grow up to become darker and darker and colder, something she doesn't want to see her daughter become. It's bad enough that Ino is in the brink of self-destruction...she doesn't want Sakura to destroy herself either and the only thing Mebuki is sure of that will save Sakura from this way of thinking is a man that will love her for who she is fully and completely. Someone like Lee.

Ino rolls her eyes once again at her sister, but this time gives her a half hearted smile. Sakura sure is prettier than her and very good at getting men to fall for her easily...moreover, Sakura is the only sister and the only person she considers as a friend. She feels a bit better and a bit worth it when Sakura is around her and lavishes her with compliments...but it's always only temporarily because the real person who can ever make her completely feel like a woman again is that man, Sai.

"Anyways, I'm going to go get some fresh water from the well." Sakura says somberly but Ino stops her. "I've already did it earlier this morning. I know how much you hate doing it.

Sakura looks at her sister once more and grins at her. "You're the best." Then climbs back upstairs to her small room and to the very small bathroom that the three of them share to take all the time.

Once she finishes bathing herself, Sakura walks to her bedroom and dries her hair and body, then passes the newest lotion she has brought a month ago after parting with that creep of Orochimaru. It smells, good...hmmm...but the lotion and perfume she wants the most it the one that Hinata has. It's very, very expensive of course and it will have to take her to return back all the clothes and accessories she bought herself to just be able to afford that lotion...

_Tsk. So unfair. _

It seems as if the greedier she gets every day, the poorer the rich men in this town seemed to her. she needs more, she wants more and she will get more because she always gets what she wants.

Sakura dresses herself up elegantly as always. She is wearing a red, tight high waisted jean. It hugs her legs so perfectly, showing her curves and the roundness of her butt. As a top, she's wearing a sexy black v-neck cropped-top that exposes her back and as always shows a little bit of cleavage, just a little bit to tease the men to wanting to see more. She plans everything and calculates exactly how her clothing will attract others and she does it so well.

Her hair is nicely and smoothly well combed and put up as a very high ponytail, so her face is more exposed. She brushes a little bit of dark mascara to bring more color into her her eyes. Not that she needed mascara make up to attract men. With or without make up, she is still the dominating Goddess of the town of Fire. She just likes putting a little but of make up because they're expensive and were given to her by a man from a foreign, more sophisticated country.

She then puts on her shiny, bright diamond earrings, the one that Orochimaru has given her last month and she smirks at herself in the mirror. _What a beauty..._

she fixes herself up once more and gives herself a last wink on the mirror, grabs her bag and walks out of the room and as always, wearing her favorite high black wedge strap shoes makes her feel as high and as powerful as ever.

"Going somewhere?" Her mother asks her as she comes down to the living room.

"Yes, mother. I have to help Hinata with some school work and spend the day with her." Sakura answers.

Mebuki sighs. "You spend more time with that rich girl than you spend with me and your sister. Plus I've never even met her yet. I'd love to meet her at least once and know what kinds of friends you have, Sakura. Why don't you invite her over tonight or tomorrow for dinner."

Hmm, Sakura doesn't want that.

Hinata is a very rich girl who lives in a grandiose mansion and no way in hell will Sakura let Hinata see where she lives and how extremely poor her family is. She doesn't want Hinata to meet her 48 years old mother who looks like a 60 years old grandma and who is always tired, and she doesn't want Hinata to meet Ino. Especially, Ino...being a messed up drug addict...

no. Anything but that.

The only family Sakura will present to Hinata one day is a better, renovated family. A younger and less tired looking mother and a splendid beautiful sister.

"Um...I'll let her know you've invited her, mom." Sakura lies and gives a goodbye kiss. "I have to run, or I'm going to be late."

"You're not going to stop for breakfast?" her mother insists calling after Sakura who is already at the door.

"I'll eat with Hinata." Sakura says and exists the house without wasting any more seconds.

Sakura doesn't have to meet Hinata until three pm, in the afternoon. She just really can not stand staying in that horrible poor house and stare at the faces of her beloved miserable mother and sister. She rather spend her days outside, in the richer part of the town and as always get a wealthy man to approach her.

However, today, she is bored and tired of always doing the same thing. She wants more. She needs a better man, someone more sophisticated. A prince charming, a knight and who has more money than he would know what to do with. She smirks at herself.

_I'll know what to do with his money. _

Sakura decides to take cab and go to the Uptown side of the city of Fire. She then stops at the famous, fashionista store called "Explosiva"

It's owned by Deidara Explosiva, a gay, rich guy who she met about two months ago as she was trying on some clothes. He fell in love with her body the minute he set eyes on her. Not in a sexual way of course. He loved her because she could look good in anything she wore. Her body lines are out of this world and of course, he begged her to become his model and go on fashion shows with her and of course, Sakura refused.

Why? Because she thinks models are average. She is better than any model and deserves better. But nonetheless, Deidara insisted on becoming friends with her and even donates her some of his clothes for her to wear to parties or when she wants to dine with wealthy men so hopefully, other women would love her clothing and come buy more at his stores. Deidara offered to pay Sakura for wearing and publicizing his clothing, but she refused his money. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she's smart and knows there will be a time when she will need Deidara to do something for her and when that time comes, she will request his help.

For now, she's just pretending to play the good samaritan and building bonds with the famous fashion designer.

"Sakuraaa!" Deidara grins pleasantly as she enters his store. "What a pleasure to see you!"

Sakura smiles genuinely at him and hugs him.

"As always girl," he says withdrawing from her and looking down at her body. "You are simply and perfectly magnificent."

"Thank you, Dei." She purrs at him then looks around. "Why don't you have costumers in today? It's always busy here."

"I'm not opened yet darling," he tells her, walking toward the dressers and sets of clothes and looking for them. "I choose to open late today. I have been so busy yesterday night." He whispers timidly, slightly blushing.

Sakura looks at him and smirks. "what are you trying to say? You've finally met someone?"

Deidara smiles again a bit timidly.

"Aw! Tell me!" Sakura exclaims walking toward the long blonde haired, tall man with blue eyes wearing a turtle neck white sweater on a sophisticated golden pant.

"Well...we just met at a gay bar last night and um, we just talked and we're both so different and yet have so much in common. He's hot headed and has the mouth of a sailer of course, but he seems a sweet guy."

"Awwwwww," Sakura smiles. "I can tell you're really into him. Well, are you going to see each others again?"

"Yes." Deidara nods. "We're actually meeting at a ball party we've both been invited to on next Friday Night."

"aaah!" Sakura squeals. "That's so great! I wish you the best." She tells him. "word of advice, don't ever let him take you for granted."

"Oh girl, you know I won't. I've learned a lot from you" Deidara smirks. "okay, enough talking about me! Let's try this fabulous dress on you. I'd like to show some of my designs to someone important and I want to know how they'll look on you."

"Of course." Sakura says. She loves dressing up.

She spends about and hour and a half dressing up and trying on those sophisticated clothes designed by Deidara and there was one dress, that really, really looked extremely well on her.

It's redder than blood itself, strapless, and split, exposing one part of her legs and the contours are sewed with put glistering crystals.

It is beautiful and breathtaking on her.

"oh la la! oh la la! Bravo! You are divine,Sakura!" Deidara exclaims clapping his hands as Sakura walks around the dressing room "I always want to cry whenever I see you. You're just too perfect! I love this dress on you ! It's as if it's made especially just for you. Oh, Sakura. You're gorgeous! "

Sakura smirks looking at herself in the reflection.

_Tell me something I don't know_. She thinks.

"You can have it," Deidara tells her. "I don't see anyone else wearing it other than you."

"You're right, Deidara." Sakura smirks at herself in the mirror turning around and around looking at herself and other parts of her body with the dress on her. "I deserve to have this dress. It suits me perfectly and I can give it its values."

"You, my dear! You are so fierce and so proud and confident...Oh Sakura, you're just perfect in every way! You're too good for this world"

"That's what I keep telling myself." Sakura giggles at him and he laughs as well.

"I can't wait to design your wedding dress. Hurry up and meet someone as extravagant as you are and marry him!"

"Oh Deidara..." Sakura turns to him with desperate eyes. "I need to get out of this town. This is the only way I'll ever meet my prince charming. I know he is not here. No man here captivates me." Sakura sighs sadly.

"Aw darling, I'm having a fashion show in the fabulous city of Konoha in two weeks. Why don't you follow me? I'm sure, you'll meet some prestigious man with the blink of an eye."

Oh Konoha...Konoha, the dreamland. The city of the richest. It's glamorous, it's exotic and sophisticated. She watches on TV and reads in magazines about the city and the houses and the high life there. Yes, that's where she belongs to. That's where her prestigious man will come from. Sakura from Konoha...Oh, that sounds so rich.

"I'd _**love**_ to go on fashion show with you in Konoha!" She suddenly squeals at him.

"Then consider it done, girl! I'll pay for everything! I swear, you're my fabulous good luck charm and I'd love to take you anywhere there's fashion!"

Sakura giggles and hugs him tightly. "Aw Dei, you're fabulous!"

"Stooop it, girl." Deidara rolls his eyes and then claps his hands in gesture to hurry her. "Alright, get out of this dress, I'll make some final touches and wrap it for you!"

"Yes, sir!" Sakura says, exiting from the dress.

Deidara sows more crystrals and makes final touches on the dress as Sakura continues to try on more dresses just for fun and before they both know it, it's time for Sakura to go.

"Well, it's been fun spending the day with you, Dei." Sakura tells him taking the bag from him and giving him a kiss after changing into her normal clothes. "But I need to go meet a friend out for lunch."

"Of course, sweetheart! I'll go reserve an extra seat for you for the fashion show in Konoha."

"Make sure you tell me how your date with Mr. Hidan goes." Sakura says as she walks outside the store.

"I definitely will, girl!" Deidara promises her and waves her goodbye.

"You touch my ass and I'll break that fucking worthless hand of yours." Sakura hisses at a young man who has been whistling at her and following her as she stepped out of the taxi and walked toward the cafe where she's supposed to meet her dear friend Hinata.

"oh c'mon baby" the horny teenage boy continues to whistle and sweet talk to her. "why don't you follow me home and I'll show you a good time?"

Sakura rolls her eyes and keeps walking toward the cafe. The stubborn teenage boy who doesn't take no for an answer, so he grabs her butt, and before he even gets the chance to squeeze it, she takes a strong, hold of his wrists and twists it, glaring at him.

"ow! ow!" The man whines in pain as he is feeling his wrist spraining slowly and painfully. Sakura is intending to first sprain his bony wrists, and then snap it and break it. She smirks down at him as she sees the pained expression on his face.

"Stop, you crazy bit–AAAAAHH!" He screams as Sakura breaks his wrist before he even has the chance to call her names.

"That's what you get for disrespecting me." She hisses once more at him and lets him go. "Disappear from my sight before I break the other arm." Sakura threatens once more, and the man wastes no seconds. He runs away from her holding his broken wrists and cursing out.

Sakura smirks and shots new glares to the other guys that have been watching the scene. "Who's next?" They all gulp and walk away slowly.

What a scary woman.

Sakura sighs and finally makes her way into the bistro.

She is expecting to see her somewhat decent and pretty rich best friend Hinata waiting for her alone, at a table, except she isn't alone.

She's with a four eyed, averagely pretty red haired girl and two other, very, very handsome young men.

One has blonde hair and very, very dreamy blue eyes, the other one has dark hair, and darker blue eyes as well. They seem to look alike, and moreover, they seemed foreign.

_Hmm, not from this town. Interesting. _

As she walked toward the table, Hinata sees her and smiles genuinely at her. "There she is."

The two young men look up at her, and both of them do a double take just like every other man in the restaurant did.

She smirks at them both and continues to catwalk slowly and sexily toward the table as Hinata stands up to meet her.

"Sakura! You're finally here!" Hinata hugs her pleasantly. "I was starting to think you were not coming at all."

"I'm sorry, I was still taking piano lessons with my professor." Sakura lies.

She has known Hinata for about two years now and has managed to give Hinata the impression that she is from a somewhat middle class family who are financially stable. Hinata of course has always wanted to meet her family because she adores Sakura and thinks of her as a sister but Sakura always manages to find a way to tell her that it was impossible because either the "Father" is traveling for some business meeting, or the mother is on vacation and her sister is studying abroad.

"aw, that's alright." Hinata grins at her. "I'm glad you could make it at the end." She then turns to the two men and the red haired girl who are standing as well and are all impatiently waiting to meet the goddess.

"Sakura," Hinata starts. "I'd like to meet some of my new friends. Well more or less." She gestures to the red haired four eyes girl. "This is Karin Otsuki. The daughter of the Judge Otsuki of our city."

Sakura gives her a fake smile.

_Ugh, another rich daddy's girl. _

"It's pleasure to meet you!" Karin smiles at Sakura in awe. "Hinata has been saying alot about you and we all thought she been exaggerating on describing how extremely beautiful your are and now I think she's understating your beauty. It's very nice to meet you, I like your outfit. It suits you."

_Yeah, Whatever._ Sakura thought and continues to give Karin the fake smile. "Thank you. You're not bad yourself, I like your...um" Sakura looks up and down at the very skinny red haired girl dressed like a desperate woman going to an interview. She's wearing a long black dress skirt on a white dress shirt and a vest. There's nothing good about her "...name." Sakura finds herself saying quickly then turning her attention on the two delicious rich looking young men that were both gawking at her.

The blonde is staring at her in admiration, in a more polite way. As is he has just seen an angel. Of course, she is beautiful and Hinata is right, she knew how to get attention from any men. He is fascinated by her, but fortunately for him, Hinata has already stole his heart.

The one with the darker hair is staring at her intently as if he wanted to devour her right now alive. Sakura could see the lust and desire in his eyes. He seems like a very intense person.

_Hmph, why am I not surprised?_

"And this is Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata gestures at the blonded haired. "And his fraternal twin brother, Menma Uzumaki. They're from Konoha."


	3. Different Lifestyle

**Quick Information: **

** for those who don't know. Menma is ****_NOT_**** I repeat Menma is **_**NOT**_** an OC Character. He is a ****_REAL_**** Naruto character from the movie Road to Ninja. He's like the combination of Sasuke and Naruto together so if you want to see what he looks like google it or watch road to ninja. It's a really funny movie. **

**And um I always forget to say this but um... I don't owe any Naruto Characters. My God, Masashi Kishimoto does :3 Okay, enjoy! **

Konoha huh? Wow, things are finally looking up for her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Naruto," she shakes Naruto's hand and smiles at him, turns to Menma with the devil in her eyes and smirks while purring. "Menma,"

Menma takes her dainty hand and kisses it, not breaking eye contact from Sakura.

_What a gentleman. _

"The pleasure is all ours." Menma smiles at intently at her then Naruto pulls out a chair for her to seat.

"Why, thank you." She purrs to Naruto and takes the seat. Sakura is seating in the middle with Hinata on her right and Karin on her left. Across from her is Menma and Naruto seating next to each others with Hinata on Naruto's left and Karin on Menma's right.

The waiter comes.

"What would you like to drink, Mademoiselle?" The waiter asks with a charming smile.

"Best wine of the House, please." Sakura smiles back at him and then turns her attention to everyone else at the table who are staring at her.

"So, Hinata," Sakura murmurs to her best friend, her eyes not leaving those men. They're both handsome and both are siblings...which one will attract her more? "Mind telling me how you know those two lovely gentlemen?"

"Of course," Hinata, the kindest girl in the town of Fire smiles and turns to Naruto and Menma, slightly blushing and a bit self conscious. "As I said before, Naruto-kun and Menma-kun are both from Konoha and they're brothers. Naruto came here to this town to cover for his friend, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha...for business related meetings and also he's going to be titled as the Second In Command by my father."

"I am so honored to have your father, The Commander In Chief, of this great nation to recruit me as his Second in Command." Naruto smiles respectfully to Hinata.

Hinata blushes. "Ah, but it's your passion to protect this great country of ours and your hard work that attracted my father to recruit you."

"So, you're planning to move in this boring town?" Sakura asks Naruto a bit confused.

"Yes," Naruto replies.

"Why? You're from Konoha...why would you leave a wonderful city like Konoha to move down here. You could always work from there...I mean, yes, Konoha, and this town are part of this The Leaf country. But Konoha is better than this town in anyway."

Hinata rolls her eyes playfully and apologizes to Naruto. "I'm sorry, It's just that Sakura always thinks this city is too quiet, boring and not lively."

Naruto smiles. "It's quiet, but I don't think it's boring. For once, it has very beautiful, exceptional girls..." he smiles at Hinata "And I've always enjoyed coming here for vacation when I used to be a child with Menma and our parents. It's a very, very calm town with lots of mountains and nature sight seeings. I'd love to stay here."

Okay, to Sakura, that guy seems like a very boring man and seems to have more eyes for Hinata. Not an interesting prince-like gentleman.

_Okay, next._

"What about you, Menma?" Sakura murmurs to the dark haired man, in hope that he is not like his brother.

Menma, still gazing at her intently with fascination and desire and with a simper, he answers "I'm only here temporarily, I plan to go back to Konoha in four months."

Sakura smirks. _And you'll be taking me with you. _

"Ah, I see. What brings you here then?" Sakura asks him, with a smirk.

"Business." He answers. "I'm the CEO of the a new company called Ring."

_Ah! A CEO, finally! Oh, that means he must be extremely wealthy huh?_

"really?" Her voice is suddenly highly pitched and grinning intensely at Menma. "What is your company about?"

Menma smiles at her, even more attracted to her. Her grin is a killer and his heart is beating at an uncontrollable rate.

"Technology advancement and social networking." He answers not wanting to give too much detail.

"That's very interesting, I bet you must be a very successful young man." She continues.

"Indeed." He answers.

Oh finally, someone interesting. He's young, maybe early twenties. Handsome, and seems like a very passionate person and of course, he has money. And by the look of it, it must be lots and lots of money...this is just perfect. She has found her next target. She just needs to know a little more about him and judge for herself if he deserves her before settling down.

_Menma Uzumaki...hmmmm Money Uzumaki...Sakura Money Uzumaki...aha! _

"And Karin is the fiancee of Sasuke Uchiha, the best friend of Naruto-kun." Hinata continues.

"Oh!" Karin finally exclaims very flustered. "Y-yes he is. We met...about a month ago through a very excellent matchmaker a month ago and um...I can tell you he's an amazing, gorgeous wonderful man. H-he's a bit intimidating sometimes b-but he's wonderful. He isn't here because because he has fallen sick lately...that's why Naruto is covering for him but he's getting better soon and he..." she blushes and looks down. "I mean...we're planning to get married in four months...I am...so lucky to have him."

Sakura mentally rolls her eyes and tries to keep a smile that is not too disgusted. What kind man would fall and marry someone like that four eyed...red head skinny bitch? that Sasuke Uchiha is probably a desperate weak fat average rich man who has no choice but to settle for a something like Karin...because no pretty girl will ever settle down for him. ugh, no. She's not even interested into finding about him. No, thank you.

Her full interest and attention is now on that very, sexy...yummy rich Menma Uzumaki who she has captivated already.

Finally, she has found someone who deserves her.

"What about you, Miss...Sakura Van Der Walt?" Menma asks. "Tell us about you,"

Of course, she has lied about everything including her last name to Hinata. She hates the last name of Haruno. It reminds her of her father and how much of a low life prick he was.

She chuckles "I'm sure Hinata has filled you in with everything you need to know about me, already."

"I'd like to hear from you," Menma insists.

She continues to smirk at him then retracts back on the chair, crosses her leg and regains her posture. With a very sexy confident look on her face, she starts. "I'm Sakura Van Der Walt. Youngest daughter of the Van Der Walt family. My father is Ren Van Der Walt, an architect who works mostly out of the country. My mother is Mebuki Van Der Walt. She is a surgeon and like my father, she travels a lot out of the country and enjoy practicing medicine and help poorer countries. She's mostly teaches other doctors from poorer countries and volunteers a lot. I have a sister, her name is Ino Van Der Walt she studies art abroad."

There is some truth is her very daring lie. Her mother truly has always wanted to be a doctor and help poorer countries but she gave up on her studies because she fell in love with that worthless piece of shit man and became a trophy wife, stayed home and cooked and clean and took his beatings. Ino, has actually been accepted to another school abroad with a full scholarship three years ago because she is extremely smart, but again because of a man, because if a man who ruined her and used her, she broke and became weak and gave up on herself. When Sakura is with those rich people, with Hinata, she can't tell them who her parents really were. I mean, look at her. She is being idolized and worshipped by all those four wealthy youngsters and they look so high and mighty and she doesn't want them to ever look down or her or pity her or devalue her.

"sounds like you live here alone." Karin says, feeling a bit of sympathy for her.

"Well, I do...but I never feel lonely because I always keep myself busy and I have a wonderful friend like Hinata who always spends time with me and I focus mostly on my studies, so I don't really have time to feel lonely. I'm always busy and filled with wonderful people."

Hinata smiles back at Sakura. Oh, how Hinata loves Sakura. She is like her second sister. Too bad she hasn't met her family yet. She'd love to know them and thank for bringing such a beautiful wonderful friend like Sakura in this world for Hinata. Hinata used to be a shy, introvert and reserved person and didn't have any friends because no one ever really noticed her, but two years ago. When she started university, she met Sakura...and she was so beautiful and so confident and very, very popular and admired by many guys. Hinata was very infatuated and amazed by her and to her surprise, one day...Sakura, the Goddess of the school came to talk to her! The shiest of all and she was nice and so interested in her and from ever since, they've been friends and Sakura spends most of her time with Hinata in her beautiful mansion, attends parties and balls with her so she doesn't feel lonely and she gave her so much self confident. If it wasn't for Sakura, Hinata would've ever let Naruto in her life. She never told Sakura about Naruto because she wasn't sure if it was serious with him yet. They've seeing each for about two months now and well...she fell in love with Naruto the minute she set eyes on him, but at the same time, she was shy and worried but every time she thinks about Sakura, she regains self confidence and she was able to get to know Naruto and now they're going out. They've officially started dating yesterday night and Hinata wanted to let Sakura know today, that's why she invited her out for lunch with everyone important in Naruto's life. It has honestly been all thanks to Sakura that she has the confidence to be around such a wonderful man like Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're the wonderful one, Sakura." Hinata humbly says. "Like I said before, she's the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for and it is my duty and responsibility to always be there for you whenever you need me."

Sakura smiles at Hinata.

_That's why I became friends with you in the first place, sweetheart._

"You're too kind, Hinata." Sakura gently insists.

"I can see the strong bond you two have together." Karin says admiring both Sakura and Hinata. "I wish I had friends like you."

"We're already friends" Hinata smiles at Karin. "You seem like a very nice girl."

Sakura mentally rolls her eyes but as always, has that fake smile of hers on her lips.

She isn't really interested in Karin. She's completely hideous and seems like a very dumb, dumb, extremely dumb loser.

"Oh, really?" Karin is suddenly excited. "Thanks! I was hoping you two girls could come after we eat to my yacht for sightseeing and since it's such a beautiful day, maybe we could go swimming?"

"ah...a yacht? A personal yacht?" Sakura is suddenly interested.

"Y-yes. It's a congratulation gift for my engagement from my father. Sasuke-kun and I are supposed to spend our honey moon traveling the sea in that yacht,"

_Hmm...so four eyed bitch has an immensely rich daddy too...okay, what's the harm with being friends with her? It's only going to be a great advantage with me._

"I'm sure spending time on the yacht and getting to know you will be fun." Sakura murmurs to Karin.

"Oh...really!? Gee! Okay! Oh, I'm so honored to have a beautiful girl like you wanting to spend time with me."

Sakura keeps smiling.

_You better be, you little four eyes bitch._

"Now everyone, let's all eat. I'm starving." Sakura announces and everyone obeys.

The lunch has been very interesting. Menma couldn't stop stealing stares and drinking in the beauty of the magnificent Sakura and Naruto and Hinata were lovey dovey, and Karin was trying hard to be part of whatever conversation they all started.

As they finished eating, the brothers paid for the meal of course, and they all are now on their way to Karin's yacht.

Karin had her personal chauffeur, so she came in a different car.

Naruto has driven Hinata in his car and Menma came to the cafe alone in his car.

"Would like to get in my car so I can drive you to Karin's yacht?" Menma proposes Sakura, as always gazing at her lustfully.

Sakura bit her lips and smirks at him. Of course he'd want to get her alone. She could see his blue eyes darkening. That man wants her really, really bad...but hey. She's very, very good at teasing.

"That's very sweet of you, but I rather follow Karin and get to know her more, since she's the one hosting all of us." she murmurs at him and turns around, starts to slowly walk away, making sure she's shaking her hips slowly and sensually so he could stare at her back and at her sexy round ass as she's walking.

Oh, Menma felt HOT. That woman is a killer, a tease. He's seen gorgeous, sexy girls all the time, especially here from this town...but...Sakura is...she's...oof, she's completely something else and he wants her.

Everything is looking good for him. His business has been only growing and he's making more money than Naruto or his parents at the moment and everything is going for him. Naruto has already found the one, and he is thinks Sakura is the one. Thinks? no, he knows that Sakura is one. First, he has to get to know her...maybe she's with someone? Oh, he wouldn't be surprised, someone as beautiful as her must have a man in her life...but she came here alone...huh...oh Gosh, he wants her. He wants her by his side. He dug her, hard.

And the thing is, he doesn't even know her.

Sakura on the other hand, is thinking ahead about few ways to scheme this man. She isn't personally very attracted to him. Menma is handsome, actually far more handsome than any other man she has been seeing and he's rich and from Konoha and his brother is going to be the Second In Command and probably his parents have higher titles as well...He has everything she wants, and she'll settle for him once she knows exactly how rich he is and how far he's willing to go for her. Once she's completely satisfied with him and thinks he deserves her, she'll marry him and go to Konoha with him.

She goes where the money goes.

she smirks at herself. _Menma...Uzumaki._

"Um...S-Sakura..." Karin says, interrupting her from her thought. They're both in Karin's limo driving toward the sea Sakura shoots her a glare.

"Um, thank you for... wanting to be my friend." Karin tells her with a grateful smile. "I...I may seem a bit weird, it's...it's because I'm very nervous and I've always been under the influence of my father...he's a very strict man who...who wouldn't really let me date or have friends and just have me study... I am very grateful...of course...to have a wonderful father like him...thanks to his encouragement...and his help...I have my degree in...in law and...thanks to him...and his connections...he helped found a very...very wonderful man..Sasuke Uchiha...and...and I feel so...lucky, but at the same time...I feel like I don't deserve him, he's such great wonderful in Konoha...he has a lot of respect from everyone...and I...I feel like I need to try more, to be more...to look more sophisticated and presentable and confident around him. Oh, Sakura. I love him so much! So so much! We've only known each others for about a month, but I am so, in love with him and I want to try my best to make him believe that I'm worthy of being his future wife."

Sakura continues to give her the fake smile.

_Okay, what do I care?_

"I'm sure a smart...beauti–...um presentable girl like you can charm anyone." Sakura answers.

"Oh, that's kind of you to say..." Karin said sadly. "But, I don't think so. I mean, look at me...I'm so plain and boring and I don't even know how to put make up on...and I just wish I could be like you...I really admire your beauty."

_Oh what a pathetic woman. I can't stand this._

Sakura may be a heartless money crazed hungry cruel mean girl to men, and she may seem to be only hanging out with people only for their money and title, but she's a very strong feminist and believes in female power.

As ugly and disgusting Karin looks right now, Sakura can't just stand that Karin thinks of herself lower and unworthy of a man's love and affection. To Sakura, every woman deserves to be worshipped and respected by all men. Doesn't matter whether the girl is ugly. Men are animals, they're lower than women and their job is to just act like dogs and follow the women around and obey their wishes. She hates it when a woman tries to blame herself or lower herself for a man. That's disgusting.

"stop saying that, I'm sure whoever he is, he deserves you." Sakura scolds her, starts touching her hair. "I mean yes, your physical appearance is not the best, your hair is dry, and has lots of split ends...but it's a beautiful vibrant color. Your eyes...are red...um...but somber and I'm sure with make up and eyeliner and mascara, you can bring out the color...and of course lose that glass and wear contacts sweetheart, you look like a four-eyed nerdy boring girl and...your skin...I won't lie, you don't have the most perfect skin...and your lips, they're dying and your clothing...oh that's too plain and too old. You're dressed like an old lady from a village who's trying to make it in the city...it's...pathetic and your legs aren't shaven...and your shoes are flat...girl you are a mess and if you continue to be that way, of course you're going think you're not worth being that man's bride and he's probably going to leave you for someone better or maybe cheat on you."

Karin looks sadden. Sakura's right...Uchiha Sasuke doesn't seem interested in her. He's polite, caring and respectful and treats with respect and consideration but...he's distant and cold and always loss in thought and doesn't really spend much time with her...so yes, Sakura's right...maybe she isn't worthy to be Sasuke Uchiha's future bride.

"But we can change all that." Sakura continues smirking at Karin. Karin gasps.

"we c-can?"

"Yes, we, girls, can do anything." Sakura smirks. "You see, we're one who run this world and men like to think they do, but the truth is, the one thing that make them crazier than anything is a beautiful girl and all girls are beautiful in their own ways. Of course, I'm prettiest of all," she giggles. "But you, Karin shouldn't think that you're not worth it. You just need to take care of your body and love yourself. That's what makes a woman glow. Self love and respect for her body. Don't worry, I'll help you. Before you get married, I will give you a make over. We'll go to hair salon all together, you, me and Hinata, and we're going to do our hair, get a manicure, a pedicure, get you a facial, a full body wax, get someone to treat your skin condition...work out, get you to eat healthy and drink a lot of water, and of course, not to forget, shop for lots and lots of new clothes and shoes and jewelries...hmmm!"

"Oh, really?" Karin grins excited. "That sounds really like fun!"

Sakura smiles at her. _And of course, you'll be paying for all kukukuku..._

"But of course, the real deal in a woman is confidence and strength. You need to feel beautiful and sexy and worth it and you need to know you have the right to own this world. You need to know that it's your man's obligation to kiss your ass and eat out of your hand. You need to make him beg for you because pussy is power. You have no idea how capable you can make a man your little dog."

"Oh Sakura...I don't really want to make myself higher than him...I don't really want to make him beg for me or anything...I just really want him and I to love one another and I want to make this marriage work."

_Oh love, right. Sure. Good luck with that._

Sakura rolls her eyes slightly and smiles "of course. Luuuvah!" She says a bit sarcastically, but Karin doesn't pick the sarcasm in her tone.

"Anyways, I can't wait to go shopping with you and Hinata." Karin grins with anticipation.

"We can start as early as tomorrow." Sakura proposes. "This we don't have school on Monday, so this is a long weekend for her and I."

"Sure! Oh, and Sakura...um, if you want you can come to the engagement party next Friday. You'll meet my fiancee. Hinata and Naruto and Menma are going to be there as well and it's going to be a wondering ball and so many people will be there. I really want you to come."

Sakura grins.

"Alright, if you insist." Sakura murmurs.

"We can go buy ourselves dresses, to tell you the truth...I have no idea what to wear." She continues. "you see my mother is very sick, she has locked in syndrome. You know what that is?"

Sakura raises an eyebrow and answers "locked-in syndrome , hmmmmm a condition in which a person is aware but cannot move or communicate verbally due to complete paralysis of nearly all voluntary muscles in the body except for the eyes."

"Y-yes...thats correct." Karin says a bit surprised that Sakura knows what it is. Not many people knew it.

Sakura knows what locked-in syndrome was because her grandmother died from it. Poor old lady has suffered, mom couldn't afford to take care of the medical expenses and it was a nightmare for Sakura's grandmother...she didn't have anyone to spend time with her, to watch over her, to bathe her properly because for a period of time, Sakura's mother felt sick too because she was starving herself and depriving herself from sleep to be able to support everyone at once...and Sakura was thirteen years old back then and she watched her grandmother suffer and suffer and suffer and die alone. So yes, she knows what locked-in syndrome is.

"Because of her condition, we're not able to go outside and shop or do mother daughter things...it's painful to see her that way. When the caregiver has to chew the food for her, and feed her...and the fact that she's can't socialize and go events or plan things anymore is just painful." Karin's face is a bit teary, then looks back to Sakura. "but don't feel bad for me..."

_HA! Feel bad for you? why the hell will I feel bad for you? Yes, your rich mother has locked in syndrome, but at least she has a personal caregiver and a husband to provide her whatever the hell she needed and her only problem is not being able to go shopping anymore or attend parties while my grandmother had no one to take care of her. she shit herself every single day. So shut the fuck up you ugly four eyed bitch. I don't feel bad for you._

But again, she has that usual fake smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry I'm telling you my life story," Karin giggles nervously. "It's just that I talk a lot when I'm nervous and I really want to be friends with you, I should just stop talking right?"

"Just a little bit," Sakura mutters and then looks out the window. They're by the sea and she sees the beautiful gigantic yacht.

She gasps and as soon as the car stops, she steps out of the car and is outside, watching the yacht in awe.

It's three story highs, it's gigantic and it's golden and it's so, beautiful. Oh, she is fantasizing about her being the owner of this yacht...oh gosh.

_Life is so not fair._

"What a beauty, huh?" Menma is standing next to her, staring at the yacht.

"Yes," Sakura says in a dreamy way.

"I own three of them." He announces, and there's a ring in Sakura's brain. She suddenly turns to him and her jaw drops slightly. "_**Three**_ yacht?"

"Yes," Menma smiles. "But I'm thinking about buying a jet now."

Sakura bites her lips and smirks at her. "hmmm that's a very good idea."

Menma smirks back. "I'd love to take you for a ride one day."

"Sure, that will be..." she licks her lips. "amazing."

"This is an amazing boat, Karin!" Hinata smiles at Karin, as they all started walking toward it. "Dad is thinking about buying me a cruise."

Sakura rolls her eyes and mentally mimics Hinata's voice. _Daddy is thinking about buying me this, daddy is thinking about buying me that nannanannanannannnananna_

"A cruise? That's really awesome." Karin answers.

"Yes, I love the sea and sea animals since I've always been a child. We're actually thinking about traveling in a month the family and I to the Country of Water, and for two whole weeks, I will be surrounded with nothing but water."

"Ah, I remember when I was seven years old my mom and my dad took me to the water village. We stayed at our villa, you know the one with a giant bird statue."

"the house painted in gold?" Hinata gasps. "I love it! I never thought it was yours! What a small world!"

Karin giggles "we actually own five more villas but in other countries."

_Oh please God, just shoot me right now. _Sakura begs. She is immensely irritated with those two spoiled bitches. _ugh_.

"Anyways, Sakura...what do you are you studying?" Menma asks her, they are now in the beautiful yacht and the captain starts to drive away. Sakura is holding a glass of mosel-saar-ruwer riesling wine, standing at the deck of the boat, enjoying the breeze and the color of the sea.

Hinata, Naruto and Karin are swimming. Sakura chose not to swim because she knows Menma will love to see her in a bathing suit, but he has to work for it. He has to deserve to see more parts of her body and with time, she will be the one deciding.

"I am undecided." She purrs at him. "I'm good at everything, but I have no idea what category I fall in."

"You're above any categories," Menma corrects her. "Your exceptional and unique."

She chuckles. "I've heard that a lot."

"That's because it's true." Menma insists. "I bet your boyfriend or fiancé must be lucky to have such beautiful woman like you."

She smirks at him. "I don't have a boyfriend or a fiancé." She tells him and notices the excitement in his eyes.

"That's a shame," Menma says, "Someone as beautiful as you not being taken?"

"That's because I'm still saving myself for the right man." She answers slowly, not breaking eye contact from him. "Someone who will prove me that he deserves me."

"Ah," Menma smirks. "Of course," He then clears his throat "Are you doing anything tomorrow? I'd like to take you out for dinner."

She mentally smirks then loses her attention on him and she starts drinking her wine.

_Rule number one, don't agree to the first date any man offers. _

"I'm busy tomorrow."

"Oh...um, that's fine...how about Monday?" Menma insists.

"hmm, I don't know." She says. "I'll let you know before we part this evening." and before giving him the chance to talk or insist, she walks away from the deck, inside the yacht and get herself more wine from the personal bar.

"Ah, it was such a blast, thank you for having us, Karin." Hinata hugs Karin.

"no, thank you for coming. I had fun, you're very sweet girl..." Karin starts, then to Sakura. "Thank you so much...I...I hope we hang out more...and I'd really like to go shopping with you."

Sakura smirks. "I told you we start as early as tomorrow."

"Oh...you mean it?" Karin asks excited.

"Yes, of course. And Hinata can come with us, it'll be just the three of us."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it." Hinata smiles at Karin. "Well, see you tomorrow around noon?"

"noon sounds good." Sakura says and hugs Hinata then whispers in her ears. "I'm mad at you for not telling me about Naruto."

Then she withdraws from her, Hinata gives her a sorry look then a good bye.

"Nice meeting you, Sakura-chan." Naruto hugs Sakura once more, says good-bye to Karin and leaves with Hinata.

Karin too says goodbye to Sakura and Menma and then gets in her limousine and leaves.

It's now Menma and Sakura.

"So..." Menma starts, smiling at her.

"So?" Sakura repeats, looking at him and smiling back.

"Have you thought about going on a date with me on Monday?"

"hmmmm," she says walking close to her. "It will be a pleasure to go on a date with you, Mr. Uzumaki."

Menma's heart starts to beat a bit faster and he smiles at her, takes a step closer to her.

"You won't regret it." He promises her.

"I hope not." She murmurs, they're staring at each others and she takes another closer toward him and their face are inches close to one another. She bites her lips and gets even closer.

Menma thinks she's about to kiss him and he closes his eyes and leans down to meet her kiss, but Sakura instead moves her lips to his ears and then whispers. "Good night, Menma."

Then she retracts herself from him and then walks away leaving him feeling hotter than he has ever felt before.

**Author's Note: **

So heyyyyy :) again for those who don't know...Menma is a real naruto character not an OC. He's from the movie Road to Ninja. Google him :3

Sakura's a bitch in this story and I'm writing this story and making her the mean one because most of all Sasusaku stories are mostly about Sasuke being the asshole and Sakura being the one begging for love. In this story, it's going to be the opposite. Sakura is going to be the bad one and Sasuke...he's going to be the good one...more or else. like 90% good and 10% asshole. And Sakura will be like 99% asshole and 1% good lol. But anyways, you will love and Hate Sakura. In the beggening you will hate her real good, but you'll eventually love her so bare with me. Have I ever let you down? ;)

Mmmmkay? Review. And be patient you'll see Sasuke with Sakura, but not next chapter. I want to emphasize and have you guys get to know her and see how much of an arrogant, mean, cruel, manipulative B*tch she is first and get to know her before she meets Sasuke.

Alright! review!

Laters!


	4. Everything Is Not Always As It Seems

"Sakura, you missed dinner." Her mother scolds her as she tries to sneak back in her room.

It's ten PM at night and she thought they were all asleep.

"I'm sorry mom, I just had so much fun with her that I didn't see the time fly,"

"Fun?" Mebuki raises her eyebrows. "I thought you were helping her with homework."

Sakura sighs, "Yes, mom. I was helping her with homework but the whole time. We studied for few hours, but then when we finished studying, some of her friends came over. I met the Judge's daughter today." She grins.

Mebuki raises an eyebrow. "Judge Otsuki's daughter?"

"Yes, mother." Sakura nods giving a hug to her mother. "She's so kind and beautiful. She's actually inviting me to have lunch at her house tomorrow."

Mebuki frowns displeased. "no."

"Aw, come mother! It's a good opportunity. Her father is the judge,"

Her mother gives her an indignified look.

"No, mom! I don't mean it that way. What I mean is Karin is maybe four or five years older than me and she already has a degree in law and you know...I've been thinking and being a lawyer is not bad for me."

Her mother gasps pleased. "You're finally thinking about picking a major?"

"Yes." Sakura tells her mom. "You know, I like defending women and I believe in female power, so I think being a lawyer will be good for me and Karin is insisting that I meet her father for lunch tomorrow so he can give me advise and help me finish school and maybe help me get in a law school."

"Oh Sakura!" Her mother hugs her. "This is good news!"

"Yes, mama! See? I told you hanging out with rich people will help me succeed nya?" She winks.

Mebuki rolls her eyes and smiles. "I still want to meet Hinata."

"Yes mother, it's just that she always is busy but I'll manage to get her to visit you someday. However, I won't bring her here until Ino fixes herself up. She's still getting high all the time and it will be an embarrassment for me to have–"

"so you're embarrassed of me, is that it?" Ino suddenly comes. "I'm the embarrassment. You're ashamed of me as your sister?"

Sakura gasps startled that Ino is suddenly here. She's used to be getting high on something in her room around this time.

"Ino, you know that's not what I meant." Sakura scowls "And are you drunk? You see? That's exactly why I don't want Hinata to come visit you. Look at you? You're drunk and high!"

"So what?" Ino yells back. "So what if I'm drunk and high? I'm still your sister and you still want to present me to your friends! If you say you care about me the way you do then you..."

"Yes, Ino. You're still my sister and there is nothing more I will love than presenting you to my friends, but not in this stage. I will not, ever in my life let any of my friends see you that way."

"So what do you tell them when you talk about me? Huh? do you even talk about me? Do you even talk about mom?"

Sakura glares at Ino and walks close to her. "Yes, I talk about you and mother to my friends and you know what I tell them? I tell them you, Ino, you're studying art abroad with the scholarship you've earned because that's what you will be doing once we get enough money to put your through rehab!" she turns to her mother. "and I might as well be honest with you too, mother. I tell Hinata that you're a doctor and helping people overseas. something that you've always wanted to do and it's not too late mom. I met someone today, and I think he'll be the one for me. He's young, handsome and rich and very smart and comes from Konoha and he's interested in me. If everything goes the way I plan to, then we will get married and he will be taking care of us, get you to rehab, Ino and mom you can go back to school again and start over and become what you've always wanted."

Her mother shakes her head. "Sakura, I'm sure you mean no harm to Ino or I, but what you've just said has really offended both of us. Lying to your friends about the financial state of your family will only end up harming everyone in the end. I am not proud of me abandoning my studies for a man, and neither is Ino, but it's the truth and it's real and you can't lie to your friends about that!"

Sakura can't believe her mother is siding Ino. "So you really think my friends will still want to hang out with me if they find out I am just a girl who lives in this dump and who has a mother who works more than two jobs, can't afford to buy herself nice things and a druggie as a sister?"

"Watch your tone, young lady!" Mebuki scolds Sakura not liking the way she is portraying her family. "Yes, if they're really your friends and they care about you, they will still want to hang out with you even after knowing about your family!"

"Ah! you don't understand this is not how it works. Rich people only hang out with rich people!"

"You said it, Sakura." Ino hisses. "And we're not rich people, accept it and hang out with people who actually completely love you for who you really are. People like Lee!"

"What's up with you two ganging up on me all of the sudden?" Sakura's voice is becoming louder. "Why can't you two ever be happy for what I'm doing? Mom, I've just told you I have an opportunity to meet the Judge and he can write me some letters of recommendations to some really good law schools! I am following my studies just like you asked me too, and I've also said that I met someone that I am interested in! Isn't that what you've always wanted from me? then why the heck are you two always seeing wrong in everything I do?"

"Sakura–"

"No. I don't even want to continue fighting...we never see life in the same way and I actually had a very good day today and I'm not letting you two miserable women ruin it. Good night mother, sister!" She hisses at them and hurries herself in her room ignoring her mother calling after her.

Sakura closes the door behind her and then rolls her eyes then kicks the shopping back that's in front of her in anger.

Ugh! Why can't her sister and her mother see things the way she sees things?! Can't they see she doing all this to take them all out of misery? What's wrong with wanting to be rich and live the high life? She deserves it! She's beautiful and so are they! It seems like they actually enjoy being miserable! I mean, yes, mother never stops giving a little bit of her hard working money to Ino when she knows that all Ino spends it on is drugs, and Ino, she has the opportunity to stop it or get a part time job or go back to college or do something but all she does is stay home and get high and complains about her life and they all want her to be just like her? Settle down for a good for nothing, spread her legs and let that good for nothing take her and then abandon her? HA! She rather die and rot in hell than become like her two family members.

Sakura takes a deep breath and stares at herself in the mirror.

_Calm down, girl. Calm down. You had a beautiful day today and you'll have a better one tomorrow and the day after and the day after._

She smirks. Yes, that's right. The way Menma has been looking at her, she knows she got him right where she needs. Soon, soon he will completely fall in love with them and soon she will be going to Konoha with him and live happily ever after with lots and lots of money.

Money is all she needs.

She undresses, takes a shower and then goes get her beauty sleep.

Sakura wakes up the next morning of course with Lee singing for her. As always, she wakes up with a smile on her face. She yawns and stretches and giggles. Today is going to be full of glamour and shopping and fun!

She can't wait!

Alright, as always, first thing's first, she has to shower and get herself ready. Ino has bought the water from the well already to their bathroom. Sakura smiles, that's how she knows Ino is not mad at her anymore and they've already made up. That's one thing they both have in common. As mad as they can be at each others, the next day, they always start over on a good note. That's Sakura's personality. She never wakes up in a bad mood, she never wakes up feeling bitter.

She takes a shower and dresses herself as cute as possible.

She's wearing a short strapless white summer dress with flower prints on it . She lets her pink hair down, it's a bit wavy due to the fact that she just showered, but she will let it that way. It looks cute and innocent on her and she wants to look that way because there might be a chance of her meeting Karin or Hinata's father today. She always tries to look as innocent and adorable as possible around Hinata's father so he can always think the best of her.

She puts a little bit of lip balm and a bit of mascara, puts on some colorful bracelet and a small deep pink high heel, but noot too high. Again, she wants to look cute and innocent today. She loves high heels. It makes her taller and powerful and confident.

Sakura stares at herself in the mirror once more and winks, then grabs her bag and walks downstairs to meet her mother and sister who are getting ready to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, mom." Sakura smiles at her mother genuinely and then hugs Ino. "Hey beautiful,"

"Hey." Ino smiles back.

"You're up early for once, dear." Mebuki tells Sakura, grabbing another plate.

"I'm having breakfast with you too." sakura tells her. "You're right mom, I don't spend enough time with my two lovely ladies and I don't want any of you guys to think for once that I prefer other people to you two. I love you both and blood is thicker than water."

Mebuki smiles nervously at the last comment.

"That's nice of you to say, Sakura." Ino smiles back at her sister. Sakura kisses her on the cheek and takes a seat next to her as her mother serves her breakfast.

"Thanks mom." Sakura tells her.

The three of them are eating breakfast together.

"So Sakura," Her mother says with a tender smile. "You'll be twenty next Saturday, how do you want to celebrate it?"

"I don't want to." Sakura rolls her eyes. She detest celebrating her birthday because it reminds her of the time where her father left her mother. She never celebrates it then. She remembers when she turned eleven, that morning, she jumped out of her bed early and wanted to go bug her mother to go bake her that cake and demand her father to go get her presents, but instead, she found them in the kitchen fighting and fighting and yelling and he slapped her and so did she and he slapped her harder then spit on her, called her a whore, told her that he was leaving her for another woman and would never ever ever come back for a boring piece of trash like her.

_"stop it daddy! stop it!" Sakura got in the middle of the fight, trying to break both of them up, but the father violently pushed her away. "you are not my daughter!" He roared at her. _

**_Tsk. Well you're not my father either._**

"Come on, Sakura." Mebuki insists. "You'll turn twenty, you're not going to be a teenager anymore. That's something you have to celebrate that one at least."

"I don't want to." Sakura repeats again, through her gritted teeth. "And you know why mother,"

Mebuki sighs, she knows exactly why...it has been the most traumatizing day for her poor Sakura. But Mebuki is at peace with herself, she holds no hate or anger or anything anymore whenever she thinks of that day. It's all in the past and it's bad memory...she just wishes that Sakura could do the same. She just wants her daughter to celebrate her birthday and have a good time, she just wants Sakura to enjoy herself more and leave all this hate and resentment behind and just enjoy herself...so Mebuki decides to play reverse psychology on Sakura.

"Sakura, you tell me and your sister Ino not to ruin our happiness for a man, yet you're keeping yourself from celebrating your birthday because of your father."

Sakura glares at her mother.

"I'm just saying..." Mebuki shrugs.

"I am not...keeping..." _ah what the heck_. "fine. I'll celebrate it."

"aaaahhh!" Ino squeals. "Really? you'll celebrate your birthday?"

"IF," Sakura warns raising her eyebrow. "IF you stay sober until my birthday. That means, no drugs, no alcohol, no nothing."

"B-but I can't just stop like this..." Ino sweat-dropped

"Hmph, you can do anything if you put your heart and mind to it." Sakura retorts.

Ino sighs. "I promise you I will try really really hard."

Sakura smiles. "Good girl," then to her mother "And mom, you have to take at least one day off before my birthday just to yourself, you can do whatever you want. You can sleep, you can read books, you can do your hair, you can go to the market, you can do anything but work. Just one day."

"Sakura, you know I need to work everyday to be able to pay our bills."

"ah, don't worry ma," Sakura reassures her. "I already told you yesterday that I found a man."

"Another one?" Ino says nonchalantly.

"No! Not another one. His name is Menma Uzumaki. He's from Konoha." Sakura says dreamily.

"Hmmm...what a nice name."

"He's the CEO of the Ring Company. He has three yacht and a jet and his brother is the Second In Command."

"No, way." Ino gasps. "That's really awesome."

"Yes, see? I told you if I wait long enough, I'll have someone who deserves me." Sakura giggles.

"Do you love him Sakura?" Her mother asks her.

Sakura sighs. She doesn't want to hear her mother lecture her again.

"I don't know..." she sighs. "When our eyes first met, I heard something click in my heart."

cha-ching is what clicked.

"Ah, well you never said that about another man, that's a good sign." Mebuki says a bit appeased.

"Yes, mother."

"Maybe you'll invite him for your birthday with us? That'll be a encouragement for me to get sober." Ino says.

_uh, no. that's not happening. _

"I don't want any man to celebrate my birthday with me." Sakura snaps. "Don't push it."

Ino sighs. "alright, alright. Geez."

"We'll spend your birthday together, just the three of us, Sakura." Her mother appeases her.

"Thank you." Sakura tells them. They continue to eat breakfast together in harmony and talk about everything and nothing, and once they finish, Sakura helps clear the table with Ino (which she hates doing) while her mother goes get ready for work. Once Sakura finishes cleaning up, she kisses her sister goodbye and leaves the house.

She's supposed to meet Hinata at the usual bistro at noon and it's eleven am. If she takes the taxi, she will be there within twenty minutes and she will have to wait, so she decides to walk. She likes walking, it's a good exercise for her body and she gets compliments from men when she passes by, plus it's a beautiful sunny day so why not walk? She'll walk by the park.

He is at the park, slighting jogging. It's a bad idea because his doctor advised him not to do any physical activities for a week. His body needs to get used of the medication and because of the low iron in his blood, he should eat in the morning and drink a lot of cranberry juice and strawberries before doing anything, but he is a stubborn young twenty three year old multi billionaire.

But if you don't listen to the doctor, then you'll regret it.

He starts to feel dizzy and light headed. His vision starts to blur and he leans against the tree for support breathing hard.

Darn it. Just a week. Just a week more and he will be able to run and practice and do sportive activities. Right now, he just needs patience.

His breathing becomes hard and quickens again and he loses his balance, so he falls down on the grass under the tree and closes his eyes and brings his hand to cover his face so he can see complete darkness...but all he can see when he closes his eyes is her.

Sakura.

Damn it. Everything is so complicated right now.

Sakura on the other hand about few feet away witnessed the man collapsing down the floor and covering his eyes.

_What a weak prick_. She thinks. While the man fell down, she doesn't miss his wallet falling down from him pocket and few feet away from him.

A very mischievous smirk appears on the pinkette's lips. She looks around the park. It's a bit deserted. No one is really looking and that weak man seems to be knocked out so she slowly and carefully walks toward his wallet, leans down and picks it up.

The young man is close to drifting away and dream about her when he hears her very soft, yet cruel voice speak.

"Hey, you dropped your wallet, dumbass." She says and he opens his eyes and glances at her. His eyes widen in surprise.

Oh, it's her! It's really Sakura, and she is even more beautiful than the first time he saw her a month ago. She's...divine. Her wavy pink hair are falling down her celestial shoulders. She's wearing the most beautiful summer dress he has ever seen. No, scratch that, the summer dress is only beautiful because she's wearing it. and her lean, long legs, the one he fantasizes so much about touching are right there, glowing under the sun...and that predatory devilish green eyes of hers are darkening lustfully as she looks down his wallet and then starts to walk away, without even glancing at him.

He rises up, with his mouth slightly opened.

Did she just...steal his wallet and not even glance at him? Unbelievable, she's the worst.

He continues to watch her walk away and look into his wallet with such a hungry look. He could see her eyes light up like a child on christmas as she takes all of the cash from his wallet. He believes he has a total of 59000 yens ($500) in cash in that wallet and she takes it all, then throws his wallet out in the nearest garbage.

He chuckles and shakes his head. That woman has no shame. She just...watched a man fall down and din't even bother asking him if he was okay, instead, she steals his money. How cruel.

He shakes his head once more, smiling at himself. That's something completely out of the ordinary. She truly loves money, doesn't she? At least he's glad he gets to see her once more, this time in broad day light. She's a million times prettier than she was a month ago. He continues to shake his head and then somehow, he found his strength back and stood up, then walked toward the garbage bin and picked up his wallet.

_Sakura, the hot thief._

"Sakura, I love your dress!" Hinata says hugging the pinkette as she comes to meet her at their usual cafe.

"Hinata, you look amazing yourself." Sakura compliments as well. "Are we meeting Karin here or at her house."

Sakura hopes it's at her house just because she wants to meet the Judge Ostuki.

"No, Karin's coming to meet us. She should be here any seconds." Hinata says "have the seat, let's drink a cold one cause it's really hot today."

"Sure." Sakura agrees as they order themselves very cold fruity tropical drink.

"Sakura," Hinata says in a begging voice. "I'm so sorry I haven't said anything to you about Naruto-kun..."

"Yes, you owe me an explanation" Sakura scolds at her.

"I didn't tell you yet because I wanted to be sure that what Naruto and I had was real. Do you remember the heartbreak I had from Shikamaru-kun?"

Oh yes, she remembers the scandal with Shikamaru, another low life bastard. He was flirting with Hinata, giving her false hope while he had another girlfriend. Temari . Making Hinata look like the slut in the story. Hinata almost died of embarrassment. Good thing Sakura was there to defend her when Temari was calling Hinata a boyfriend stealer, a slut, a mistress.

"I didn't want to live through it again and I wanted to be completely sure that Naruto is for real."

Sakura raises her eyebrow. "And how do you know he's for real?" All men are cheaters and users if you let them, sweetheart. All men.

"Well for first, he knows my father on a personal level so I don't think he will try to hurt me or play me. and most importantly, he...I don't know Sakura, when we first met, when our eyes both crossed...I felt something warm build inside my heart and I don't how to tell you...but I'm sure he felt it too...Sakura, Naruto is charming and so lively and so amazing and funny and energetic and warm and he makes my heart beat soooo fast!" Hinata starts to daydream.

All Sakura's hearing is poison, poison, poison. She is completely allergic to love.

"Hinata, just be careful. Don't fall too hard for him." Sakura warns.

"aw, I know. But please, please please don't fill my head with doubt and negative thoughts, I don't want distrust to ruin our relationship. Moreover, we're staring slow and easy."

Sakura rolls her eyes at her. "Fine."

"And also," Hinata smirks at her. "I've noticed something spark between you and Menma."

Sakura smirks back.

"I was eating breakfast with Naruto-kun earlier and he told me that Menma couldn't stop asking and thinking about you."

_well duh? What man doesn't dream or think about me?_

"ah, really. What a surprise." Sakura says innocently pretending to be interested.

"That you two have a date tomorrow and he's so nervous because he doesn't know where to take you...and that you're so hard to read. he can't tell whether or not you're interested in him or not."

_rule number two. Never let a man know exactly whether you're into him or not. Keep him guessing and wondering._

"oh, well he's alright." Sakura shrugs blending her drink with her straw before taking a sip.

"um...he's alright? you mean you're not interested?" Hinata asks.

"I never said that." Sakura answers vaguely.

"So you're interested?" Hinata wants to know so bad.

"well...he's not bad, but our first date will tell what category he will fall in." Sakura answers again nonchalantly.

"Sakura," Hinata scolds. "Do you like him or not?"

_none of your business, Hinata. _

"Sakura! Hinata!" Karin suddenly comes in the bistro completely cheerful.

_Oh one after the other._ Sakura mentally rolls her eyes and then smiles at her. Hinata gets up to hug and greet Karin, but Sakura just seats there and fakes smile at Karin.

after awkwardly realizing that she can't hug Sakura, she slowly takes her seat to on the table.

"it's such a pleasure to see you two!" Karin smiles at them both.

"Me too!" Hinata says.

"So what's our plan today, Sakura?" Karin asks, turning to Sakura with excitement in her eyes.

"Well first, we go get a pedicure and do our nails." Not that she needs to have a pedicure or manicure, her nails are naturally perfect just the way they are, but then again, she likes spoiling herself.

"Then we go shopping," she continues. "and then more shopping and maybe get your hair done."

"sounds like fun!" Karin exclaims. "Yay!"

Sakura looks at her for a while. "no." Sakura tells her shaking her head. "just don't."

"s-sorry..." Karin apologizes a bit embarrassed.

"Oh she's just teasing you! Let's go!" Hinata says getting up after finishing her drink and the three girls spend their days shopping and trying on clothes and shopping even more. All Karin was talking about was that boring old fat Lochiha Sosukay or whatever...and was just day dreaming about him and how much of a God he is. Sakura wanted to barf. She has a very hideous imagination of the young, and extremely hot Uchiha Sasuke. She doesn't even remember that she just robbed him earlier while he was passing out. Well, she didn't even glance at him not even for a second. All her attention was on that wallet of his, and she didn't really care.

Hinata too was talking about the love of her life, Uzumaki Naruto...bleh. The boring guy who likes this town. Ugh those two rich girls have lack of style and too in love. They're going get hurt soon, that's all Sakura sees, and she wouldn't care less because they'll probably come back crying on her should and the best way Sakura knows how to make rich girls feel better is to get them to spend their money and shop shop shop.

and that's what they've been doing until the evening.

"When can we meet again?" Karin begs Sakura with her new hair cut. Her hair is more presentable and she looks a bit better with the outfit she picked for herself. _Still ugly, but more presentable._

"Hm...maybe Tuesday or Wednesday? we can meet and shop for your engagement party dress."

"Ah so you're really coming?"

"yes."

"Great! I can't wait for you to meet my fiancee, I'm sure as soon as you see him, you'll all understand why I can't shut my mouth about him!" Karin says.

_Yeah, okay._ Sakura rolls her eyes. "Of course, I can't wait to meet the famous...um..."

_shit what's his name again? _

"Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata comes to Sakura's rescue.

"ah! yes, him. Okay. bye-bye girl." Sakura says quickly and waves goodbye to Karin.

Karin gets in her limo and drives away and it's just Hinata and Sakura at the shopping department.

"Today was such a blast, Sakura." Hinata tells her.

"And tomorrow is going to be better one," she murmurs flipping her hair.

"Does it have to do with Menma?" Hinata smirks at her.

Sakura giggles.

"Aw, Sakura. I can tell you're really into him! Can you imagine, maybe we might get married at the same time with the Uzumaki brothers! ahhh! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"Yes! we'll be just like sister in laws."

"real sisters for life!" Hinata squeals and both girls start giggling, not noticing that Temari , another rich brat who personally hates Sakura and Hinata because of the whole Shikamaru drama, has just entered the store.

The minute she sees Sakura and Hinata is the minute she scoffs. Temari is about two years older than the two of them. She is a messy looking body builder girls. She is more of a tomboy. Her blonde hair are always put in four messy buns, she never changes her style at all and all she does is complain and boss other people around and judge people. Sakura hates her.

Temari strongly dislikes Sakura and Hinata because for one, Sakura has been going on dates with her father once and caused a big fight between her mother and father, and Hinata did the same, flirted and went on dates with her boyfriend and almost caused them to break up. She hates them both and will always find something insulting and humiliating to say to them.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Two vermin trying to taint this classy store." Temari scoffs at them.

Hinata looks down painfully. Ugh, she always hates coming across that girl. How many times does she has to apologize to Temari and explain her that she had no idea that Shikamaru was dating her?

"Oh Temari, always the same bitter immature little girl." Sakura retorts.

"ha, immature?" Temari scoffs and laughs with fakery. "I am more mature than any of you two good for nothing husband and boyfriend stealers." She raises her tone so people who are walking around could hear what she's saying.

Hinata clears her throat in displeasure. But Sakura isn't going to let Temari insult them or have the last laugh.

"stealer?" Sakura chuckles. "Um, I shall remind you, bunny head, that your daddy is the one who has been running after me, and Shikamaru is the one who has been chasing after Hinata. Maybe they want us because something is wrong with you. You can't satisfy your boyfriend, so he starts looking for someone who can." she giggles cruelly and looks up at Temari. "I mean look at you, you're like 6 foot and three hundred pounds and look like an American Football line backer."

There are some faint oooohhs in the background.

Temari flushes, but is not going to let Sakura get the last laugh!

"Fine, I may look like a giant, but at least I run the D." Temari smirks.

Sakura scoffs. Ugh, now Temari is trying to vent about the amount of boys she has slept with. What a whore. She really wants to fight with her on how much dick she gets? Ew. No, that's the line Sakura can't cross.

"Come on, Hinata. Let's not waste our time with...Miss D-runner." Sakura tells Hinata and takes her hand.

"Don't hate on me booboo," Temari yells after them with triumphant smirk. "you all know I have that million dollar pussy."

Ugh, that girl really can't keep it classy huh? Sakura has to shut her mouth so she stops and turns back to her, the crowd is staring at the scene with anticipation. Is there going to be a physical fight?

No. Sakura is not going to publicly fight with a girl. Boys love seeing that, but she sure wants to shut that dirty mouth of Temari.

"Yeah you may have that million dollar vagina, Temari." Sakura purrs, still slowly walking toward her with the devil in her eyes. She walks so close to her that they're both staring at each others face to face. "But your face looks bankrupted." Sakura says loud enough for everyone to hear and the crowd roars.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" People said.

Hinata too brought her hand over her mouth, not believing what Sakura just said

Temari gasps undignified and completely embarrassed.

"Don't start a fight you can't win, sweetheart." Sakura tells her shrugging, then she turns around and flips her hair and walks away with Hinata, both girls are giggling.

"You're so bad, Sakura." Hinata tells her once they're outside.

"She deserved it, come on, let's shop even more." Sakura continues and the two girls go shopping for more clothes, and of course, Hinata is the one paying.

The next day evening, Sakura is getting herself ready for the date. Her mother helps her curl up her hair and Sakura is wearing a very, very, sexy criss cross black dress. Her make up is on point and she looks like a fierce diva.

"You're a very beautiful girl." Her mother tells her, smiling at her.

"Thanks mother." Sakura tells her and smiles back.

"be safe." Mebuki hugs her and walks her outside.

"Good luck, make sure you tell me how it goes with Mr. Uzumaki!" Ino tells her waving at her too.

Sakura smirks.

_It will go well, as always. _

With half the money Sakura stoles from the unconscious man she found at the park, she is able to reserve herself a personal cab driver for the whole week. The taxi is not yellow. It's black and a bit classy. She chose to have it this way, so Menma thinks she has a personal chauffeur herself and also not have Menma insist on dropping her home, because she doesn't want him knowing where she really lives.

Sakura meets Menma at the fanciest restaurant in the town. She knows where and when to meet him because he had called her earlier. He obtained her phone number through Hinata of course.

"You look lovely," Menma tells Sakura as soon as she arrives at the restaurant.

"Thank you." She smiles at him as she gives her hand out for him to kiss it.

"Shall we?" He directs her inside the restaurant which has been completely reserved just for the two of them.

There isn't anyone else in the restaurant.

_Okay, he knows how to make things a bit more special._ Sakura thinks.

"Please, have a seat." Menma pulls out a chair for her and lets her seat down before seating down himself.

The dinner with her is probably the most, confusing yet hottest dinner he's ever had with a woman. For first, she's hot and very distracting. Her eyes have this hypnotizing effect on him, and he's lost whenever he looks at her. He is very infatuated and turned on and attracted and can't wait to have her out of this little black dress. I mean, he always gets the girls in bed on the first night and if everything goes right, he'll have her screaming his name in few hours. He likes her, don't think he just wants for her body. She's a very interesting and talks like a very smart woman and she dreams big and has a lot of confidence. Not many girls are like her. She's exceptional and he thinks she is the one.

Sakura on the other hand thinks he is going to be very easy manipulating and using. He is practically drooling before her and after receiving the informations about how much he owns and how successful his company is, she knows he is someone worth keeping. But again, she needs time to make sure he is the one she wants to settle with. They've only known each other for a day and she wants to keep learning more and more about that man. He's not really interesting, but hey, he is better than all the men she's ever dated.

"May I see you, again tomorrow?" Menma asks Sakura after they finish eating. His first intention was to ask her to follow him to his hotel, but after at the end of their intense dinner, he realized she isn't that easy to convince and he has to work hard to get her in bed. And he respects her even more for that.

"Hmm," Sakura thinks. "I don't know...I'm not sure what else we'll be doing." Sakura murmurs.

"You can help me visit and know this town a bit more," Menma proposes, but he sees the displeased look on her face and he thinks of something else very quick. "I mean, or we could...um go dancing...or..." Think Menma! What do girls like to do...what does this hot girl likes to do...ah! that's right, yesterday she spent the day with Hinata and Karin and Hinata said all they did was..."um shopping..."

"shopping" She finally sounds interested.

"yes!" he says. Yes! "we can go shopping together."

"ah?" Sakura raises an eyebrow and takes a few step toward him. "You like shopping?"

"V-very," he swallowed, his heart beating fast as she is getting closer toward him. "I'd love you buy you a dress..."

Sakura's eyes glisten in interest, and she bites her lips.

"A dress...? for what?"

So I can take it off you later...He thinks to himself but answers. "For the engagement party of Friday for Mr. Uchiha and Karin." he swallows. "I'd like to take you there as my partner...if that's okay with you..."

_Oh yes, rich boy. That's so fine with me. _

Sakura smirks at him and gets even closer face to face again, she places a small kiss on his cheek. The kiss doesn't even last two seconds but yet is sensual and and hot and has him craving for more.

"I'd love to go shopping with you tomorrow and follow you to the Engagement Party." She whispers, her eyes not breaking from his.

He smiles and exhales. "Oh ? I can't wait..." he suddenly purrs back, looking down at her, his face still very close to her. He wants another kiss, this time, a longer one. "I'll be counting down the minutes." tells her.

"yeah?" Sakura purrs back, slightly moaning, closer and closer, they can both takes their breaths. "I'll be counting down the seconds."

He's about to gently cup her chin and kiss her, but she completely back away and smirks at him. "Good night, Menma."

Then she walks back inside her black taxi cab and drives away.

Menma sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

Oh that woman.

The next day, Sakura skips school of course and goes meet Menma at the shopping center. They spend the whole entire day shopping and shopping and shopping and like a dog, Menma obeys and buys her every she choses without even thinking twice. He bought her clothes, and jewelries of all types and shoes and more clothes and he of course, was carrying the bags and she only rewards him with a sexy thank you, or a killer smile... or a small hug. she doesn't even need to kiss him or sleep with him. Her charms have already been working. Sakura is satisfied and content with him because he is able to buy her the most expensive styles and clothes and jewelries which proves that he has a lot and a lot of money. Alright, he is definitely a keeper.

Menma is falling in love with her, not just because of her divine body, but she's so mysterious and so sexy yet innocent at the same, he can't tell what she's thinking and her smile makes him feel like a king. He really likes and tends to keep her with him.

"Thank you, for this amazing day," She thanks him in the evening, when her 'chauffeur' comes.

"Did you really have fun?" Menma asks her.

"you're so...amazing. you're best." She tells him. He smiles like a dog as if he has been rewarded.

woof!

Sakura smirks and then finally kisses him on the lips, sensually and slowly and ohh...hot damn...her lips are so soft...softer than a mashmellow, than a shadow...and her tongue...is so warm. Oh...this is heaven for Menma.

Sakura has her eyes opened while kissing him, she rolls her eyes. Meh...well, it's not the first time she's kissed a man, probably the third time. She doesn't really let many men too close to her body. Only the ones who managed to please her completely earn maybe a peck on the lips and or a kiss like she's giving Menma.

She never sees the big deal with kissing someone, she even thinks it's disgusting because of the amount of germs the partner might have in his mouth. _Ewww...okay time to break that kiss._

She breaks the kiss brusquely, bringing Menma back from cloud 9, then hugs him so things he doesn't see her disgusted face.

"I feel like...we're connecting on a deeper level..." she purrs in his ears. "Oh Menma...I want you..." she moans at him.

Menma feels something hardening down there and he can't talk.

"I want you so much...you have no idea..." she continues to purrs, while hugging him. "I can't wait for us to share our first together..."

_Oh My God, Is she serious!?_

"You don't have to wait," he tells her immediately and then We can go...to my hotel..." he tells her.

She smirks. _Yeah, keep dreaming_.

"Aw...Menma...I'd love nothing more than being with you tonight...but I can't...I don't believe in sex before marriage...so I can't...and I must go right now...or else I will lose control." She looks at him with despair in her eyes. "Good night Menma...I will be thinking of you tonight..."

Then just with that, she turns around and leaves snickering maniacally in her head.

_Oh men are soooo easy to manipulate. This is just too easy._

The next day, Wednesday, she's spending the evening with Deidara Explosiva at his modern. He wanted to talk to her.

"Ma cherie, as always you are fabulous!" Deidara tells her, kissing both sides of her cheeks.

"Thank you, Dei. You look fabulous as well." Sakura tells him.

"Tobi!" Deidara snaps his finger, and a young looking man wearing nothing else but a black pant, and a bowtie comes. Tobi is Deidara's personal servant. He keeps his house clean and makes his meal and everything Deidara needs from him.

"Yes, Deidara Sama!" Tobi comes.

"Bring us some nice sweet red wine, shall you, darling?" Deidara orders him kindly.

"R-r-right away, sir!" Tobi says and runs back toward the kitchen. He is a bit flustered because of Sakura's beauty.

Sakura giggles as Tobi leaves.

"he's adorable, isn't he?" Deidara giggles as well.

"Indeed." Sakura answers then smirks at him. "so, how are you and your new man?"

Deidara blushes sightly. "He brought me flowers yesterday at my store."

Sakura gasps, pleased. "No way. Aw, that's so cute."

"he's so sweet." Deidara sighs. "I can't wait to go to the dinner with him this Friday."

Sakura giggles. "Hm, well I shall let you know too that I've found my prince charming and he's taking me to a glamourous dinner this Friday night too."

Deidara gasps and squeals. "Really! aww tell me! tell me! telllll meeeee!"

"calm down, Dei." Sakura giggles and when he does, Sakura starts. "He's from Konoha...and he is wonderful, he took me out for Dinner and we went shopping yesterday and he treats me like a queen."

"Awwww..." Deidara sighs.

"and Hinata and his brother tell me so much good things about him. He is really honorable and different from all the guys here in this town–" Tobi comes and serves them the drink.

"Thank you, Tobi." Sakura thanks him.

"Y-you're welcome!" Tobi squeals.

"You may be excused now, darling." Deidara orders Tobi.

"Y-yes Sama!" Tobi bows and then retires from the living room.

"So, who is that man?" Deidara murmurs raising an eyebrow to Sakura.

"His name is Menma Uzumaki." Sakura answers.

"ah!" Deidara exclaims. "The Uzumaki family."

"You know them?" Sakura is suddenly excited.

"Yes, honey. I know them...good family. Their mother, Kushina, she's a doll. She is fashion designer in Konoha and she and I compete all the time. But we love each others!" He giggles but then gets serious. "So you're thinking about choosing Menma as your princess charming?"

He sounds a bit disappointed.

"Yes...?" Sakura notices the tone in Deidara's words. "Why are you saying it like that?"

Deidara shrugs. "no reason, I mean...whatever floats your boat...I just thought you wanted someone as divine and Godly as you, someone prestigious extremely wealthy."

Sakura giggles nervously. "Menma is extremely wealthy."

"What? who told you that?" Deidara laughs too.

Sakura's heart begins to sink.

"What do you mean...? he's is wealthy. He's the CEO of a Ring Company and he has three yacht and is going to buy a jet and...he took me shopping for the most...expensive jewelries..."

"um no honey, I know rich people from Konoha and I can tell you that Menma is far from wealthy. I mean, yes, he is the CEO of that company because he is smart and has great ideas or whatever, but...someone else helped him make that company come to life financially."

"w-what...?" Sakura's heart sinks in disbelief. Please don't tell me she kissed a poor man. _OH PLEASE NO! _

"Okay honey, listen, there I go. Menma Uzumaki is like a really nice cute kid and very smart but he is part of a donation. There's someone else, who is the richest, the most most handsome," he licks his lips. "the most wonderful, sexy, powerful kind hearted man I have ever met. I'd fuck him if he let...hmmm...anyways girl, that man is the one donating money into Menma's company because he has so much money that he doesn't know what to do with so he does charity works and stuff. He's mastermind Engineer...he is the King of the Engineering world. He's everything at once, a civil engineer, an electrical engineer, a chemical engineer, a mechanical engineer, an environmental engineer and everything else at once...he is a a God. I mean...extremely wealthy. Dirty wealthy and he's the same age as Menma. I think someone like him definetely will fit you. Matter of fact, he's from Konoha too and he came her along with them."

"who is he?!" Sakura demands.

"The Famous, Uchiha Sasuke." Deidara murmurs proudly, blushing while saying name.  
>_<p>

**Author's Note**

:O

Ohh Sakura, you didn't see that one coming, did ya? huh? huh? hehehehehe

Lol things are going to start getting interresting and even more spicy. Brace yourselves guys!

And review! and lemme know what you think and all. Mkay? Muah!

laters!


	5. Twisted

Menma and Naruto have just left Sasuke Uchiha's hotel. Naruto visited his best friend to tell him how the meeting with another business man went. Naruto is covering for Sasuke until he completely recovers. Menma followed Naruto not because he is good friend with Sasuke, matter of fact he doesn't really get along with Sasuke and he personally dislikes him because he has it all and is the one who pretty much owns his company. However, Sasuke is a very great friend of his brother and he has been doing really good things for his new company, so he owes to visit Sasuke and check on how he is doing.

"Sasuke's looking bit better." Naruto tells Menma as soon as they got inside their car.

"ah." Menma replies not really paying attention. He's checking his phone intently.

"dude," Naruto tells him starting at him. "What...what's with you and your phone, you've been on it ever since you got in my car this morning...I mean yes, the iphone 8S is great and all, but...dude– "

"I'm just waiting for Sakura to reply me back." Menma answers, cutting his brother off.

Naruto stares at Menma then smirks at him. "You're really into her, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. Can you believe we haven't fucked yet?" Menma tells him smiling.

"no way! you, not banging the girl you took out on a date?" Naruto can't believe it.

"I know right?" Menma turns to him. "She's one of the kind."

"wow, you're really into her."

" I am brother," Menma says sincerely. "I really am. Sakura...is...different. I can't get her, but at the same time I am infatuated by her...I can't explain it. But, I really care about her."

"wow man...that's a first." Naruto says impressed.

"yes," Menma says staring at his phone. It's been what? four days since he met Sakura and he is already in love with her? Whatever that woman did to him, it worked and he really wants no one else but her. he has eyes for no other girls but her. Sakura and Sakura only, and his feelings for her are so honest. "I'm really into her."

Naruto smiles at his brother. Finally, someone he has found to fall in love with.

"I'm happy for you man, you know, maybe we will all three get married in four months." Naruto grins.

"all three?" Menma raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you and I and teme." Naruto winks.

"You've proposed to Hinata already?"

"I'm thinking about doing it this Friday" Naruto cheers loudly.

Menma sighs. "Don't you think that's too soon? You've only officially been dating for a week and you've known each others for just maybe a two months and a half..."

"yeah I know it's too soon, but I feel like she's the like you see yourself with Sakura. But don't worry...it's not like I'm getting married with her this Friday. It's an engagement proposal."

"Well, you do what you want to do...but also, remember her father is the first in command and he is very protective of his daughter, if you ever fuck up with her, you're dead...so I would recommend you to take one step at a time." Menma argues with his brother. Menma is very mature and caring toward his family as well, and he is the type to think thoroughly about things and be realistic.

"...you're kind of right...but I really, really love her! dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims.

"I am not saying you don't...I'm just saying to take it easy with her. Hinata is an angel, and she's beautiful and smart and thinks like a genius and is gentle, I like her and I can see her as my sister in law, and I know both of you guys really connect...and I am for it...but all I'm saying is, take one step at a time. There's no need to rush with her. Be careful. If you rush on this, you might end up with two broken hearts and a very very angry commander and your career might be at stakes as well. You're not just dating any other girl Naruto...you're dating the General's Daughter...just take your time."

Naruto sighs. "why are you so mature?"

Menma smirks. "Hey, twins have completely different personalities. I am the mature one and you're the immature one."

Naruto rolls his eyes and smiles. "You might be right..." he sighs.

Menma ruffles his hair "but you can always give her the ring you bought her as a thank you...I'm thinking about asking Sakura to be my girlfriend this Friday."

"Don't you think that's too soon?" Naruto mimics Menma's voice and then winks at him. Menma rolls his eyes. "just pay attention to the road, I don't wanna die with you."

"ack!" Naruto glares at Menma then both of them start laughing together.

Meanwhile, Sakura is still with Deidara, and she is frozen in place, the wine glass in her hand and she is trembling with fury and anger.

Menma Uzumaki. That lowlife bastard just played with her, lied to her and she was buying it and seriously was thinking about starting a relationship with him.

_That liar._

"ah!" Deidara jolts and squeals as the furious Sakura crushes the wine glass that is in her hand. The wine glass shatters dramatically, dispersing the pieces in away, as Sakura's face shows no other emotion than anger. Her green eyes glows and Deidara believes that her angry eyes have the power to kill Menma just by looking that her, she is ever so beautiful, and ever so...

dangerous.

"I'm going to kill him." Sakura growls worrying and exciting Deidara at the same time.

"oh la la, Sakura!" Deidara says, standing up trying to pick up the broken pieces of the glass. "such feistiness, sweetheart!"

Sakura's eyes narrow at Deidara. Feisty? He hasn't seen anything yet.

"I want to get him." Sakura continues, yes, she wants to get Menma...he played with her. He wasted her time, and had her going...oh men...men...men...

"well sweetheart, he's a sweet kid" Deidara tries to defend Menma, and Sakura's glare intensifies. "B-but I'd love to see how you fight back when someone messes with you." He continues, then whispers to himself. "Please forgive me, Kushina."

"so, girl, what do you want to do?" Deidara seats back on the sofa as Tobi comes to continue cleaning the broken pieces.

"I want to destroy his image. I want to ruin him." Sakura says biting her tongue staring out in space. "His brother always talks about what a mature, thoughtful man with values and self respect he has...and everyone believes it."

"well Menma is mature...and thoughtful..." Deidara mumbles to himself, but not loud enough for Sakura to hear it.

"I got it!" Sakura exclaims suddenly, her eyes glistening with happiness. "It's going to be like killing two stones with one bird."

"W-what do you mean, honey?"

"I need to completely cease my relationship with that lowlife without anyone questioning me why...so I am going to set him up and have his brother and Hinata see it with their owns eyes,"

"Ohh," Deidara is interested "What are you planning?"

"I need to make him cheat on me, that's the only way I can break up with him...and have everyone else on my side and have his honor and reputation destroyed."

"wow, Sakura." Deidara says quietly. "wow...that's brilliant! I can help you–well I know someone who can help you do that"

Sakura smirks and raises her eyebrows. "Oh you do?"

"mains bien sur ma cherie," Deidara smiles back. "Her name is Konan. She's a professional escorts and I think of no other better woman to do the job than her."

"Well then call her," Sakura giggles.

"Sure thing hun," Deidara grabs his home phone and starts to dial. "But I shall warn you, she is not cheap."

Sakura mentally sighs, but doesn't say anything.

Deidara dials Konan's number and starts talking to her then hangs up and smiles at Sakura. "She's actually driving by this area, she will stop by in about forty five minutes."

"Good. You're really handy, Dei." Sakura compliments

"why thank you," He smiles at her. "So are you, oh Sakura...you're so beautiful and equally dangerous,"

Sakura giggles. "I don't like being made a fool out of."

"Oh, I can see that...I will never step on you girl, but I'm curious...what are you going to do with Mr. Uchiha?"

Sakura gives an obvious look to Deidara, as if what he asks is a very silly question. "Um...I'm going to take him of course." Sakura says.

Yes, of course that Sasuke Uchiha belongs to her. After Deidara showed her his picture on the picture, she knew this young man was money material. Just by looking at him, you can see a prestigious, handsome, elegant powerful man...and knowing that he had donated 48 billion yens (four hundred million dollars) to a charity organization and has many more donations with a lot more money in his pocket. He's actually donating money to fix the roads in this town. This man has...a lot of money.

He is the one and she will get that man.

"But honey, he's going to marry Miss Ostuki in four months."

"I will steal him away from her," she simply replies. "He's mine to start with. I deserve him, he's mine and she is not...what is such a beautiful man like him doing with such a...ogress? I don't get it." She says picking back the newspaper and admiring the young Uchiha shaking hands with the mayor of the city.

"Well it must be political. Hidan, my soon to be boyfriend, is the one who arranged them togehter...I don't know the reasons why...it much be rich people business..."

"what a shame..." Sakura says, still staring at the young handsome Uchiha, he looks so interesting and so worth it...and here she thought he was some old fart boring man desperate for love. And Karin sure was bragging a lot about him, and all Sakura did whenever that ogress opened her mouth Sakura automatically tunes her out. Hmmmm, well good thing she found out about him before the engagement party. She would feel like a complete fool.

"He's still mine." Sakura banally replies, her voice is so confident and easy going, as if she holds no fear or doubt.

"I think you two will do a fabulous couple, but it will be really hard to get him." Deidara arugues.

"how so? I bet the second he set his eyes on me will be the second he cancels his wedding and runs after me."

"I don't doubt that, hun." Deidara takes another sip of his wine as Tobi pours Sakura another glass of wine. "but again, he must have a real important reason to be engage with Miss Otsuki. I'll tell you what, let's make a bet. If you get to steal Sasuke Uchiha from Karin Otsuki and stop their weddings, I will personally change my fashion brand name from Esplosiva to Sakura. You have my word on that."

"oh?" Sakura raises her eyebrows and smirks at Deidara. "It's a deal."

"oh, I can't wait to see how things turn out." Deidara chuckles at Sakura. The bell rings and Tobi opens it.

A beautiful tall woman comes in, she has very deep purple hair and amber eyes with a piercing on her chin. She is wearing a black leather pant on a black leather strapless top and a long black leather jacket. Even her high heel boot is black and leathered.

_Damn, she looks like a dominatrix._ Sakura thinks to herself, eyeing the badass gothic woman.

"Konan, ma cherie!" Deidara says standing up and hugging the guest. "it's been forever."

"Deidara, you never run out of fashion, do you?" Konan tells him softly with a half hearted smile. She seems like someone who doesn't usually smiles. She looks blank.

"you know me," Deidara tells her then turns to Sakura. "Konan, I'd like you to meet my new friend Sakura, she's a darling and Sakura I'd like you to meet Konan. We've been friends since I first moved in this town. She's a sweetheart."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura tells her not even bothering to stand up. She just charmingly raises her wine glass up to Konan.

Konan smirks at her "Sakura, ah yes, I know you."

Sakura is curious. "You do?" she purrs. "How so?"

"You're the beautiful girl every man chases after and you tend to steal a lot of my clients., especially the wealthy ones. I used to be angry and jealous of you, but now I understand why any man would chose you."

"ah?" Sakura questions.

Konan's completely smiles honestly at her. "You're exceptionally gorgeous."

Deidara claps in approval. "oui! oui! formidable! Isn't she Aphrodite?"

"Without a doubt," Konan takes a seat across Sakura and Tobi tries to pour her wine.

"No thank you, I'll just have water" Konan refuses. She doesn't like drinking any alcoholic substances or whatsoever.

"why thank you, Konan." Sakura tells her politely with a mature voice.

Deidara takes a seat as well.

"So," Konan turns to Sakura. "Deidara told me you required my service."

"Indeed," Sakura exhales, putting down her glass. "I'd like you to sleep with the man I'm seeing."

"well, how about that?" Konan raises her eyebrows not expecting to hear something like this.

"Will you be able to do it?" Sakura asks her.

"Well it depends, I need to know who."

"Menma Uzumaki." Sakura answers bluntly going straight to the point. Konan's eyes widen in shock. "Menma...Uzumaki as an the Uzumaki twins as an the brother of the Second In Command?"

"Yes. Him." Sakura says through her greeted teeth. "Can you do it?"

"um..." Konan paused for a minute and thinks. Well...can she really do it? I mean, it's someone really important she is asking to mess with. "It's going to be very expensive."

"What's your price?" Sakura asks her a bit worried, I mean, the pinkette has absolutely no money.

"one million yen." Konan answers. (10000 dollars)

hahaha, bitch I don't even have a single yen on me. Sakura thinks but then smiles at her. "I don't have the cash with me, but I can pay you in jewelries."

Konan looks hesitant, so Sakura presses.

"You can have all the jewelries I am wearing at the moment. They're probably worth close to that price or more, Menma bought them for me himself at some very expensive brand." Sakura says, showing of her diamond bracelet made with gold, expensive gems and stones and more diamonds. They look stunning. She takes it off, and then her earings, then her necklaces and rings, and head pins and puts them on the table. "There, I'm sure they're worth more then one million yen and you can have it all."

"Won't you miss it?" Konan asks her.

"I'll get another man to buy me more." Sakura shrugs.

Konan smirks staring at the beautiufl jewelries. Hey, why the heck not?

"Sure," Konan agrees taking the jewelries in her hands.

Deidara smiles. "so you'll really do it?"

"why not, it will be a fun adventure." Konan smirks at both of them. Sakura smirks back. "It sure will."

"alright then, tell me what the plan is." Konan asks Sakura and they start plotting away.

After talking with Konan and Deidara about the plan, Sakura starts by putting it in action. She is at Menma's hotel front door and knocking it.

"who is it?" Menma asks.

Sakura rolls her eyes and answers sharply. "Sakura."

Sakura can hear Menma stumble and fall and then get up and rush toward the door and opens it, his face is surprised and flushed. "S-Sakura...what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you."

Well more or less, he has been spending the whole entire day staring at his phone and back waiting for her to answer the maybe 30 messages he has texted her. The only thing he has been thinking about is her.

Sakura glares at him with pure hatred and barges in his hotel room. She looks around, it's a very nice hotel room with a very wide TV, a nice decorated living room, the bedroom is separated and the atmosphere is classy and rich and all this money he has does not even belong to him. _What a disgusting bastard. _

"Um, can I get you anything to drink? Vodka, wine?" Menma offers.

"Can you afford it?" Sakura snaps at him.

"w-what?" Menma stutters a bit worried. She's angry. Why? What did he do? Oh maybe she replied back and he hasn't seen it and she's angry about it?

"I want to stop seeing you." She tells him bluntly, cruelly, announcing it like it is nothing.

"...what?" Menma can't seem to understand or register what she has just announced.

"You heard me you lying piece of shit." she snaps at him.

whoa, whoa? what's with the sudden change of attitude?

"Saku–"

"save your breath, we're through, have a good life." Sakura tells him and starts to the exit door.

"no, wait." Menma stops her, securing his hand around her wrist. "please tell me wha's-"

"don't you dare put your dirty hands on me!" Sakura yells at him unleashing herself from his grip and glaring at him. Oh she tried to control herself and not jumping at his throat and kill him, but he just touched her. He just put his poor little hands on her.

She slaps him and before even giving him a chance to say something, she pushes him down the sofa and sits on top of him, her hands grabbing his throat and her green eyes glaring with pure hatred.

"you little piece of shit, you think you could just get away with it?! that you could just use me and let me fall for you without finding out what you really are?!"

"Sakura...what are you talking...about?" Menma is so confused and trying very hard not to have a boner, because the way she is sitting on top of him and grabbing his throat and leaning down, exposing her beautiful cleavage...whooo...Menma feels like he's in a tropical island on a very, very hot summer.

"What I'm talking about, scumbag, is the fact that you're a poor son of a bitch who pretended to be rich, you're an impostor."

"What...Sakura...what do you mean?" Menma says, rising up so Sakura is falling backwards. He secures her back so she doesn't fall down and gently sits her on the sofa. "Sakura...I am not an imposter."

"Uchiha Sasuke gives you money for you to spend and you pretend to be rich...you pretend that you're the one who owns all those great things you told me you owned while someone else is donating it to you! " Sakura hisses. "You make me sick!"

Menma's eyes widen. Well...he should have told her that Sasuke Uchiha is his financial sponsor, but it's a touchy subject because he doesn't like telling everyone that he is part of a charity project of Uchiha Sasuke. He rather have people see him for who he really is, a very smart young bright man with a very bright future and a genius company.

"Sakura, he's only helping me financially but I am the CEO of my company and I promise you, it's becoming more and more successful and soon I will be making my own money without his help." Menma tries to calm her down. "I am sorry I didn't tell you the truth, I was going to when our relationship deepens..."

"ha!" Sakura sarcastically laughs. "Please, don't make me laugh. Our relationship to deepen? you have me twisted boy, what makes you think I want to stick around with you?" She looks at him with disgust.

"Sakura...don't say that...we have a good thing going between us." He tries to sweet-talk to her, taking close steps toward her.

"Get away from me." she warns him. "a good thing going between us? you're so full of yourself. You know what, I am not going to waste my time with you." She stands up and starts to walk toward the exit again and Menma catches up to her completely desperate. "Please Sakura! don't leave like this...I'm sorry I lied to you but please don't leave." He begs, he really likes this girl and doesn't want to let her go.

"Menma, I have no interest in you anymore. You disgust me and I want to have nothing to do with you." Sakura tells coldly.

"Sakura," he's starting to panic. "Please, Sakura, you don't understand please...! I really am crazy about you, I really want us to work" he is breathing hard, panicking, running his hands through his hair with exasperation. "Please, Sakura, I will give you anything you need, I will make you happy, I need you Sakura, I need you! Please, please please! I love you! I have fallen for you I love you!" He is insisting.

Poor Menma has never experienced a woman walking out on him, even more a woman he holds great interest to.

"shhh, shhh,shhh" Sakura gently quiets him, putting one of her fingers on his lips and the other on her own ears looking around with a focused look on her face. "Do you hear that?" she whispers to him,

he looks around and tries hard to hear what she's hearing, and he looks back at her confused.

"That's the sound of how many fucks I give." She tells him.

"But I...I...I...I...I don't hear... anything." Menma answers still confused and trying to make sense of what she's saying.

"Exactly." Sakura snaps at him, with a killing look.

Menma looks at her very offended, he can't believe how cruel she is becoming out of the sudden. She was feisty from the first day, he knew that...but cruel...he never saw that one coming from her and his heart is breaking into pieces. The only thing he knows is that he doesn't want to lose her, because he fell for her.

Hard.

"Sakur–"

"You know what?" Sakura cuts him, raising her voice, now playing the victim. "I think you're cheating on me!" she suddenly claims.

Wait what? slow down a sec! What the hell is going on? Menma is completely confused and can't keep up with that crazy hot woman.

"what? Sakura...why would you think that about me...I will never do something like that" Menma is defending himself.

"First you're lying," Sakura becomes suddenly emotional. "I...you play with my feelings and you make me think you're something you're not...you're probably cheating on me...this is stressful..." her voice is breaking and she is sounding very sad, breaking Menma's heart. "I just...I just...I just am falling for you really hard and then I learn all this...and I think you don't care...you're cheating on me...there's someone else...you think I'm not good enough–"

"Shhh, Sakura, Sakura." Menma gently holds her. "I will never, ever cheat on someone as beautiful as you are. God is my witness, I will never, ever do anything to hurt you. I really think of you as someone really important and I will never disrespect you like that...there is no woman I only have eyes for other than you. I will never, hurt you. Ever." His words are so honest and so pure. He really cares about this woman and rather send his soul to the devil than hurt her. He would never. He takes her in his arm and hugs her, gently apologizing for hurting her.

"I don't know..." Sakura rolls her eyes, but Menma can't see her because they're hugging. Her voice is so fragile and so breakable, convincing Menma that she is very emotionally hurt. "I'm so scared...Menma...I have strong feelings for you and I just...I just think we connect in a way...and I am so scared to lose this connection...I feel like you're seeing other women..."

"I am not." he gently pushes her away, breaking the hug looking at her adorable face pained face. "You're the only one for me, Sakura. I swear, I swear to God. I swear."

She sighs and looks at him desperately. "You promise?" she asks him, whispering.

"I promise," he tells her. They stare at each others for a while and then Sakura smiles at him. "Okay, I'm sorry for the scene I've just made. I get really intense when I'm stressed." She tells him innocently.

Menma sighs relieved. Oh, thank goodness she calmed down. He wouldn't know what to do if she ended this relationship. He really is into her.

"That's okay..." he tells her, directing her on the sofa. "Please, seat down. Are you alright?"

"I need something to drink, water..." She weakly says.

"Of course, of course." Menma stands up instantly to get her fresh cold water. Sakura rolls her eyes and smirks as he turns his back to her.

This naive boy is so going to be owned tomorrow.

He comes back and gives her a glass of water and he has one himself. He needs to drink water too, a moment ago, he felt as if his world was coming to an end.

Phew.

Sakura mentally smirks as she notices that he has a glass of water as well.

_Perfect._

"Menma, do you mind going outside and telling my chauffeur that I'm going to spend the night here...he can go home."

His jaws drop "y-you're going to spend the night here..." he repeats.

Sakura nods. "If's that okay with you...I want to be with you tonight..."

Menma can't believe his luck! He swallows hard and then stands up. "I will be right back, don't go anywhere." He tells her and rushes out of the hotel.

As soon as he leaves his hotel room, Sakura quickly opens her bag, picks up a small bag full of powder and puts the whole entire powder in his water and twirls it to blend it. She giggles to herself.

_Revenge is my best friend._

Menma comes back few minutes later completely breathless as if he has ran a marathon. He looks at Sakura who is calmly sitting down on the sofa, with that beautiful figure of hers. She smiles at him innocently and his swallows. She makes him so weak.

"The chauffeur was nowhere to be found, so I assumed he left already." He tells her a bit breathless.

"Ah, I see." Sakura's smile doesn't fade. She grabs his glass of water and walks toward him handing it to him. "You seem very breathless. Drink something."

He smiles at her and gracefully takes the glass of water and drinks it completely. "Thank you." he smiles at her, but then Menma starts to see double and before he knows it, he is dizzy and unbalanced and he falls on the floor and faints.

Sakura looks down on him with disgust on her face.

"Dumbass." She tells him, grabs her bag and exits his hotel leaving the unconscious boy on the floor without a care in the world. She takes her phone and then dials Konan's number.

"He's knocked out. We have fourteen hours before he regains consciousness, I will come back tomorrow at eleven with them."

"understood." Konan tells her and Sakura hangs up with a smirk on her face while walking out of the hotel.

_You've messed with the wrong girl, Menma. _

"You're in a very good mood today." Sakura's mother tells her the next morning as she is about to leave the house for classes.

"I just have a very good feeling that today is going to be a good day." Sakura tells her mother confidently then gives her one last good bye kiss. "I have to run, see you tonight."

"be careful, don't come home too late." her mother warns.

"I won't." Sakura says and leaves the house happily. Today is sure going to be a good day.

She is going to destroy Menma and he will never forget it.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata tells her hugging her best friend as Sakura comes to meet her and Karin and Naruto having brunch in their usual cafe. "you look pale and down."

"I'm alright," Sakura sighs taking a seat.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Even I can tell that something's wrong. Your face is so sad." Naruto insists as well.

"Yes, Sakura. Please tell us." Karin insists as well very worried. She really likes and respects and idolizes Sakura.

"No," Sakura simply says. "It's just that I had a fight with Menma yesterday."

"awwwwww...no." Karin says compassionate.

"What...why?" Naruto furrows his eyebrows. Yesterday morning, Menma seemed so happy.

"What happened?" Hinata is also confused as well. Those two seemed to connect.

"I think he's cheating on me..." Sakura sighs dramatically.

Naruto gets angry. "That's not true." He presses.

Sakura glares at him. "You think I'm lying?"

"It must be a misunderstanding." Naruto explains. "Menma is not the cheating type and he really cares about you."

"I agree with Naruto-kun," Hinata nods. "You're the only thing Menma talks about when he's with us. He loves you."

"I doubt that...I just have this feeling that he's seeing other girls and I am so scared..."

"Sakura, I know my brother." Naruto insists gently and I can bet a million dollars that he is not cheating on you. He cares about you deeply Sakura," Naruto wants to prove his brother is not a cheater.

"I don't think so...Naruto...I know he's your brother and you have to defend him...but I've seen him flirting with few girls at the hotel before I visited him yesterday evening."

"That's not true..." Naruto refuses. "You think he's sleeping around with other girls? No. No, that's not true. Come on," he stands up. "You know what, let's go to his hotel and surprise him and see what he's doing. I bet a million dollars that he's sleeping alone in bed dreaming about you."

"Naruto I...don't want to..." Sakura refuses, but is mentally smirking. Bingo.

"Come on. I just want to prove you that he is not a cheater." Naruto insists.

Sakura looks at Hinata and Karin and they are standing up as well, agreeing with Naruto. "I think we should all go visit him. I bet it's all a misunderstanding." Karin says.

Sakura sighs and then slowly gets up.

Naruto takes her hand and squeezes it gently. "hey, don't be so stressed, I swear once you see Menma and see how silly he looks when he's sleeping, you'll be completely relieved. I promise."

"Yeah, and once this is all over, we can go shopping for our dresses for tomorrow's party." Karin adds with a bright smile.

Sakura half hearted smiles at them and mentally rolls her eyes.

The four of them enter Naruto's car and drive to Menma's hotel.

Once they've arrived, they're at the front door and Sakura begins to breathe nervously.

"You know...what...I don't think I want to see this. I don't think I am ready to see him with her..." she says turning around but Naruto stops.

"You won't see him with anyone because there will be no one with him. Sakura, just trust me." Naruto says and winks at her. He takes out the copy of Menma's hotel card key and opens it.

Karin holds Sakura's hand to comfort her, Sakura has the urge to snatch it away, but she has to play along and play the victim.

As soon as they enter the hotel room, they start to hear moaning sounds.

"oh god..." Sakura gasps.

"it–it's...he's probably watching porn." Naruto also says nervously not expecting to hear something like that.

They slowly walk into his room and then there Menma was, tied up to the bed, glorious naked with Konan on top of him, riding him and moaning.

"yes! Yes! Give it to me, daddy! Yes!" Konan is screaming.

Sakura gasps horrified with her hands over her mouth, Hinata blushes a covers her eyes then steps out of the room, Karin is completely appalled and shocked, frozen in place and Naruto...

Poor Naruto, he feels completely embarrassed, humiliated and betrayed. Oh God, he has just believed in his brother, defended him and even got angry at Sakura just for him...and he was willing to prove Sakura wrong...and he is who is wrong.

"Oh why, Menma? Why would you do this to me?!" Sakura screams, yelling at him as Konan gasps and grabs a cover to cover her body.

Menma is shaking his head at Sakura, unable to speak because he has Konan's underwear in his mouth and is tied up to the bed.

"How could you!? You promised me you would never hurt me! I trusted you! I've always been honest and good and I fell for you and you, you...you go and fuck this bitch!? how could you!" She yells at him, walking toward the bed and glaring at him slapping him and scratching his face drawing blood. "You disgusting pig!"

"oh I'm so sorry," Konan starts, she's playing along with Sakura. "I had no idea he had a girlfriend...he's been seeing me too."

Sakura glares at her and then lunges at her, grabbing her hair and pulling it. "you bitch! you slut! you whore!" Sakura hisses at Konan, and Konan is squealing and screaming.

"Naruto, do something!" Karin tells Naruto who is still frozen in shock, unable to believe what he'd just saw.

"whoa, whoa, Sakura-chan..." Naruto gets in between Sakura and Konan and pulls Sakura away from Konan.

"I swear, I didn't know he had another girlfriend! I thought he was only seeing me! I swear!" Konan says with a trembling voice.

"You should leave, now." Naruto tells Konan, glaring at her.

Konan nods, manages to bring some tears out of her eyes and then grabs her clothes and dramatically runs out of the hotel.

"I can't here either!" Sakura breaks from Naruto and runs out of the hotel as well trying hard not to snicker and burst out laughing. she has the urge to follow Konan and laugh about it with her but she has to play along and not get caught, she has the feeling that Hinata and Karin will come soon looking for her.

And they do, minutes after.

Sakura is outside the hotel, furiously walking away with her curly hair bouncing up, and her walking in her tight navy blue jean shaking her round butt and her hips. Angry, yet sexy.

"Sakura! wait!" Hinata calls after her running after her with Karin.

Sakura doesn't stop, but Hinata catches up to her real quick. "Sakura! Sakura, please, wait! I am so sorry about Men-"

"don't." sakura cuts her. "Don't talk about him. I don't want to think about him. It's his loss for cheating on me, not mine. Let's go shopping girls. Let's just go shopping and I want to forget about all this."

"o...okay." Hinata says with a half hearted smile. She thinks that Sakura is so strong, she is not showing any sign of weakness and not letting Menma break her. Oh, if it was Naruto that Hinata had discovered, she would be completely crushed and would be bawling her eyes out and probably lock herself up in a room for months! Ah, Sakura is so strong. She's her idol.

"Let's go have fun." Karin encourages as well and the girls go out shopping for Karin's dress for her engagement party. Sakura takes Karin to Deidara's shop to prove to Deidara that her plan has worked and next target is Uchiha Sasuke.

Deidara is surprised by the audacity of Sakura.

Bring the fiancee of the man she is going to steal soon at his store.

Oh, that girl is very daring.

"Karin, I'd like to you to meet Deidara Explosiva, my personal designer." Sakura tells Karin as they enter his shop.

Karin looks around the place and is awed because of the amount of phenomenal dresses and designs before her.

"This place is amazing!" Karin gasps.

"Oh Miss Otsuki! What a pleasure to have you at my store." Deidara tells her cheerfully, his voice a bit nervous because he wasn't expecting to see her.

"It–it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Explosiva. You have some great designs here!"

"Ah, thank you honey." Deidara forces a smile and continues to glance at Sakura wondering what the hell is she planning.

"I brought Karin here so she could shop for a very beautiful dress for her engagement party."

"ah..." Deidara nods and then grins at Karin. "Well then let's get you started!"

"actually," Sakura grabbed a random green dress and gives it to Karin. "why don't you go try this on? I think it will look very nice on you." Sakura tells her. "The fitting room is upstairs why don't you and Hinata go up and I'll join you in a minute? "

"sure!" Karin says and takes Hinata's hands and both rich girls climb upstairs and go in the room.

Hinata sighs, a bit worried about Sakura. "I wonder if she's going to be okay tomorrow...you know? she has been saying how excited she was at attending the party with Menma." she tells Karin.

"I know..." Karin's face sadden. "Maybe we should find her a man for her to follow."

Hinata shakes her head. "No, Sakura won't go with any man. She's very selective. She chooses she wants to go to..." she sighs. "She's handling it pretty well, I admire her so much...I know she is broken inside and probably going to cry her eyes out tonight when she's by herself, but I just admire how she always seems so strong and composed and unaffected...but I know she's not okay."

Karin's face sadden. "I wish there was something we could to to cheer her up."

"Me too...I can't believe Menma..." Hinata shakes her head. She was so sure that Menma had strong feelings for Sakura...what if Naruto is just like Menma...oh...God...oh, she hopes they're not the same.

"Let's not talk about it anymore," Karin whispers. "Sakura could come here any minute."

Hinata nods and then starts to help Karin with the dress.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sakura is talking with Deidara.

"What are you planning dear?" Deidara asks Sakura completely confused.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Sakura winks at Deidara. "I need her to trust me, I need her close so I can get closer to Sasuke Uchiha."

"ah, I see." Deidara raises his eyebrows. "You are really clever, I can't wait to see how all this turns out. Anyways, tell me! How was today!?" Deidara is suddenly excited.

Sakura giggles lowly. "It was a scene. You should've seen their faces, but let's not talk about it now. I don't want them hearing me." Sakura says grabbing another dress.

"Plus, you should thank me Deidara. I am sure I got you another rich and famous customer."

Deidara shakes his head and smiles at her. Oh Sakura, oh Sakura. So beautiful, yet so dangerous.

Sakura enters the fitting room and sees Karin in the green dress. It's a beautiful medium green lapel long sleeve lace applique dress with a cascading ruffle at the end of the dress.

The dress itself is very beautiful and unique. Deidara is truly a genius designer. However, the dress does not look good on Karin.

She's plain and boring and doesn't have curves. Her body lines do not match the dress, and Sakura knows she can wearing better.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Karin grins at Sakura. She really adores the dress and since she lacks fashion sense, she thinks it's pretty on her which isn't.

"of course it is. You are making this dress beautiful." Sakura tells her.

Hinata knows it doesn't really look nice on her, but she doesn't want to be the one to say she doesn't like it, plus Karin seems to really like it.

"It's a beautiful dress." Hinata approves.

"You're so gorgeous, Karin." Sakura tells her with a very fake smile. Karin blushes and then smiles and hugs sakura. "aw Sakura, you're such an angel. You don't deserve what just happened to you..."

"Let's not talk about it," Sakura pushes her away. "Besides I think it's a sign for me to start focusing more on my studies than on boys." Sakura is staring at herself in the mirror and fixing her hair. "I have found the major I want to be into." Sakura continues.

"Really?" Hinata grins. Wow finally! Sakura is going to choose her major! Hinata has always wanted to know!

"I want to be an engineer." Sakura says simply.

Hinata raises an eyebrow a bit confused, an engineer? That is so not like Sakura. She thought she would maybe be a fashion designer or a model or an actress...an engineer? wow...well it's good for her. It's a very good field and Sakura is smart! Sure, an engineer! Go for it!

"OH MY GOD!" Karin squeals. "My fiancé, he's–he's like the King of the engineering world! He is extremely good and knows everything about engineering! Oh I can't wait for you to meet him! he will be glad to help you! Sasuke-kun will definitely help you into that field!"

"Oh, you'll do that for me?" Sakura tells Karin in a touched voice. "That's so sweet. I had no idea your fiancé was a engineer. I'd like to meet him and maybe shadow him and see maybe if that's what I really want."

"Definitely!" Karin is happy to help Sakura. She wants to cheer her up and will do anything to.

"Oh, Karin. You're such a good friend." Sakura hugs her and smirks.

_Oh, I feel so sorry for you Karin. _Sakura thinks.

"anything for you! Anything!" Karin smiles at her enthusiastically.

"I feel so much better now! I am such great friends!" sakura continues and hugs Hinata too who seems very happy that Sakura is cheered up.

"anything for you, Sakura." Hinata repeats as well and the girls giggle and continue to try on clothes for fun.

at the end, Hinata buys herself a gorgeous light pink dress, Karin takes the green dress and Sakura doesn't by any dress because she already has the killer dress she wants to wear.

She is going to own the party tomorrow and every men will be at her feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, I can get my chauffeur to pick you up, if you'd like." Hinata proposes as the three girls are parting.

"No, it's fine. My chauffeur will drop me." Sakura tells her.

"You have a new chauffeur?" Hinata is surprised.

"I'll tell you about it later, I really have to go. I need my beauty sleep." Sakura kisses Hinata on the cheeks, then does the same to Karin and Deidara. "I'll stop by tomorrow for you to prep me." Sakura whispers in Deidara's ears.

Deidara nods and smiles at her.

"I can't wait darling."

"Bye everyone," Sakura announces then walks out of the store with a triumphant smirk on her face.

_Uchiha Sasuke, I'm coming for you, baby. _

When she gets home, her mother and Ino are having dinner.

"well look who decided to show up." Ino says teasing her sister.

"Good evening everyone." Sakura tells them still joyous.

"you look so happy and excited today, could it be because of your birthday?" Her mother tells her.

Oh shit! she forgot about her birthday party on Saturday.

"Um...of course! Of course ma and I hope you're holding onto your promises." Sakura tells them both.

Ino nods. "4 days sober, and I am trying really hard." She tells Sakura. Anyone could see how deprived Ino is from her drugs.

"I am so proud of you. See, I knew you could do it." Sakura pats her older sister on the back and turns to her mother. "how about you, ma?"

"I'm taking the day off tomorrow." Mebuki tells Sakura, rolling her eyes.

Sakura smirks at her mother.

_Good girl_.

"Well I am so proud of you two, and I cannot wait for my birthday party on Saturday. I am going to get my beauty sleep, as you all know, tomorrow night is the engagement party with Karin and Uchiha Sasuke, and I am invited."

"Ah, do you know what you're going to wear and such?" her mother asks her.

"Of course," Sakura snaps at her mother. What kind of question is that?

"You're so lucky, you'll be going with Menma, your prince charming and will have so much fun." Ino says dreamily.

Sakura rolls her eyes.

Menma. Ugh...should she tell them about the break up? no. She doesn't want to talk about all this to her family. They will start lecturing her and dragging on and she doesn't want to deal with that now. Right now, she just wants to sleep.

"Yes, I am so excited. Alright, I really am tired and will go to sleep! Good night." She kisses them both and run into her room and lets herself fall on the bed.

Ah, things are looking up for her.

Thank goodness she didn't meet Sasuke Uchiha yet...she will be so unprepared and feel like a total idiot in front of Menma. She's glad everything turned out okay for her.

She smriks and bites her lips.

Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sakura, oh it sounds even better than Sakura Uzumaki. So much, much more better.

_Sakura Uchiha_.

Oh, she will have this filthy rich billion kid wrapped around her fingers in no time and she will be the one he will marry, not Karin. That is a promise.

_Sigh...life is good_.

Sakura spends the rest of the night dreaming about the amount of money and shopping she will be doing with his money. She can not wait at all.

"Ah Sakura! You are so magnificent!" Deidara tells Sakura in awe as she is completely and magnificently dressed up in her phenomenal sexy red dress. The gorgeous, bloody red strapless dress that is split and is exposing on part of her legs with the contours sewed with pure glistering crystals.

The dress is so nice on her, her lines, and curves and body contours are so perfect and fit the dress perfectly. She is divine, and so is her face, and her long straighten pink hair.

The make up is perfect, her lips are red, her eyes are smoking and lustful and sexy and glowing green thanks to the color of the dress. She is wonderful. She is hot. She is burning like fire.

Sakura smirks at herself in the mirror. _Magnificient, indeed._

Oh, she will definitely own the party tonight.

And she does so.

The minute she steps out of her car, and walks inside the ball room, every eyes are on her. Both men and women are gawking at her, amazed with the extreme prefect beauty Sakura had.

She walks proud and high and mighty, smirking and smiling at some faces she caught. With so much undeniable confidence in herself, she joins Hinata and Naruto and Karin at the end of the ball. Sakura was expecting Sasuke to be there, but he wasn't which ticked her off.

"Sakura..." Naruto gasps himself, staring at her as she joins them. He has neevr seen anything so beautiful. Yes, he is in love with Hinata and Hinata is incredibly beautiful as well, but Sakura...is exceptional. He doesn't know what's wrong with Menma.

"You look amazing." Naruto tells her.

"Oh, Sakura! You're dressed better than we all are. We can never outdress you!" Hinata tells her, hugging her.

Sakura smiles at them.

_Where the fuck is billionaire boy?!_

"You look splendid Sakura," Karin tells her envious. She is dressed better than her, and the party is not even about her yet everyone is gawking at her. She wishes to be just as beautiful as she is.

"Thank you everyone, you're all gorgeous as well." Sakura tells them with a forced smile, then turns to Karin "So where's you fiance?"

Karin blushes. "He is on his way right now. He has something to take care of, but he's coming."

"Ah, matter of fact there he is at the entrance!" Naruto exclaims and nodding behind Sakura.

Sakura turns around and then scans the crowd and notices him.

And electrical feeling takes over her body suddenly as she sees him in person and Oh. My. God. He's hot.

He's tall, extremely tall, ten times more beautiful than he was in the newspaper and elegant.

She could tell this man was rich and powerful just by glancing at him. Just the way he walked throughout the crowd, making other people look up to him with fear, admiration and respect.

Just like people do when she walked in the ball.

They are both one of the kind, they both influence and get everyone's attention without even trying. He has the beauty of a God, and she, of a Goddess.

She smirks. Yes, he is definitely hers. There's no man that can top him. No man at all.

Uchiha Sasuke is completely hers and she will charm him and take him away from Karin and everyone for the rest of eternity.

Sakura, the dangerous black widow has one and only prey right now.

She takes a few steps away from her friends, so she can be singled out and look unique. Her eyes don't break away from him as he is greeting and shaking hands with other people and walking toward them. He hasn't seen her yet.

She bites her lips and smirks.

_Oh, I have you. You are so mine._

As he finally is close to them and as he is walking toward them, his eyes meet hers. Sakura is trying hard to smile innocently, but she can't. Her smile is rather sexy and lusting full of anticipation. Adrenaline is running through her like never before. She can not wait for this man to be at her feet.

The powerful Uchiha glances at her with his signature expressionless look on his face, he only glances at her for a second and the looks away, passes her easily, without even taking a second look at her and draws his attention toward his friends and his fiancee.

"Karin, you look stunning." He smoothly tells his fiancee, completely ignoring Sakura Haruno.


	6. The Battle

Earlier this Friday, Naruto Uzumaki had paid visit to the powerful Uchiha Sasuke. The blondie was upset and angry and confused.

"I can't believe Menma," Naruto seethed, pacing through Uchiha's hotel room, shaking his head in disbelief. "He lied to me, he made me feel like a fool. I thought he actually found the one and he was just messing and playing with her feelings and I defended him in front of everyone, and in front of my own girlfriend and then I was proven wrong. Worse, Menma completely denied everything about the girl that was mounting him, he completely denied cheating on the girl he claimed he loved when they all saw him do it!

Ugh, it made Naruto so angry.

"..." Sasuke was not really paying attention to his best friend's rantings, he was too busy reviewing his calculations from his latest project on the glass window. Naruto was known to rant a lot and complain and start any arguments for no reason and Sasuke did not have the energy to comment or say anything.

"He lied to me, his own brother!" Naruto roared finally obtaining Sasuke's attention. Naruto was getting louder and louder.

"Naruto...you're too loud." Sasuke told him quietly. Naruto shot a glare at his best friend. "tsk! Are you even listening to everything I've been saying?"

"Not really," The young Uchiha replied honestly.

Naruto glared at him and then sighed and took a seat on the sofa. "I just feel really bad for Sakura-chan."

Sasuke finally paused, putting his marker down and stopping from writing mathematic equations on the window glass.

**_Sakura_**?

Was he hearing things or has his best friend just mentioned the name of the woman he couldn't get out of his head?

"Did you just say...Sakura?" Sasuke completely turned to Naruto, giving him his full and undivided attention.

Naruto sighed, still pouting, not really noticing the sudden interest.

"yes, poor girl. I feel really bad for her,"

Was it the same Sakura that Naruto was talking about?

"Which is such a waste!" Naruto continued with exasperation throwing himself back on the sofa sighing. "Sakura is like every man's dream girl! She is hot like fire," Naruto finally opened his eyes and stared at his best friend with passion. "I kid you not, I wanted to fuck her the second I set eyes on her. Don't tell that to Hinata. I think everyman does. I swear, she's like the dream girl, but my heart belongs to Hinata of course, I will still chose Hinata over Sakrua, but if I met Sakrua before Hinata, I swear I would've been married to Sakura-chan the next day. I swear, this girl is a bomb."

Yes, it was the same Sakura that Naruto was talking about. The same girl who stole Sasuke's heart, and soul the minute he set eyes on her on that raining night. The same Sakura who stole his wallet few days ago at the park without even glancing at him. It was her.

"I can't believe Menma would do this to her." Naruto shook his head. "But he seemed so serious about her, though! dattebayo!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. Menma and Sakura? He didn't like the sound of that.

"What did he do to her?" Sasuke tried to keep his voice neutral, but it sounded a bit displeased and irritated.

"He cheated on her." Naruto grunted. "And Sakura had her own suspicions and I even got angry at her for thinking so low of Menma because earlier yesterday, after we visited you, Menma told me how serious he was about her! He was so honest! He never said something so deep and so honest about another girl before and yet, he goes on and cheats on her! And still lies to my face saying he had nothing to do with all of that. Ugh! I am so pissed because he lied to me! His brother! Which is so confusing, because Menma is not the type to lie to me. He may be an ass like you and a prick and a playboy sometimes, but when he cares about a girl which is very rare and tells me, then I know he's not bullshitting me and yet he was! Gah! I am in such a mood. I owe an apology to Sakura chan!"

Sasuke listened carefully and something was fishy about the story. Naruto was right, Menma was anything but a liar...Sakura knew that. As annoying and rude and arrogant as Menma was to Sasuke, he knew that man held something true. His word.

Menma was an even more honest than Sasuke himself. It didn't make sense for Menma to just lie about something like this...

Sasuke had witnessed Sakura in action on the first time he met her. She had been so cruel and merciless to the man who was begging her for a second chance, he never saw someone as mean as she was...and she even stole his wallet few days ago while he was resting on the grass. That woman was cruel. Maybe it was a set up, maybe all of that was completely planned by her to end her relationship with Menma...however, why would she want to end her relationship with Menma.

Not that the soon to be trillionaire Uchiha minded, he didn't like the fact that another man was in her life, but it didn't make sense...

Oh wait... It actually does now.

Sasuke smirked secretively to himself. He knew that girl. He knew her like an open book and he only saw her twice. Well, he had very great analyzing skills anyways and had been thinking about this girl and talking about his psychologist about her. He learned a lot about her, who she was and he knew the reason why she would leave Menma.

Because she probably realized that he wasn't as rich as he seemed. That woman was a true money crazed black window after all, of course she would leave him, and she was cruel so she humiliated him, like she humiliated Orochimaru and probably every man that were crazy about her and didn't mean her expectations. It all made sense now.

Naruto's phone rang and he looked at it. "Oh shoot," Naruto cursed. "I have lunch with Hinata in ten minutes. I was supposed to be picking her up fifteen minutes ago, oh great, she'll think I'm cheating on her too." He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Teme, see you tonight. And seriously, talk to Karin. She's a pretty sweet girl. You've only seen her for the first week and completely ignored her ever since. I know you're not that sick or that weak. You're just avoiding her. And you're making a mistake, she's very caring and very in love with you. I will never forgive you if you don't come to your engagement party."

"I'll come, don't worry." Sasuke told his friend before he closed the door after him.

Sasuke then sighed let himself fall on the chair sighing.

**_Ugh, Sakura. _**

He tried, he tried very hard to get her out of his mind. Sasuke was a very realistic person and knew it was impossible to be with someone like her. They were both completely opposite and incompatible. He had a big heart and she had none, and she was only money crazed...he was into her because of her beauty, her confidence and naughtiness but all that was just going to be temporarily. That rosette was not a girl he would want to settle with. She would suck him dry.

She was more like the type of girl a man has fun with for the summer. A fling, nothing more...not someone Sasuke would want to spend the rest of his life with and that was the truth.

Yet, Sasuke wanted her by his side more than anything. There was just something about her, about her eyes, about that girl that made him want to have her on his side for the rest of his life, even though he knew she was bad for him. He tried very hard to forget about her and focus more on Karin. Sasuke has a little bit of feelings for Karin too, even though he first felt as if he was forced into the arrangement, he was open minded about her, she was good and pure and gentle and kind and very supportive. Karin was a sweetheart and Sasuke appreciated her for it. He knew she would be a good wife and a good mother to him...but he didn't love her. He respected her and care for her like he cared for the other women that were in his life, but he didn't love her and only wanted Sakura Haruno, the horrible black widow. Karin was realistic, and Sakura wasn't and he didn't know how to choose at the end.

He was the first to arrive at the party, his personal assistant had dropped him an hour earlier but again, he felt a bit faint and dizzy so he decided to rest in his car for a while and wait until his vertigo passed. His car was parked away from everyone else's so no one recognized him and came to bother him. He needed to rest a bit. He took a little bit of nap for about forty five minutes, then woke up by Naruto calling him.

Sasuke answered his phone and cleared his throat. "What Naruto?" His phone was soft and silent.

"TEME! WHERE THE F*%$ ARE YOU!?" Naruto roared through the phone. "You better not tell me that you're at the doctor! Karin is already there and is worried about you and you've not been answering her calls! Teme!"

Sasuke sighed and looked around, it was dimmer and darker outside, then he stared at his watch, it was already seven o'clock. He overslept.

"Teme, are you even there?!" Naruto was shouting since Sasuke wasn't answering.

"Yes, I am listening to you." Sasuke replied sharply.

"Don't give me that tone!" Naruto continued to yell at the end of the line, Sasuke rolled his eyes as his best friend continued to lecture him and threaten him on the phone. Sasuke was going to talk over Naruto and argue back at him, but Naruto didn't even let him talk, he was still ranting and scolding and threatening the young bachelor, so Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to tune him out, so Sasuke glanced out the window and did a double take as he saw that beautiful pink haired woman in the most beautiful red dress he had ever seen. His jaw once again slightly dropped as he gazed and gawked at her like everyone was doing.

She was a divinity.

He still couldn't believe someone could be as beautiful as her. She was definitely from another planet, and she win. Whatever she done to him, he felt it. He tried to be cool but she was so hot that he completely melted. He couldn't reason anymore about what was wrong and what was right. He didn't care if she was not realistic, he will make her realistic. He wanted her so bad that it hurt him, but how could he get her? How could he get her attention? How could he maker see that he was one in a billion? How could he make her want him just as much as he wanted her? What would get her to notice him. Money? Yes, well she will go wherever money goes, she notices rich people. He didn't want her to notice him for his money but for who he really was.

But how?

He watched her and noticed something, everyone else was staring at her as well and she seemed comfortable, confident. It was probably like this for her all the time, wherever she went any man would stare her, anyone would give her attention, boost her self confidence and she was comfortable. A bit too comfortable.

He needed to get her out of her comfort, that was the only way she would notice him as a human being and not a bank account. Yes, this might be a dirty move, but she needs to be taught a lesson anyways. Not everything revolves around her. She would notice him if ignored her, because no one ever ignores someone like her. The young bachelor had a small crooked smile to himself as he watched her disappear into the building.

"HEY TEME! Are you listening!?" Naruto was yelling at him at the end of the line losing his patience.

"I will be right there in five minutes," Sasuke hangs up on his best friend and then walks out of his car.

He feels like running and catching up to the pinkette, that will only give her the advantage. What advantage you ask? The advantage to win.

Well, not really. Sasuke knows that Sakura had already won this game without even trying. She stole his heart a month ago and she is the only one he wants, he just doesn't want to let her know yet, or else he would end up like Orochimaru or Menma.

He needs to be the one with the advantage in this game of love so he could get Sakura to like him back, if that's even possible.

Hey, better try than not try at all, right?

"Mr. Uchiha, it's an honor to see you." The deputy says, walking toward him and shaking his hand. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you." Sasuke replies cooly, a neutrally, not wanting to waste time outside chit chatting. He wasn't the type to chit chat.

"How lovely you are," another one says, shaking hands with him.

He would maybe acknowledge few of them and shake their hands but his attention was on meeting the pink haired girl.

And he finally does, he caught a glimpse of her, standing few feet away from his fiancee and his best friend. She is staring at him, with a look that scared him.

The second his eyes met hers, he sees those ever so green eyes of her devour him alive. She still has the devil in her angel eyes and this time it is even scarier, he knows he is done for, she is the predator and he is the prey and he knows at the end, he will get caught, it is scary yet it excited him at the same time. He glanced at her for less than a second, and that is all it took for him to feel the sudden overwhelming thrill and lust and desiring wild passion he has felt the first time he laid eyes on her, only this time, it's a million times more intense, and very scary.

He wants to walk to her, and fall into her web but he remembers how bad he really wants her and what type of woman she really is, so he regains a bit of self control and passes her and brings his attention to his fiancee.

"Karin," he tells her with the same expressionless look on his face, "You look stunning."

_Wh-what the fuck just happened?_ Sakura thinks to herself dumbfounded. Did he just walk past her without drinking her in or acknowledging her? What...what the fuck?

Sakura turns around frowning and blinks twice to make sure she is not dreaming.

Wow, it is actually real. A man just walked past her without even glancing at her. A. man. fucking. ignored. her.

_What the fuck!? What the fuck!? _This has never, ever happened to her and she just can not comprehend this situation. unimportance and rejection on her side has never happened to her. She doesn't know what it feels like to rejected. She doesn't know what the hell is happening.

_Okay, alright. Calm down, Sakura. He probably thought he was seeing mirages because after all, she is too good to be true. Alright, let's calm down and try this again. _

And so she does.

She slowly walks back toward Hinata, Karin and Naruto and the young bachelor and then keeps a composed smile on her face. She stands by Hinata and smiles at Sasuke and Karin.

"U-Uchiha-sama..." Karin blushes, completely nervous and embarrassed and surprised at her fiancé's compliment. She doesn't get to see much of him all the time, matter of fact, she hasn't seen him in person since a month ago, when they got engaged and he spent a week with her and got to know her a bit. The first week was the only week she ever got to spend time with him, after then, he completely disappeared and has been very ill and busy and he barely calls her and such, but he always makes sure Susano sends her roses every day, he always makes sure she is alright and sends her gifts. He always let her know that he thinks about her even though he is not around, she knows he is a very great caring man and will be a good husband. What has just made her night, no her life is the man of his dream coming directly to her and complimenting her in person. She doesn't know what to do or what to say.

Sasuke Uchiha means it when he said Karin looks stunning. She is not as beautiful as Sakura is, but she is beautiful in her own way. In his eyes, he thinks Karin is a smart, nice, caring woman and tries her best to fit in. He likes her, and believes she can be a good wife. She is beautiful inside. However, his feelings for her are far from love and desire. They're just friendly and nothing more.

"You don't have to call teme that way," Naruto butts in, tapping Sasuke on the back. "he's your fiance for crying out loud!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hyuga" Sasuke turns to Hinata, who is blushing from Sasuke's extraordinary beauty.

"I–it's an honor, Mr. Uchiha." Hinata stutters, unable to keep eye contact with him. Oh God, he's hotter than she thought. It's her first time meeting him in person. He's way better in person.

Sakura is waiting impatiently for the bachelor to turn to her and have someone introduce her to him and secretly so is the young Uchiha.

Karin finally does, wanting to continue to have a conversation with her fiancé, since she doesn't know what else to tell him.

"Uchiha-sama, this is Sakura Van Der Walt, she is the loveliest, the nicest and kindest woman I have ever met. She is the closest friend I have." Karin says proudly.

Sasuke turns to her, glances at her once more, and with a very blank expression, he tells her. "Nice to meet you."

Sakura smirks at him as he keeps on staring at her. Finally, he looks at her and he knows now that she is real.

"It's a p–" Sakura is about to say when the young bachelor cuts her off and turns his attention back to Karin. "Where is your father?"

"He's at the second floor talking with gramps and the general." Naruto answers.

Sasuke nods and takes Karin by the hand. "Shall we go?"

Karin completely blushes. "um...of course..." She says and gives an excited smile to Sakura and the rest then follows Sasuke.

Sakura is left standing there completely bewildered, shocked, confused and panicking.

W-what...he saw her a second time and still ignores her.

_What the hell is going on? _She starts to feel dizzy, her head is spinning, her breathing is pacing, quicken and her world is completely turned upside down.

Oh God, she has turned ugly.

Hinata and Naruto are telling her something but she completely blocks them out, and rushes to the ladies room and stares at herself in the mirror.

She's fine. She's is hot. She is gorgeous, her face and make up and hair is on point, her dress is a bomb. She is hot! So what the hell just happened?

She rushes outside and passes a blind old man who smiles and says. "I can't see, but I can definitely smell a very beautiful woman."

She turns to him.

He is blind and he thinks she is beautiful and men are staring at her, she knows she is beautiful. She is not ugly, so what the hell just happened?

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto and Hinata come to her as she walks back to the ballroom. "You look stressed out."

She shakes her head and then turns to Naruto. "Mr. Uchiha...Karin mentioned that he has some sort of sickness..." Sakura's voice is a bit shaky and nervous and concerned. "Um...what is it? I forgot...is he...right in the head? Is he demented? W-what's his deal?"

"um..." Naruto slightly sweat-drops. "n-no Sakura chan. He is not mentally ill. He just has a very messed up severe case of IDA (Iron Deficiency Anemia) . The doctors say that he is even lucky to be even born and still be alive, but he gets treatments and such and if very strong. Why do you think he's demented?"

"I was just wondering." Sakura says, walking away from them again, but this time Hinata doesn't let her go. "Sakura, are you alright? You miss Menma, don't you?" Hinata says with worry. Hinata has been worried about Sakura being able to compose herself and coming at the dinner dance...she's maybe having a breakdown...

"Sakura-chan...I haven't had the opportunity to apologize to you properly about my brother's action...I am very sorry." Naruto says at well, looking at her a bit embarrassed and scratching the back of his head.

"Are you going to be okay? he is coming later tonight...if you want we can ask him not to come..." Hinata continues.

Sakura glares at them. "Don't bring him up ever again. I don't care about him anymore."

She then walks away from them and decides to go to the second floor of the ballroom and get the bachelor's attention once again.

This is not happening, what the hell was wrong with that Sasuke Uchiha? Is he seriously in love with that ogress that he is blinded and can't notice her, the Aphrodite?! what is going on?!

"Excuse me, Miss." A very handsome man smiles at her gracefully as she arrives at the second floor. "I can't help myself anymore, I have been watching you ever sense you entered this building and I would like to let you know that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

She turns to glare at him and pass him. She doesn't have time for that schmuck. She knows she is the most beautiful thing in the world, he didn't need to let her know that. She has someone else in mind.

She looks around and around and sees Karin, then him and three other men and they're talking about something. She glares at them and wants to be noticed. All she wants is to spend a little bit of alone time with that demented billionaire and knock some sense into his bloodless brain.

So, she walks toward them and composes herself once more.

Karin catches her walking toward them and she is relieved to see her. Karin has been so nervous and scared and insecure being around her extremely gorgeous fiancé and his grandfather and her own father and Hinata's father as well. She feels so small and unimportant and lacks self confidence so seeing Sakura and maybe having her around might make her feel a bit more better.

"Sakura," Karin waves at her and the pinkette walks toward them with her signature smirks. The four men turn their attention toward her, and cannot deny that they all want her in bed.

"Father," Karin walks toward her nervously and then presents her to her father, the big old fat judge Ostuki with a very scary scar on his face.

_Ew_...Sakura has never seen a man look so ugly.

"This is Sakura Van Der Walt, the girl I have been talking to you about. She is the one I have been spending so much time with."

"Sakura Van Der Walt," The judge purrs a little bit in such a creepy way. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise, sir. You have a very...interesting daughter." Sakura says, and suddenly feels the young bachelor's intensive stare on her. She can feel him staring at her, but when she turns to meet his yes, she discovers that his stare hold nothing at all. He has this expressionless look on his face, as if she doesn't matter or is just another normal human being. He is not making her feel special and it's starting to make her angry.

_Oh, this stuck up little rich brat._ She will get him.

"Sakura, it's nice to see you again." Hinata's father smiles at her. Mr. Hyuga has always had a crush on Sakura, but out of respect for his daughter, he never tried to have any kind of relationship with her. He tries to see her more like a second daughter...well a hot daughter he wants to bang.

"Hello, Mr. Hyuga." She kisses him on the kiss.

Then, she turns to that other man who looks like the young Uchiha alot. Is he his father?

"This is Mr. Madara Uchiha , my fiance's grandfather." Karin presents. "Mr. Uchiha, this is Sakura, a very close friend of mine."

"Ah, Sakura is a very beautiful name and it fits you." Madara shakes hands with her. She smiles a bit more gracefully and respectfully toward her. She better make a great impression on the young Uchiha's family if she wants to marry him.

"Thank you, sir." She smiles charmingly at him.

"Sakura actually wants to be an engineer!" Karin blurts out suddenly with a huge grin on her face.

"Really?" Madara widen his eyes even more interest, but Sasuke narrows his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Yes, actually. I am planning to be a chemical engineer."

"Wow, that's very great. Well good thing you're close friends with the future bride of my grandson! He is the God of Engineers."

"I've heard." Sakura murmurs glancing again at Sasuke who is still staring at him with a blank expression. He is not saying a word to her or even smiling at her. He is just staring rudely with a blank expression on his face, making everyone else uncomfortable.

_What's his problem!?_

"So, Uchiha-Sama," Karin starts. "I was thinking m-maybe...if you could a-allow...Sakura could shadow you and get a taste of your work and maybe get letters of recommendations from you? She is very smart and very ambitious and she has been so nice to me..."

Sasuke gives a half hearted smile to his fiancé. Karin, she is so kind and selfless...and craves to be accepted. Poor girl, Sakura will completely use her.

"Yes, my grandson will be delighted to help you." Madara smiles at Sakura cheerfully. "He has a passion for engineering and I think he's the best person you can come to. right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke slightly glares at his grandfather then glances at Sakura who has been glaring at him. He can see the annoyance in the girl's eyes. He tries really hard not to smirk at her.

"I rather discuss this at another time, right now I'd like to enjoy some time with my fiancee."

But Sakura doesn't know how to take for an answer and this man is pissing her the hell off. A drink server passes by and she takes a glass of wine from the tray then smirks at Sasuke. "of course." then she turns to the other men and nods at them. "If you'll excuse me." She purrs then smiles at Karin and walks past the young billionaire with the glass of wine in her hand. She manages act clumsy and splatter the glass of wine Sasuke's suit, and it manages to stain his white dress shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She gasps at him, as he looks down his shirt.

"Oh, Uchiha-sama. Are you alright?!" Karin too is compeltely flushed and embarrasseed. "Let me get a paper towel."

"No, why don't you follow me to the washroom, I will get you all cleaned up, sir. I am truly sorry." Sakura says, trying to get him alone with her so she can compeltely seduce him.

"That won't be necessary." Sasuke tells her quietely, taking off his black suit. "No, please, I insist, I feel so horrible, please let me clean you up."

"Do not worry about it." Sasuke presses stubbornly, staring at her. She glares at him.

_I am trying to get you alone with me, you little arrogant jerk rich boy_. She thinks.

He glares back at her. _I know what you're trying to do, you little thief._

They both glare at each others for a while, as if they are reading each other's mind then Madara gets in between them, breaking the tension between those two. "Well don't worry about it, Sakura. We know you didn't do it on purpose, and Karin is coming back with a paper towel"

Sakura bites her tongue annoyed and irriated by those rich men. She has neverr encounterred someone as stubborn and as difficult as Sasuke Uchiha. She still wants to marry him though. She still wants all of his money. She will probably marry him and become a widow and inherite all of his assets. She won't give up.

"I'm back!" Karin says compeltely flushed with a towel in her hand, gently and nervously wiping the stain off his white shirt. It won't come off because it's stained and Sakura is compeltely annoyed because once again, that rich jerk has dodged her trap. She has to retreat from the battle for now and think of something. She did not come prepared, but now that she knows a little bit of his stuck up personality, she will get him later. _You may have won this battle, but I guarantee you I will win the war. _

"Well, once again, I am deeply sorry for all the trouble I've caused–" She is about to say when someone suddenly grabs her.

Menma.

The dark haired boy has finally arrived and has made his priority to set things straight with her and prove her that he is not a cheater.

"Sakura...you look stunning." He tells her gawking at her. "I'd like to have a word with you please."

Sakura glares at him.

_Get your dirty hands off me, you poor asshole_. She thinks.

"Please, Sakura..." Menma begs.

The young Uchiha swallows and glares at Menma as well since no one is paying attention to him. He doesn't like the way Menma is looking at her.

"Please." Menma insists once more, noticing that he is creating a scene. He doesn't want to cause a scene, he just wants to talk to her. That's all.

Sakura really wants to kick this man in the balls and beat him senseless, but she doesn't want to show her true form to everyone here, so she smiles kindly at him and then purrs. "Of course."

Menma sighs relieved and gently takes her by the hand, nods at everyone else respectfully. "If you'll excuse us." He says quickly then wasting no time, he leads Sakura away from Sasuke.

Sasuke watches them leave uncomfortably while Karin continues to try hard to wipe off the stain from his shirt, and at the same time worried about Sakura. Poor girl has been having it rough lately.

"Ah, seems like Menma is really into your friend, Karin." Madara states.

"Er..." Karin says awkwardly, wondering if Sakura is going to be okay.

Once Menma leads Sakura in another room, where no one is, he leans on her and tries to kiss her, but she pushes him away.

"What is the matter with you!?" She yells at him. Who does he think he is?

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself. I–I just–I just couldn't stop thinking about you–"

"are you drunk?" she smells alcohol on him and looks at him with disgust. "don't even bother answering, I'm leaving."

She tries to leave but he grabs her desperately trying to talk with her. "I just had two drinks, I am fine. Sakura, please–"

She slaps him. "Keep your dirty hands off me!" She shouts loudly.

"Sakura, stop." he refuses to let her go. He won't let her go until she hears him out. "I just want to talk. Look, I never che–"

"I said I don't want to hear it!"

"You will listen to me!" He glares at her now losing his nerve. He is not a liar or a cheater. He never tried to ever hurt her or deceive and now his brother and everyone else thinks he is lower than a man and look at him in a completely different way. He never did anything wrong and he wants to clear his name. All he wants is to talk to her.

But she doesn't give a damn of course. She just wants to have nothing to do with him and she is in the worse mood possible. First, this Uchiha kid is acting like a complete jerk to her, annoying her to the core and now this?! Who the fuck does Menma thinks he is?

Sakura glares at him then starts to scream.

"AAHHH! HELP! HELP! HELP!" she starts, startling Menma who doesn't understand what she's doing. "GET OFF OF ME! STOP!" She continues to scream messing her hair up and walking toward the coffee table and pushing away the vase, the remote and things on the floor, making a mess.

"HELP!" She screas again running toward the mirrors and throwing herself against it, braking the mirror.

"Sakura! what are you doing!?" Menma is panicking confused and scared, not understanding why Sakura is acting this way all of the sudden. What is she doing?

She turns to glare at him then continues to scream still glaring, "MENMA GOD DAMN IT! STOP! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He is not even in front of her.

She continues to scream and starts tearing the front part of her beautiful dress, exposing her cleavage and she starts to scratch her arm and slaps herself still screaming and making a mess in the room. Menma worries that she is going to bruise herself walks toward her and stops her from her fit.

"Sakura..what what are you doing, stop it Sakura! Stop it!" he grabs her securely and she trips him, they both fall on the floor and she pretends to try and run from him but he is not letting her go, because he is scared and worried for her and she continues to scream and scream and he is on top of her, trying to contain her and calm her down.

The door suddenly opens with four people barging in. All they see is a very messed up room that looks like two people have been fighting, and on the floor is Menma on top of Sakura who is struggling and screaming for her life.


	7. I Am A Gold Digger

"Oh My Goodness, S-Sakura! Are you alright?" Hinata is helping the beautiful pinkette up from the floor.

Sakura looks distraught, scared and furious, glaring at Menma while Naruto is angrily and shamely dragging him out of the room.

"You animal! Stay the hell away from me!" Sakura shouts at Menma who is struggling from his brother's grip.

"No! Naruto! I didn't do it! I didn't do anything! Sakura tell them I'm innocent! Sakura please don't do this to me!"

"Shut up!" Naruto is glaring furiously at his twin brother, controlling himself from beating the shit out of him in front of everyone. The blondie couldn't believe his brother's guts! Who is he? He is completely acting out of character. That Menma is not the Menma Naruto knows. What happened to him?

"Naruto I didn't do anything her!" Menma is desperately trying to defend himself, he glares at Sakura who is slightly smirking at him. "You're a crazy bitch! Tell them the truth! You set me up! you crazy b-" Naruto punches Menma and drags him out of the room, closing the door behind.

It's now Sakura, Hinata, Karin and Sasuke who are left in the room. Hinata is feeling horrible for her best friend, poor girl, she has been having it rough lately huh? Oh, Hinata couldn't believe Menma had the audacity do this to Sakura at the engagement party of his brother's friend in front of everyone important. How could he? How dare he?

He seemed like a very decent boy...oh no, maybe Naruto's exactly like him too...

Karin is blushing and can't even right now. She feels as if she is watching a soap opera. Her last two weeks have been the most surreal and life changing of all, and mostly, she is completely embarrassed because she thinks it's all her fault. she is making a terrible impression on her fiance. Oh, no, poor Sasuke-kun. After seeing all this madness, he would definitely avoid her for the rest of eternity. He is not about drama.

Sakura didn't plan to do any of this to Menma, she knows that was a bit too far but oh well. She warned him to stay away from her, he got what he deserved. She never regrets her actions and never plays around with broke trashes like Menma, moreover, she got the attention of the Sasuke Uchiha and everyone else. It's not about the rich boy anymore, it's about her and now is the chance to get alone with him. She can't help herself but stare at him hungrily, with such a predatory look.

Sasuke is pale, and completely horrified. That woman is crazy. Crazier than crazy itself...what in the world? No, no way. He's doesn't want to dance with her. He's out of this. She will crucify him and devour him. Run, Sasuke. Run far, far away from this hot pink haired woman. Run away and never turn around.

"Oh, Sakura..." Hinata starts, hugging her friend. Sakura pushes her away and looks at her.

"I'm alright, I feel a bit clustered right now. Why don't you go check on Naruto and make sure he is not getting physical with Menma."

Hinata shakes her head. "No, I'm not leaving you."

"I'm fine!" Sakura snaps at her. "You need to go check on Naruto, so he doesn't make a scene either and give a total wrong impression to your father!"

Aw, Sakura is so selfless and always thinking about her friends before herself. Hinata adores her even more.

"Go, Hinata. Karin and Mr. Uchiha will be here to watch over me." Sakura grits through her teeth.

_Why doesn't that blue haired bitch get the fuck out here? UGH! _

"A-alright...I'll be right back." Hinata nods and then rushes out of the room, leaving Sakura, Karin and Sasuke now.

"Karin," Sakura says the second Hinata leaves.

"Y-yes?" Karin replies, trembling. She is not good at handling stressful situations.

"Please, go get me a glass of wine will you? I need one."

"er..." Karin is staring at her fiance and at Sakura, then she nods and turns to her fiance. "Uchiha-sama, I'll be right back. Please, watch over Sakura while I'm gone." She bows to him.

Sasuke slightly sweatdrops, no. Please, don't leave him alone with that crazy bi– crazy woman. He doesn't want to be left alone with her. No. This is bad, this is really bad. He has tried to control himself this whole time and is not sure if he'll be able to do so this time, alone with her.

"No, I'll go get the..." Sasuke is about to say when he sees his fiance rush out of the room and close the door shut behind her. "wine."

Sasuke gulps, his face still calm and showing no emotion. He is about twenty feet away from her. Safe distance, and it might just take a minute or two for Karin to come back. He might be safe if he keeps his distance away from–

_oh fuck it._

Sakura wins again. As soon as Karin left the room, she stares back at the rich Uchiha and smirks at him, her devilish eyes glowing at him.

_I will have you, Sasuke Uchiha._ She thinks, then unties her pink hair and let it fall down. She is ten times more beautiful than she is with her hair in an updo. Sasuke again, lost all sense of reasing and is now gawking at her with his very, very dark, lustful eyes.

"ah," she moans sexily in a painful way. "ah, my hair go caught with the closing of my dress...ah, I can't reach it." She continues, pretending to be detangling her hair.

"Do you mind helping, sir?" She asks him innocently.

Sasuke half reluctantly and half willingly took steps toward her, slowly closing the gap between them.

He is gaining his consciousness back as he stares at her in her very deep deep manipulative eyes and he realizes what she's trying to do. He should just stop and turn around and walk away, but once again he reminds himself how much he really wants this woman and walking away from her on the first night will be like accepting defeat. No, he wants her, she's very different from all the other girls he has met and even though her heart is as black as his eyes, he won't walk away from her. He wants her in his life and he wants to steal her heart away. He was thinking about playing the same twisted game with her and turn her head around, but he's not that type of man. He doesn't know to play games and she won already anyways. He's going to have her in a fair and honest way. He doesn't know how to play games.

Sasuke Uchiha continues to take steps toward the pinkette, his expression still blank. When he finally stops behind her, he inhales. Oh God, she smells good. She smells fantastic and he is going crazy. He can't believe she's still a virgin. Seriously...she must be really physically strong to defend herself from other men because Sasuke himself is a gentleman who will never force himself on a woman...but Sakura...and her scent, and her smooth skin, and her pink her, and her delicious curvy line...oh God, rape actually seems like an okay thing to do right now. He touches her soft, smooth her and slowly runs his finds through the strands. They're so delicate and long. He wants to run his hands through her hair forever. Sasuke comes back to planet earth when Sakura brusquely turns to face him, flipping her hair away. She's so close to him and her green eyes are just...too magical.

"Oh," her feminine voice is suddenly highly pitched and innocent, sounding like a school girl. "Seems like my hair is detangled."

He stares at her and then at her hair and realizes it was never tangled in the first place. It was a ruse she used to get him close to her. He stares back at her and narrows his eyes at her. _That impish woman_–

"I know what you're doing." He finally tells her with a very serious look on his face.

Sakura frowns, not understanding what he's saying. She tilts her head to the side and smiles at him.

_She's extremely cute when she looks confused. _

"I beg your pardon?" She asks him.

"I know what you're doing and what type of person you are," he repeats again, still serious. "You're gold digger and you're after my money."

Sakura's smile slowly fades away as she hears him say that.

_What...? _

Meanwhile, outside the mansion, Naruto is in a very heated dispute with his brother.

"I can't believe you, Menma! What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"Naruto, I–" Menma is trying to explain himself, but Naruto loses it and grabs him by the front of his his suit and smashes him against the car, Naruto is so furious that he can't control himself. "Why are you doing this, Menma!? HUH? THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU!THIS IS NOT YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HUMILIATING THIS IS FOR ME? HUH!? MENMA DAMN IT, YOU TRIED TO RAPE A WOMAN AT MY BEST FRIEND'S ENGAGEMENT PARTY! WHILE THE COMMANDANT IN CHIEF, THE FATHER OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS HERE! WHY MENMA? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY ARE YOU RUINING EVERYTHING!?"

"AND I'M TELLING YOU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Menma pushes his brother away from him and is breathing hard, desperate to clear himself. "Naruto, you've got to believe me. I didn't try to rape her, she set me up. I swear, Naruto, I will never lie to you about anything and you know that, I didn't cheat on Sakura and I never tried to force myself on her. I swear, brother, you've gotta believe me."

Naruto listens to his brother, his heart clenches and he is confused. Naruto witnessed Menma cheating with his own eyes, or else he wouldn't believe anyone who said that, and even the rape attempt, he wouldnt even believe Sasuke or Hinata if he wasn't there to see it with his own eyes. It hurts Naruto, it hurts him a lot that his own brother is lying to him to his face.

"You're unbelievable," Naruto looks at Menma with disappointment. "You're unbelievable, Menma."

"Naruto, I'm telling you...I didn't do it. I am innocent. She's a crazy bitch. She's unstable, she fucking just started screaming out of no where. I didn't even touch her. She's crazy. I didn't hurt here! I swear to God! I am your brother damn it!" Menma yells.

"Sakura would never lie." Hinata says, coming toward them and glaring at Menma. She slaps him. " How dare you hurt my friend and badmouth her?"

Menma clenches his jaws and repeats through his clenched teeth. "I didn't do it. Sakura is a liar."

"No, you're the liar." Hinata continues to glare at Menma. "I've know Sakura for more than two years, and yes she maybe be fiesty and sometimes and sassy but she is the kindest and most caring woman I've ever met. It's because of her that I am me now, so don't turn this story around."

Menma glares back at her and then snarls. "If you think Sakura is kind and caring, then you don't know who your best friend really is and I feel sorry for you, Hinata."

Hinata is now very annoyed at Menma. How dare he talk to her this way? She turns to glare at Naruto. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to have him arrested?"

Naruto furrows his eyebrows. "Wh..?"

"Your brother tried to rape a woman few minutes ago. Are you planning on letting him walk away? He could try to hurt many other women! Maybe he has already!" Hinata is yelling at Naruto.

"Whoa, Hinata, calm down. This is my brother we're talking about."

"Arrest him, now!" Hinata demands. "I could be next."

"I am telling I am innocent!" Menma hisses at Hinata.

"Menma, shut the fuck up!" Naruto yells at his brother and turns to Hinata who seems very angry and scared. Hinata was very nervous now and very afraid that Naruto might be just like Menma...and she wants to believe that they're different...she really does, because she has very strong feelings for Naruto and doesn't want to be heartbroken again, so Naruto needs to prove her that he is different from that rapist and that he is a noble, honest gentleman.

"Arrest him, Naruto." Hinata presses again urgently.

Naruto hesitates.

"Or else, I'm telling my father about everything that happened. He really treasure Sakura and if he learns that the Second in Command's brother attempted to rape my best friend and you, Naruto, the Second in Command, let him walk...you know you will not only lose your post here, but you will also be arrested and probably spend a lot of time in prison." Hinata threatens.

Naruto is nervous and completely in dilemma. It hurts him even more that Hinata is not trying to understand how corned he feels and she is looking at him with such fear and doubt in her eyes...

Menma loves his brother and will not let anything happen to him. Naruto busted his ass for this job and is a really sweet, respectable man. Menma, being the older twin can't let his brother's carreer go down the drain.

"Naruto," Menma faintly says. "I'm innocent, I swear to you...but at the same time, I don't want you to be in trouble because of me, so just arrest me. It's alright."

That's all Naruto needed to remember that Menma is his brother, and that they always stick together through anything. Blood is always thicker than water.

"I'm not arresting you, Menma." Naruto says, still maintaining eyecontact with Hinata. She gaps, offended and disappointed that Naruto is standing by his brother's side.

"You do what you have to do, Hinata. He's my brother, I can't arrest him."

"He tried to rape my best friend and cheated on her." Hinata says quietly. "And you're still standing by his side?"

Naruto shrugs and doesn't answer.

Hinata painfully nods, realizing he is not going to change his mind. "I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"I understand." Naruto dismisses quietly and turns to his brother. "Get in the car, Menma. We're leaving."

Menma looks at his brother with sympathy and enters the car. Naruto gets in the driver seat and drives away from the mansion, leaving Hinata standing there watching them drive away with tears rolling down her face.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura's heart suddenly sinks and starts to beat fast. She stares up at the tall man in front of her, who is looking down at her like a judge. _What the hell...how did he find out?_ How can he tell? She didn't even make any moves on him. He doesn't know her! _Who is he? What the fuck, what the fuck, what the actual fucking fuck?! _

"What...are you..." She starts and slightly stutters.

"Don't play dumb with me," Sasuke cuts her off. "You're a gold digger. Admit it."

She glares at him now getting pissed off, he smirks at her noticing that he hit a nerve.

"How dare you, sir?" Sakura hisses at him, looking undignified.

"Sakura," He calls her by her first name, adding more fuel to the fire. "admit it."

"I am not a gold digger, Mr. Uchiha." She glares at him.

"Yes, you are." He insist.

"I am not." She refuses. She's going to strangle that son of a bitch. Who the fuck does he think he is? Ugh! He is such a pain in the ass! She's only met him for less than two hours and she is wants to destroy him. How...the fuck does he know about her? Who is that anemic son of a gun and what the fuck does he want from her?

"You are a gold digger, Sakura." Sasuke continues to accuse her.

"I am not." She hisses through her teeth.

Sasuke is about to accuse her once again, opening his mouth to speak, but he shuts it instead, realizing that this argument is pointless. They both know she is a gold digger and she will never admit it to him or anyone, but he needs to get this girl to admit it to him.

He opens his mouth to speak "What you did to Menma was not only uncalled for, but cruel."

She frowns again, this time there's a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"I know Menma, and he's not a rapist. He is an asshole, but he will never hurt a woman and you're crazy. You've destroyed his reputation and respect. How can you live with yourself?" He honestly asks her. "Don't you have a conscience, Sakura? He's a human human being who has worked hard, very hard to make it where is, just like his brother Naruto, who is trying to make a huge impression to the Commander in Chief. His reputation too, might be in jeopardy. People are getting hurt because of you, how do you feel about this? How can sleep at night?"

For the first time in her life, Sakura is feeling a slight bit of guilt and regret in her heart for hurting a man. It's so not like her, she doesn't have regrets...but that Uchiha has a way with his words...and no one has never really speak to her that way.

But whatever, what's done is done. Menma deserved it anyways, he wouldn't stop coming at her, and he played her too and who the fuck does that Uchiha kid thinks he is?! She will give him a piece of her mind!

"First of all," she snarls at him, glaring with pure resentment. "You don't call me by my first name, sir. That's disrespectful, you don't know me on a personal level. Second, who do you think you are, coming at me with all of those accusations? Are you just the type of guy who only sees wrong in everyone? You seem like a very negative person. Your fiancé was being way too generous when she called you a gentleman with a sweetheart. To me, you seem like a paranoid drama queen who accuses people for no reason. Are you really that bored with your life, life?" She continues to glare. "I am not a gold digger and I have not done anything wrong to Menma. If his life is upside down right now, he asked for it and your accusations don't mean shit. If you really think I'm a gold digger, then prove it, Mr. Uchiha." She smirks bitterly at him.

Sasuke stares down at her, she sure is a complicated, sassy woman. He smirks back at her, and with his velvet voice, he politely answers.

"I will prove it, Miss Haruno." His eyes darken with a little bit of excitement as he witnesses her turn pale right in front of him, her mouth suddenly drops open and he looks at him as if she's just seen a ghost.

"What? You told me to be formal with you." Sasuke says innocently.

Sakura is now panicking. He knows her real last name. How does he know? How does he fucking now...Oh God, who is this guy? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Whoever he, she has to get away from him now before he exposes her to everyone here. She has to leave.

She quickly fixes her red dress and then storms out of the room, with Sasuke watching her with a triumphant smirk. He has her real uncomfortable. He knows who she'll be thinking about tonight when laying in her bed.

"Sorry I took forever–" Karin opens the door as Sakura is making her way out. She bumps on Sakura and the wine wets Sakura's dress. Karin turns pale as Sakura glares at her.

"I...I'm so sorry..." Karin says, but then frowns. Sakura is so pale, as if she has just seen a ghost. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

Sakura doesn't respond, she storms out of the room and then out of the mansion.

"Is everything alright with Sakura?" Karin asks Sasuke.

Sasuke banally answers. "I believe so. She just wants to go home and rest, I think."

"Aw, poor girl. We should keep an eye on her and make sure she gets home safely." Karin insists.

Sasuke replies, "You're right. I'm on it. I think I'll give her a chance to shadow me during my here."

Karin smiles at him pleased. "Oh really, that will make her so happy. She's been through so much and I feel so bad for her."

Sasuke doesn't reply.

"Oh, Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun." Karin thanks him again and wants to hug him, but he takes a step back.

"I'm going to step outside and check on Naruto and the rest and make sure Sakura is escroted to her residence safely. I need you to stay here and talk with everyone in the party."

"Of course," Karin nods.

"And only you, Naruto, Hinata, Menma, Sakura and I know what happened here with Menma and Sakura and I hope it stays that way. We don't need anyone else know about this."

"Definitely." Karin nods again.

"You look beautiful tonight," Sasuke tells her softly and leaves, making Karin's knees go weak.

Sakura is completely losing it. What is going on? This can not be happening, this can not be happening to her right now. How the fuck does he know about her and her last name? Who the fuck was that Sasuek Uchiha! Oh Please, God...this must be a nightmare, please, please please let it be a nightmare. Sakura rarely has nightmares, but this time she wants this reality to be a nightmare. When she wakes up, she will be nicer to Rock Lee and maybe go on a friendly date with him, and she will spend a good time with her family from now on and she will try to be good. She'll even find a way to clear Menma's name so... Please. Just let this be a nightmare.

"Deidara! Deidara! Open the door!" Sakura is at Deidara's house, banging on the door. She doesn't know where to go or who to talk to other than Deidara. He's the one who introduced her to Sasuke anyways! He is the one who was bragging about how much of a Godly rich gentleman Sasuke Uchiha was...it's his fault! He forgot to mention to her that Sasuke Uchiha is psychic motherfucker who sniffs out gold diggers! Sakura needs to speak with Deidara.

"Deidara! Open the door!" Sakura is still banging at it. The door finally opens and Tobi, Deidara's housemaid is the one who is there.

"Oh, Miss Van Der–" He is about to say sweetly to her when she barges in the house, ignoring him.

"Deidara, I need to speak with him now." Sakura demands.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Tobi apologizes. "Deidara-Sempai is a party."

Sakura can't believe this. "Well when he comes home, tell him that I need to speak with him ASAP."

"Yes, Miss." Tobi nods and Sakura storms back out of his house.

She then makes her way to her house, she is exhausted, distraught depressed and tired. Tonight has been a disaster. She came in the engagement party looking like a Goddess and now she is coming back home with her hair all messed up and frizzed up, her dress is torn, her make up is ruined and one of her high heel broke. This is horror. She is trying to tell herself to calm down, take a shower when she gets home and goto sleep, that tomorrow she will think about everything, but all instinct and desire to relax and calm down compeltely disappear when she hears him call his name behind her.

"Sakura Haruno," Sasuke said, his voice almost mocking.

Sakura is completely frozen in place. _Oh shit. Oh shit._ He followed her home? He knows where she lives now? _Oh shit. This is not happening_.

"Oh my God..." Sakura whispers to herself, her facial expression showing nothing but fear and panic. She is so fucked.

She turns to Sasuke Uchiha, who is standing in front of her, as handsome as ever.

"Second daughter of Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno." Sasuke starts. "Your father abandonned you and your mother and your sister at the age of 11, and your mother had to be the one to take care of you. She works three jobs, two of them are being a maid and the third one is being a bathroom cleaner at the train station. Your sister, Ino Yamanaka Haruno is a crack addict who does nothing but get herself high all the time. You're poor, Sakura. Your entire family is, and you've even poorer than the average poor family. However, you don't want to stay poor. There's nothing wrong with that, I rather be rich than be poor. Your dream is to be wealthy and I completely agree with you, but you use people, you play with wealthy men's heart and use them for their money. You only hang out with Hinata Hyuga so you can have connections and meet richer people, which worked. You met Menma and were first interested in him because you thought he was loaded, but you found out somehow that he isn't and decide to drop him like you do and you discovered me, the jackpot and your goal now is to have me fall under your spell and let you use me and take my money. Admit it, Sakura. You're a gold digger."

Sakura glares at him, she is trying to control herself from crying. She really feels like crying at the moment.

"Why are you doing this...?" She asks him.

"Admit it first, Sakura. Admit to me that you're gold digger." Sasuke presses.

Sakura glares at him and looks away. "You're right."

"No," he shakes his head and takes one step closer to her. "I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you're a gold digger loud and proud."

Sakura turns to glare at him. Oh she hates him, she hates that son of a bitch. He's going to get it. He is going to get it. She will pulverize him.

"I am a gold digger." Sakura tells him glaring at him in the eyes with a stern, firm tone in her voice.

Sasuke smiles proudly at her. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" He tells her, she doesn't answer and he notices that she's very nervous and scared.

"Don't worry," he reassures her. "Your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone."

She frowns at him confused.

"I just need you and I to be honest with each others in exchange. I need you to cut the bullshit and the faking when you're around me. I hate liars and pretenders more than anything. I rather have you be real and mean and cruel to me than have you pretend to be someone you're not. Understood?"

She glares at him. What's his deal? He just comes out of no where and is telling her this? What the fuck? How the fuck does he even know her?

"Who are yo–?" Sakura is going to ask him, but he cuts her off.

"and I also need you to fix things with Menma and clear his name." His tone is very serious. "I don't care how you do it, but I need Menma's name to be cleared."

Sakura swallows and continues to glare him with rage.

"You're angry." He tells her smoothly. "That's fine, you're doing good. At least you're not giving me a fake smile."

"Don't tell anyone about this." She presses again.

"I won't." Sasuke gives her his word. "I promise. I just really need you to clear my best friend's last name and his brother and I need you to be real with me."

"I'll find a way to fix things with Menma." She rolls her eyes.

"By Monday." Sasuke adds.

She glares at him with disbelief. "I–"

"By Monday, Sakura." Sasuke presses, his tone is firm.

"Fine, jackass." Sakura hisses.

"Don't call me names," Sasuke refuses her.

"What? I thought you wanted me to be real with you. This is me being real." Sakura snaps at him.

"No, you're being rude. I need mutual respect in this relationship, Sakura."

"What relationship?!" She snaps at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are, I don't even fucking know you. Do you know how creeped out I feel with you knowing everything about me and knowing where I live? You're invading my privacy and that, Mr. is being rude. What do you want from me?" She glares at him, then she smirks. Her voice is now seductive. "Oh I know," She bites her lips and takes a step toward him, there's a very tight gap between the two. "You want to fuck me." She says, her voice is raw and delicious. He smirks at her and She giggles darkly. "I don't care who you are, or how much money you have...I will never end up in bed with you no matter how much money you give me. It's true, I love money more than anything, but I will never sell my body to prick like you, Uchiha. You will not know what it feels to be inside my tight, wet hot pussy and you will never know how soft and delicate my tits are, and my ass...oh, Mr. Uchiha...you will never know how tight and firm and round and smooth it is. You will never have me. You will never fuck me. There will be no relationship between us, there will be nothing, and don't worry, if I'll take your money and won't even ask for it. You will willingly give it to me and like the hundreds of other men, I will drop you like an empty bottle or water when you dry out." She smiles at him cruelly. "Good night, Mr. Uchiha."

She turns around and walks away from him, but she doesn't make one step away. He suddenly grabs her and brusquely presses her against the tree. The front part of her body is faced against the tree while her back is exposed to him. He is leaning against her hair, and they're both feeling one another's body. He has a strong fistful of her hair. Sakura's heart is beating extremely fast as he starts to speak.

"I want to spank you hard for talking so dirty to me. A lady should not talk the way you just did, Sakura." he purrs in her ears, sending shivers down her spine. What the hell? No man has even held her that her or even pulled her hair! Oh, that does it! He's really gonna get it!

Sakura wants to turn around and beat the crap out of that Uchiha son of a bitch, but she realizes she can't move at all. His whole weight is pressed against her back and she can almost feel his erection, he is very, very strong and has her completely at his mercy. She wasn't expecting him to be this strong. He's anemic and sick! How could he have the strength of five strong men combined!? She's panicking. He could rape her right there and right now and she wouldn't be able to fight back except scream.

Sasuke is on control of her body and he feels very very good about it. He is slowly taming the lioness. He pulls her hair tighter, yanking down her head back as he darkly whispers in her ear. "Now you listen, and you listen carefully Sakura. I'm only going to tell you this once. I know you're a virgin and I am sexually attracted to you."

That's all he could admit to her. He can't tell her that he has deeper feelings for her and is seeing a future with both of them, she will use that against him.

"I want to fuck your brains out, I want to ram myself inside of you so hard that you'll break in half, Sakura. I want to make you scream for my name and beg for more and more and I will give you more and more until you can't take it anymore and even then I will keep fucking you until my sperms drown your body and dyes turns your little black heart, white."

Sakura inhales. Oh My God, he is getting really hard and she feels nervous and hot at the same time. What the fuck is going on with her? The way he's talking...the way he is trapping her body, she is completely at his mercy and strangely, she is not outraged.

"I want to do all that to you, Sakura and I will." He continues, his hand still tugging her hair and him staring at her. "I will fuck you, I will take your virginity but I will never beg for it, you will be the one begging me to fuck you in the end and I won't spend a dime on you. You'll give yourself up to me for free and once I'm done with you, I'll drop you like an empty bottle water."

She breathes again and slowly.

"Oh look, it's 12:01 AM," he suddenly says looking at his watch in his left hand. "Happy Twentieth Birthday, Miss Haruno." He whispers in her ears then withdraws from her, walking away and slowly disappearing in the shadows leaving Sakura breathless.

**Author's Note: **

Hey you guys :D LONG TIME NO SEE! OMG HAPPY NEW YEAR! I am so sorry for taking a month to update. I've had a very hasty begining in this new year but dont worry. I will update th story regulary and such. I just need to settle a bit. Alright, review! review! Reviw! thanks

later :3


	8. Friend Request Denied

**Author's Note: **** Hey guys :) just a quick clarification on last chapter. Sasuke doesn't just want Sakura for sex. He is actually in love with her. He is just pretending to only want her for sex so Sakura doesn't play with his feelings and manipulate him. He is just protecting himself and being smart but he is crazy about her. Okay enjoy this VERY long chapter and dont forget to review :) **

"Et si sesoir on dansait le dernier slow, un peu de tendresse au milieux du disco." Lee is singing a romantic French song outside, in front of Sakura's window.

Sakura is staring up her cracked ceiling, recalling the memories of what happened to her night before. She has not been able to sleep at all and is is still traumatized by what Sasuke Uchiha told her.

"I will take your virginity and will never beg for it, you will be the one begging me to fuck you in the end and I will not spend a dime on you,"

_Tsk, that son of a bitch._ She grits her teeth in annoyance and tightens her fists.

"Et si sesoir on dansait le dernier slow, un peu tendresse au milieux du disco," Lee continues to sing as Sakura continues to recall the memories of last night.

"You will give yourself up to me for free, and once I'm done with you, I will drop you like an empty bottle of water."

Sakura brusquely rises out of her bed and grabs something, anything she can get a hold of, opens the window and throws it down at Lee.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, LEE!" She shouts down at him. "IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT AND I DONT SPEAK FRENCH! YOU'RE ANNOYING! I WILL NEVER FALL FOR YOU! YOU'RE UGLY! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" She then slams the window at him before giving him a chance to speak, then she breathes hardly.

_Sasuke Uchiha. That. Son. Of. A. Bitch. _

_I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him. _

But first, she needs to speak with Deidara and also give him a piece of her mind. She quickly showers and dresses up. For once, she didn't really take her sweet time and admire herself in the mirror. She just grabbed a grey shirt on a navy blue overall jean and ran her hands through her hair. Again, memories of him pulling and tugging her hair yesterday come back to hunt her and trigger her weird knots in her stomach.

_Tsk_.

She puts a little bit of chapstick on her lips, puts on sandals and grabs her brown leather mini bag-pack and rushes out of her room. Even dressed simply, she is still smoking hot. The pinkette is a natural.

"Whoa, good morning early bird!" Ino grins excitedly at Sakura. "Sorry we all went to sleep yesterday night. Mom and I have been too tired yesterday to wait for you and we wanted to be up early before you!"

Sakura frowns raising an eyebrow. What the hell is all this excitement for?

"Happyyyy Birrrthdaaay tooo youuu, Haaapppyyy Biiiirtttdaaay tooo youuuu!" Sakura's mother and Ino start singing to her, grinning to her proudly and excitedly.

Oh, it's her birthday. She's twenty today.

She recalls again when Sasuke wished her happy birthday. Grr. She doesn't want to celebrate. She is not in the mood to do that and definitely doesn't want to hang around here.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sakura yells at the two women. They both frown in confusion.

"Sakura...?" Mrs. Haruno asks her confused.

Sakura glares at them. "I've changed my mind. I don't want to celebrate my birthday. I have something else to do. I'm going out."

"What?" Ino frowns in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I am not. I am leaving at this moment." Sakura turns her back and starts to walk away but Ino doesn't let her.

"Are you for real? We worked so hard for you! Sakura! I freaking spend a whole entire week sober just for you! Do you know how crazy and uncomfortable I've been feeling? I did this all for you!"

"Yeah well I'm really proud of you. Proves that you can stop doing drugs at any mome–"

"And mom took a day off from her job like she promised! She didn't make money for a whole entire day just for you! Sakura! We busted sacrificed a lot for you and now you're just leaving us!?"

Sakura looks at them and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, then opening her eyes to talk to them. "I don't want to celebrate my birthday. I am sorry you worked so hard on this for nothing. I will find a way to make it up to you, right now I have a friend to see."

"Why do you do this to us, Sakura?" Mrs. Haruno asks her daughter honestly, with a pained look on her face. "Why are you doing this to me? why do you always prefer your friends to your own family...? Why?"

Sakura doesn't know what to say to that. She just stops and stares her mother then shakes her head and turns away ready to walk out, but Ino once again doesn't let her. She says something that strikes Sakura's completely body and freezes her.

"Maybe it's because she's adopted!" Ino roars angrily at Sakura. Mrs. Haruno's eyes widen and she turns to glare at Ino. "Ino!" She hisses at her.

Sakura turns around to look at them confused. "wh...at?"

"You're adopted, Sakura!" Ino repeats still shouting and glaring at her angrily.

"Ino!" Her mother warns her to keep quiet, panicking. This is not the time to talk about this, but Ino has had enough of Sakura's caprices and ungrateful behaviors. She's twenty years old and grown up! She can handle the hard truth.

"No ma, I've had enough of keeping this secret. She needs to know the truth, time for her to hear this." Ino continues to glare at Sakura.

Sakura is standing there in the middle of the living room completely confused and in shock.

"That's right little sis, you're adopted." Ino hisses at her. "Mom never gave birth to you. She found you when you were maybe few hours old in a trash!"

Sakura's eyes widen and her heart starts to beat fast. She is speechless.

"Mom and dad took you in and you became my little sister and mom cherished you and took care of you like her own daughter! She wanted you when your own birth mother didn't! And this is how you repay her!?"

"INO ENOUGH!" Mrs. Haruno shouts at her daughter and turns to give a very worried look to Sakura.

Sakura turns to Mrs. Haruno, "...Is that true...mother?"

"Sakura..." Mrs. Haruno says sweetly.

"Is that true?" Sakura repeats, glaring at her adoptive mother. Mrs. Haruno's heart clenches painfully. She has always seen Sakura as her own daughter and never once thought of her as a burden or unwanted child. She never wanted Sakura to know the truth, it would break her heart...Mrs. Haruno loves Sakura like her own daughter, even more than Ino sometimes. She didn't need to know this.

"Yes..." Mrs. Haruno admits.

Sakura swallows hard then looks at the two women in front of her. They're both blonde and she's the pink haired one...they both have blue eyes and hers are green. She doesn't look like any of them at all, how could she not see it coming?...She's not even a Haruno.

"I don't have time for this," Sakura simply says and storms out of the house ignoring her mother's calls.

Mrs. Haruno slaps Ino angrily. "What is the matter with you, why did you tell her that?"

"She needed to know! I'm sick and tired of her always choosing her friends over us when we're the ones who love her the most!"

"You didn't need to tell Sakura this!" Mebuki glares at Ino. "It will only push her farther away from us! What have done, child! what have you done!?" She shakes Ino.

Ino starts to sob, realizing what she just said to Sakura...oh dear. Seriously, what have she done? The way she told Sakura that she was adopted and how she was found in a trash can was the most cruel thing she ever said to her sister.

Oh no, how could she?

"I'm so sorry, mom! I'm so sorry!" She screams and starts crying out loud then runs to her room leaving Mrs. Haruno crying herself in the living room, staring at the birthday cake they've made for her.

Sakura on the other hand is at Deidara's house.

"Oh la la, honey! You don't look happy." Deidara tells her, smiling at her nervously. Sakura clears her throat, her mind still fogged up from this morning's earlier news.

_Come on, keep it together girl. _She tells herself then looks at Deidara.

"You ruined my life." She snaps at him.

"oh?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Uchiha Sasuke is a psychotic creep?" Sakura continues to snap at Deidara.

"Whoa, what?" Deidara looks at her confused.

"Yesterday was a fiasco!" Sakura seats on the white sofa covering her face and shaking her head. She He is no where near a gentleman! He is an stuck up, arrogant, psychotic creepy sexual predator!"

Deidara chuckles, thinking that she is joking, but when she raises her head up to glare at him, he realizes she isn't kidding around.

"No way!" Deidara refuses to believe it. He takes a seat next to her and shakes his head. "Not, Mr. Uchiha."

"Yes, him! Oh My God, my life is ruined! He knows everything about me!"

"What? Sakura come on, explain me what's going on. What did he do? What happened?"

"He...ugh I wanna kill him." Sakura starts. "First he completely ignored me and didn't even acknowledge me, making me go crazy since no man ever denied me then Menma comes and is all over me then I snap and set him up for rape, then I get Uchiha alone with me and then he calls me a gold digger and tells me I framed Menma, so I leave panicked right? Cause I had no idea who the fuck that guy was and how he knew about me and I go to your house, and you're not then I come home, to my very poor guetto home, and he's there and he tells me everything about myself and how poor I am and how I am a gold digger, then blackmails me to clear Menma's name or else he will expose me to all my other rich friends and then he tells me he's gonna fuck me in half..." Sakura explains, she's breathless and distraught and Deidara is speechless.

"Girl, hold up." his jaws are dropped. "Did you take something yesterday night before the party?"

Sakura glares at him. "No! I don't do drugs! Deidara, I'm telling you! Sasuke Uchiha is a monster!"

Deidara is just as shocked as Sakura is.

"He's gonna destroy me." Sakura whispers. "He's gonna blackmail me and...make me do things I don't want to..."

"Sakura, doll face, are sure that was the same Sasuke Uchiha you met?"

Sakura glares at him and gives him a sarcastic look. "Yes, I am. The one who is best friends with Uzumaki Naruto!"

Deidara frowns. "Oh my. I had no idea...Mr. Uchiha was this kind of man. Wow, did he actually tell you that he's gonna fuck you in half?"

"Yes, and he said worse."

"Oh my, that's hot." Deidara breathes.

Sakura glances at him and gives him an annoyed disgusted look.

"Girl,you should be happy! He wants you!"

"Are you deaf?" Sakura starts to yell at Deidara. "Have you not got the message that this sexual predator knows everything about me! He knows where I live who I am! That I'm a gold digger! He knows I set Menma up! He knows everything! Everything!"

"Alrighty! Calm down!" Deidara flinches.

Sakura is still glaring at him, then she suddenly points her finger at him. "You set me up!"

"What?" Deidara's voice becomes high pitched and he sweat drops. "N-no."

"Don't lie to me! You told him about me and that I'm after his money!" Sakura continues to accuse.

"No I didn't! Girl, do I look like someone who Mr. Uchiha will want to hang out with?"

"Then who told him? You're the only one who knows I'm a gold digger and you're the only one who knows I'm not as rich as the other kids!"

"Well apparently I'm not cause he knows about you too." Deidara snaps back, then calms down. "I swear Sakura, I would sell you out. It's not me. But...anyways are you sure you haven't met him somewhere or something?"

Sakura sighs and falls back down on the couch. "No..."

"Aw, honey. Don't be down because of that, to me he seems like he's really interested in you if he's willing to keep your secret and wants you in bed. I mean, girl, that's like winning the lottery."

Sakura glares at Deidara. "Well I don't want to be in bed with that motherfucker. He is nothing but a spoiled arrogant stuck up brat. He may be very good looking and rich, but I can't be with him. He scares me."

"So you're giving on that bet you made me just because he took you by surprise?" Deidara raises his eyebrows.

Sakura rolls her eyes and then says "You know what? Let's talk about something else. How was your party yesterday? Hopefully it was better than mine."

Deidara's face's light up. " Oh girl, it was so full of Drama! Oh My God, I'm so bad and so confused! So, Hidan picked me up right?" He starts and Sakura nods, listening to him attentively. But, Deidara starts to unwrap his tea bag and throws the paper out in the trash while talking. Sakura notices it and her attention completely fades as she looks at the trash.

"And he was so blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah" Deidara is talking to her, but she is not listening.

_You're adopted!_

"And I was like blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, haha funny right? but then blah blah blah blah blah, so we blah blah blah blah blah and he died"

_You were found in a trash can!_

"and blah blah blah blah then Hidan took me to a room cause I was panicking right? blah blah blah blah blah and Oh My God, he was so hot blah blah blah"

_Your own mother didn't want you!_

Sakura's face is pained, and she begins to tremble as she recalls the earlier memories.

"And now I don't know who I should go out with! Sasori and I had amazing sex yesterday!" Deidara exclaims then stares at Sakura and notices she's not there.

"Hey, hun?" He calls her. She doesn't answer, she's still staring at the trash very pained.

"Um hello?! Sakura?" He calls louder and she turns to him, her eyes are a bit teary.

"aw, sweetheart," Deidara smiles at her with sympathy and gets closer to her, wrapping his arm around her for support. "Sasuke-kun really did a number on you yesterday, didn't he?"

Sakura turns to glare at him then removes his hand from her and stands up walking toward the exit. "I have to go," she leaves ignoring Deidara calling after her.

Sakura starts to walk and walk trying to forget about what Ino told her earlier, but the more she tried, to louder Ino's voice appeared in her head.

_You're adopted! _

Sakura continues to walk fast, and fast.

_You were found in a trash can! _

She walks faster, and starts breathing deeply.

_Your own birth mother didn't want you! _

She starts to gasp and then starts running. She runs and runs and runs and runs and continues to run, and finds herself in the park, then continues to run deeper and deeper into the park, breathing harshly and stopping in front of a waterfall with lots and lots of rocks around. She stops to rest and pick up her breathing. Sakura lets herself fall down on the rocking ground by the waterfall and continues to breathe hard. She stares at her reflection on the stream and notices that tears are threatening to come out, but she fights them.

_Though girls don't cry. She tells herself. You're still beautiful, girl. You're still very, very beautiful._

She continues to stare at herself in the reflection and spends the rest of the day deep inside the park by the waterfall. She completely blocks her emotions and confusion and shock and rage. She chooses to think about something else, anything else.

As it starts to get darker, she notices the fireflies coming out to light up the darkness. She smiles slightly. Fireflies are her favorite insects in the world. She has always thought that they're the most beautiful, the most wonderful creatures. It's amazing how they can generate their own heat and light up the darkness at the same time. She used to chase them a lot at night as a child and for some reason, they always surround themselves around her and make her glow in the dark. She loves fireflies so much.

She continues to smile as she looks at the fireflies, but then she realizes there aren't enough where she is. She remembers that Hinata's mansion has a river where lots and lots of fireflies fly around. She wants to see that. Yeah, she wants to see more fireflies.

She gets up and find her way back out of the park.

She ends up making a stop at her house. Her mother and Ino are seating down anxiously in the living room and are relieved, yet anxious when they see her.

"Sakura, honey."

"I'm only here to gather some clothes." She tells them and runs upstairs. "Clothes?" Her mother's heart sinks. "why?"

"I'm staying over a friend's house for a while." She snaps, entering her room with the two other woman behind her.

"Sakura, please, stay honey."Mrs. Haruno begs her.

Sakura ignores them and starts to empty her closet.

"Let's talk about this, sweetheart. Please, don't leave like this..." Mrs. Haruno is pleading her, tears rolling down her face.

Sakura looks at her vanity table and grabs her perfume and make up and hair brush and assesories, along with her shoes and stuffs them in her gigantic hand bag. When she's done, she just walks out of the room.

"Sakrua! Please don't leave!" Mrs. Haruno begs her.

"Sakura," Ino finally talks, her voice pained and broken. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry I said this to you...please..."

Sakura turns to them and then speaks blankly like a robot. "I just need time away from you two."

She doesn't give them a chance to talk, she exits the house, grabs a cab and makes her way to Hinata's mansion.

When Sakura gets there, she pays the driver and then walks toward the gate, she sees someone she didn't wish to see.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He too is a bit surprised to see her.

"Miss Haruno," He slightly smiles at her. "What a pleasant surprise."

Sakura glares up at him with full of hate. If there was a knife near her, she would be stabbing him to death right now.

He slightly smirks at her glare. To him, Sakura is still distraught and appalled and furious because of what he did to her yesterday. Even though she doesn't have the usual clever smirk and the devil in her eyes, and looks like she ran a marathon, and is dressed simple in overall and sandals and has no make up on her face, she still looks very beautiful to him, and to Hinata who's in the background smiling at her. As mentioned a billion times before, Sakura's beauty is naturally flawless and breathtaking. She can never, ever look ugly.

Sasuke still has a very teasing smirk on his face, he whispers low enough that Hinata couldn't hear what he is about to say to her.

"You look horrible." He teases, adding more fuel to the fire. Sakura really hates him.

"Well good thing you're here," He now speak a bit louder and takes out an envelop from his inner suit pocket and hands it to her.

"I was going to have my assistant mail this to you." He tells her. She looks at the envelop and narrows her eyes at him suspiciously, not sure if she wants to take that from him.

"Consider this as a birthday gift," He reassures her, giving her a menacing look.

Hinata frowns in the background and walks closed toward them.

"Today is your birthday?" Hinata is surprised. Sakura never told her and Hinata knows why. It's because she doesn't like celebrating it, but Hinata has always wanted to know when. Whoa, awesome. August 15!

Sakura gives Hinata a half hearted smile and glares back at Sasuke Uchiha, taking the envelop from him.

"How did you know, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asks Sasuke a bit confused.

Sasuke turns to Hinata. "Background Check,"

Hinata then nods and smiles understanding. Sakura on the other hand is so confused. Why is Hinata so calm about this?

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!" Hinata hugs her. "I know you don't like celebrating it, but I'm so happy I know the exact day! I'm so glad you're here!"

Sakura sighs then turns to Sasuke. "Thank you, sir." She coldly tells him then turns back to Hinata. "I'll go inside, it's a bit chilly out here."

"Of course!" Hinata nods. Sasuke gives a respectful nod to Sakura. "I hope to see you soon, Miss Haruno."

Sakura rolls her eyes.

_Keep dreaming, asshole_.

Then she walks back inside the Hyuga Mansion and to the guest room. She is familiar with the Hyuga mansion since she used to spend a lot of time at her mansion.

She stares at the envelop and is wondering what the hell is inside. She wants to open it, but is too scared to. She doesn't want to hear anymore bad news. she had enough to handle on her own.

Sakura drops the letter on the bed, undresses and goes take a very long warm bath.

Ahhh...a warm bath. Warm water on her skin with scented bubble soap and candles around. Ahhh, this is heaven. She loves to bathe.

After taking a bath form half an hour, Sakura relaxes herself a bit more. She steps out, puts on a robe and exits the elegant, luxurious bathroom.

She is not into the guest room and notices Hinata is there waiting for her on the bed with a cake.

"No." Sakura glares at her. "I'm not in the mood to celebrate."

"I'm just just eating a cake," Hinata shrugs innocently at Sakura. "You should have a taste,"

"No thank you." Sakura refuses and seats down on the vanity chair, drying her hair with the towel while staring at herself in the mirror.

"You haven't opened the letter," Hinata tells Sakura curiously. She's excited to have Sakura open the letter. Hinata's sure Sakura would be delighted to read the letter.

"I will later," Sakura replies, then turns to Hinata. "Anyways, what was Mr. Uchiha doing here?"

Hinata sighs. "He came to have a meeting with daddy and then he spent the afternoon with me checking if I'm alright." Hinata's face light up a bit. "Naruto was worried about me."

"Why couldn't Naruto come visit you himself?"

"We broke up yesterday," Hinata answers painfully.

Sakura frowns. "What? Why? I thought you two were lovebirds?"

Hinata sighs. "I thought too...but...I was upset because he didn't arrest Menma for trying to hurt you yesterday...and I told him we were over because he took his brother's side...'

Sakura rolls her eyes. Ugh, she has no idea her little smoke set fire to everyone else and she really has to fix things with Menma like that Mr. Uchiha told her.

"Uh, girl. Of course he's going to take his brother's side." Sakura tells Hinata bluntly. "It's his brother."

Hinata frowns.

"They're blood." Sakura turns to stare at herself in the mirror and fix her wavy pink hair.

"Plus I think I overdramatized things yesterday." Sakura continues.

"what, what do you mean?"

"actually not me. You guys came to the conclusion that he tried to rape me. I don't think he is dumb enough to do that in a party."

Hinata's heart sink and she is confused. "What...?"

Sakura sighs and turns to Hinata then tells her. "Look, this is what happened. He came and asked me to have a word with me, I reluctantly accepted cause I didn't want to a create a scene, but then when we were alone, he tried to kiss me, then I freaked and pushed him away and realized he has been drinking, then he tried to apologize or whatever and I didn't want to listen to him. It wasn't the time and place to discuss this, but he wanted to talk to me and started yelling and I panicked I thought he was going to hurt me and I told him to back off and he didn't and I was scared so I started yelling and screaming and out of nowhere he grabs me I trip and my dress tears apart and he's on top of me and I panic even more and you guys show up...Yeah I think Menma was just drunk and a bit agitated. I don't think he tried to rape me yesterday."

Hinata gasps. "Oh God, I owe Naruto and Menma an apology." Then she turns to Sakura. "Why didn't tell me this?"

"Cause I was still in shock and embarrassed and hurt yesterday...Menma...is...such an idiot..." She sighs sighly.

Hinata smiles at her with sympathy. "Aw, you still have feelings for him?"

Sakura doesn't answer. Of course not! she never had feelings for him in the first place, but right now she has to pretend to be the confused victim who misses her boyfriend so Hinata wouldn't be mad at her, and it worked.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," Hinata says truthfully. "If there's anything you need me to do, please tell me."

Sakura sighs. "Nothing, at all."

Hinata smiles at her and then grabs the envelop and hands it to her. "I think you should open this envelope, Sakura. It's very good news."

Sakura gives a look to Hinata and sighs then takes the letter and opens it.

Sakura reads the letter. She doesn't completely read the letter, but in the first paragraph, she gets what that son of a bitch wants from her. He agrees to have her shadow him during his stay here in the Fire town and learn from his job and then when done, he will write her a letter of recommendation and refer her to great engineering schools. Her first day shadowing him will be the day after tomorrow, which is Monday at 7 AM in his Grandfather's office building.

_Ugh. Good news my ass._ She doesn't give a shit about shadowing him or engineering. She doesn't want to have anything to do with that prick.

Sakura looks at Hinata who is smiling at her with excitement.

"Awesome news, right?"

Sakura rolls her eyes.

"sure,"

"Aw, Sakura! don't be so sad! This is really good news, Mr. Uchiha is such a generous man and you have the chance to follow your career with flying colors! Come on!"

"You know what," Sakura sighs smiling at Hinata and throwing the letter somewhere. "Let's not talk about anything, or anymore boys. Let's go out and dance! Let's go to a club or something!"

Hinata smiles at Sakura. Yay, she's finally celebrating her birthday.

"Really? sure! I'll go dress up!"

"Wear something hot!" Sakura tells Hinata and Hinata blushes and nods. when Hinata leaves the room, Sakura stares at herself in the mirror and smirks. She's still pretty.

_Come on girl, party and enjoy yourself. You deserve the best._

So for the rest of the night, she goes out with Hinata to a club and dances her heart out, ignoring everything going wrong in her life. She just dances and dances and dances and dances.

Hinata too dances happily, because she can't wait to speak with Naruto tomorrow and apologize to him and fix things with him. She really has strong feelings for him and she's glad to know that his brother is maybe not such a big bad monster. Hinata still doesn't like Menma because he cheated on Sakura, but she is willing to tolerate him because of Naruto.

"Tonight was awesome, Sakura..." Hinata giggles when they come back to her house. "We should dance together every night."

She's a bit tipsy.

"I know girl," Sakura tells her, helping her in her bed, and taking her shoes off. "We can do that tomorrow night, good to sleep."

Hinata giggles. "Alright, good night bestie."

"night," Sakura sighs and leaves Hinata's best room and to her guest room. She lets herself fall on the very comfortable bed and sighs. She had a good night after all. Dancing made her feel even more better, plus she met some really cool handsome guys who seem really loaded. She got their numbers and maybe will call them when she needs them.

She turns and stares at the letter she received from Mr. Uchiha and glares at it annoyed.

_Tsk, who needs that bastard anyways? He is not the only rich guy in the planet_. She's sure if she keeps looking, she'll find richer men out there. _Fuck Sasuke Uchiha._ She sighs and continues to stare the letter.

Memories of him pulling her hair yesterday and trapping her body completely with his cool breath on her ears and neck suddenly come over her head, inciting every nerve on her body. God, the way he talked and the way he looked at her...no man ever looked at her this way and...the way he behaved and just caught her at her own game was just unusual and slightly amazing. She can't help but admit that he got her not only her curiousity but her attention. She's interrested to know more about him. but at the same time she's pissed and angry and hates him. He discovered her, and knows her real motive. She doesn't like that, plus he knows everything about her like her real name, where she lives and even her birthday. _What a creep. Ugh. _She hates him. She really hates.

Sakura stands up and grabs the letter from the floor and reads it again. Why is he asking her to shadow him if he knows what she's really after? Why does he want her close to him?

_So he can fuck you. _

Shivers run down her spine once again. Forget Sasuke Uchiha, she's never going near him again. Well that was what she was definitely telling herself, but she changed her mind when she finished reading the letter.

It's Monday morning, 6:59 AM, Sasuke Uchiha is at his office and is impatiently waiting for Sakura Haruno to come to his office. He can't stop thinking about this woman, and he knows she's really angry with him, but all of that will be fixed soon. He will have her wrapped around his fingers soon. He will have her heart. It's going to be hard, but he will have it.

7:01 AM. The door suddenly barges and here she is in her office with a very very angry look.

_She's sooooooo hot. _Sasuke thinks to himself as her stares down at her. She's wearing a green top on a navy blue pleated skirt, showing off those smooth long lean legs of hers that he wants to run his hands through. She's wearing a black high heel, red lipstick and her pink hair is let down. She is as godly as ever.

"What the hell is this!?" She shouts at the young bachelor who is seating at his executive chair, with his classy black suit, black tie on a white dress shirt. His eyes are darkening even more as he continues to stare down at her.

"Miss, please, you can't be here!" The secretary is behind Sakura. Sasuke looks at the secretary. "Leave us," his voice is cold and banal and careless.

The secretariat gulps and nods a bit disappointed. She had tried so hard this morning to dress up nicely and sexily so she could get his attention, but in vain. He didn't seem impressed.

Sasuke cared about no other woman but Sakura.

"Yes, sir." The secretariat says and closes the door behind leaving Sakura with Sasuke alone.

"Good morning, kitten." Sasuke smiles at her. "You look divine, today. I'm very glad you've accepted my offer."

"No, you asshole!" Sakura hisses at him, her green eyes glowing with so much fury.

Sasuke is a bit taken aback. Her wrath is...very intimidating. She storms toward his office table and thrown the letter at him. "I only came her to tell you personally that you can take this offer and shove it up your–"

"Miss Haruno," Sasuke cuts her off. "Please, lower your tone. It's too early to be this loud."

Sakura glares at him. "What's up with you claiming that I owe you five thousand dollars!?"

"Oh, but you do." Sasuke answers her, he is still calm and composed. He leans back agains his chair and doesn't break eye contact with her.

"I don't owe you shit!" She roars at him.

"Miss Haruno," Sasuke starts. "You stole from me last week...I believe last Monday morning. I was jogging at the park and decided to rest a bit on the grass. I accidentally dropped my wallet and you come out of nowhere, and you said, I quote 'you dropped your wallet, dumbass,' then you take my wallet and walk away taking away five hundred dollars, and throwing the wallet in the nearest garbage."

Oh, Sakura remembers that day. Ugh, she had no idea she was stealing from Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't even see his face. _Aw, shit._

"How did five hundred dollars turns to five thousands?" Sakura glares at him.

"My wallet was worth ten thousand dollars. It was damaged when I retrieved it. I generously decided to cut the price in half. You originally owe me ten thousand and five hundred dollars. And since you're too poor to repay me, I've decided to have pay me back by working for me."

"I am not paying back anything. You're a worthless piece of trash and I'm leaving. Good day, sir." She snaps at him and turns around, making her way out of the office. Sasuke stares at her back, and tilts his head slightly to the right as he intently stares at her ass. He's not letting her go.

"If you leave," he tells her quietly as she is at the door. "I will have you arrested instead."

Sakura stops and turns around, her eyes wide.

"You stole from me, Miss Haruno." His expression is stern and serious. "That is a crime punishable by law. All I need to do is make a call and you will be thrown in jail within an instant. I don't even need to prove anything, I have strong connections. That's what differentiates the riches from the poor. I am offering you an alternative by having you work for me instead of throwing you in prison. The choice is up to you."

Sakura gulps. This motherfucker. He has her trapped again. Man this is bad, this is really bad. He can just use her and do whatever the hell he wants with her. He can ever make her have sex with him...he's dangerous. _He's awful, he's horrible. Men are horrible_. Sakura hates him.

"What will you choice be, Miss Haruno?" Sasuke asks her once more.

She looks at him with pure resentment. "What do you need me to do, sir?" She asks him quietly, tightening her fist.

Sasuke smiles at her half hearted. "Don't look so bitter, this is an opportunity for you to learn more about engineering. You want to be an engineer, right?"

She rolls her eyes. "No I don't."

Sasuke frowns.

"I was just saying that so I could closer to you," She says with regret. It worked, only that now she wants nothing to do with him.

"I give a shit about engineering or whatever, I don't want to be here."

Sasuke can't believe her. She lied about everything...ugh he shouldn't be surprised. "Miss Haruno, I had to reject a student with a perfect gpa and passion for engineer to be my intern because I thought you were interested."

"Oh well oops," Sakura shrugs. Who gives a shit. She never asked him to take her in the first place.

Sasuke sighs. "Have a seat, Miss Haruno."

She looks at the sofa that's a bit far from him, but then reluctantly sits down.

"What do you want in life then?" He asks her seriously. Sasuke wants to know more about Sakura and help her in anyway he can. He wants to help her succeed.

"I want a lot of money, sir. You already know that." Sakura answers with a smart tone.

"what about a career, what do you want to do?" He continues.

Sakura shakes her head. "Nothing. I just want money."

Sasuke narrows his eyes at her confused. "But money doesn't grow on trees, Sakura. You have to work hard to obtain it. You're smart beautiful woman and I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities and doors opened for you if you take your future seriously."

"Thanks for the prep talk, Mister." Sakura glares at him. "But like you said, I'm a smart beautiful woman and I deserve the world and all its riches and goods without having to work for it."

Sasuke looks at her in disbelief. "You're a very, lazy ungrateful girl."

She shrugs not giving a shit.

Sasuke glares at her a bit annoyed. Sakura's such a spoiled brat. There are people out there working their ass off day and night to succeed and all she expects is to just seat down and do nothing and let money come to her just because she's pretty? She thinks she's entitled to everything because she is beautiful? Even models, even beautiful girls have to work some way to make money. But no, Miss pink hair here wants to just get her claw on some rich guy and suck him dry of his money and she thinks she deserves it.

"Did you fix things with Menma?" Sasuke's voice is quiet. He turns his attention back to his laptop and his work.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "I cleared up the misunderstanding with Hinata, she's going to apologize to Menma and Naruto."

Sasuke internally shakes his head. So, Sakura screws Menma over and Hinata is going to be the one apologizing. She's unbelievable. Sasuke is getting frustrated.

"Go buy me a cup of coffee." He suddenly orders her.

She glares at him.

"You're kidding me right?" She scoffs. "What am I, your maid?"

"You're my intern and right now, I want you to go buy me a cup of coffee." He orders, now glaring back at her.

She scoffs again, but then stands up and catches a coffee machine on the small bar counter in his office. Yes, Sasuke has a bar in his office.

"There's a coffee machine right here in your office, sir. Why don't make your own coffee?" Sakura decides to argue. No way in hell she'll be the errand girl to that prick. He can make his own damn coffee!

"I don't want coffee from this machine." Sasuke glares back at her. Why is she so complicated?

"Why not?" Sakura asks him.

"Because I don't feel like it. Go buy me a cup of coffee, Miss Haruno."

"I'm not going anywhere. Your coffee machine is not broken." Sakura says stubbornly.

Sasuke clenches his jaws and stands up, still glaring at her. Sakura stiffens as he stands up. She thinks of the worse. Is he going to push her against something and pull her hair again...and maybe do worse?

Sasuke opens a drawer and grabs a scissor.

_Oh God, he's going to tears my clothes off_. Sakura thinks.

With the scissor in his hands, Sasuke walks toward the coffee machine, unplugs the plug and cuts the cord with the scissor. He then turns to look at Sakura and walks toward her.

"Sakura, I just broke my coffee machine." He takes her small delicate hand and puts five dollars in it. Sakura shivers a bit at the touch. "Go buy me a cup of coffee, and I expect to see receipt and the exact change back, you little thief."

Sakura glares at him. That's it. She has enough of this asshole and his insults. He is disrespecting her on so many levels. She doesn't need to put up with this shit...but if she doesn't, she's going to jail.

So she snatches the money away from him and glares at him with pure resentment. "You're the worse person I have ever met, I despise you, Mr. Uchiha." She honestly tells him.

Sasuke notices that he may have gone too far this time. His goal is to win the girl's heart, not break it. He's losing focus. But she can be so irritating.

Sakura is making her way out of the office when he calls after her.

"Wait, Sakura." He stops her from leaving. She stops and turns, glaring at him. "What now?"

His voice is soft and sincere. "I'm sorry I'm being a jerk to you. You don't have to get me coffee," he sighs and then gestures her to seat down on the sofa. "Please, have a seat."

_What the fuck, this guy is bipolar._ Sakura thinks.

Nonetheless, she breathes deeply and does so. Sasuke walks toward the bar, opens the fridge and takes out a plastic bottle of cranberry juice. He then grabs two glasses and walks toward her, seats down across her and pours both of them cranberry juice.

"Cranberry juice?" Sakura scoffs. "What are you, a child?"

He shakes his head. "I'm anemic. It's good for my blood."

Sakura rolls her eyes. She forgot about his condition.

"I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot, Miss Haruno. I'm just trying to get your attention," he tells her honestly.

"Well you have it," Sakura glares at him.

"Miss Haruno,"

"Don't call me by that name." She snarls at him. First of all, she is not a Haruno. She's adopted. Second of all, that name reminds her of what a prick her adoptive father was.

"You can just call me Miss"

"Alright, Miss." Sasuke corrects, "I want to get to know you more and understand you and build a bond with you. You captivate me and I'm very willing to have a friendly relationship with you."

Sakura sneers. "You've got to be kidding me. What makes you think that I will want to be friends with you? You're rude and jerk and you've humiliated and threatened me and sexually harassed me. I don't know anything about, yet you know everything about me. What makes you think I'll feel comfortable being around you?"

Sasuke swallows. She's right. He invaded her privacy and then said really, really dirty things to her. It makes sense that she doesn't want to be around him.

"I don't know everything about you," he tells her. "There's so much, so much more that I have yet to discover from a exceptional woman like you."

Sakura face is neutral now, she's not glaring at him anymore.

"And you're right, I went a bit overboard and invaded your privacy, and like I said last Friday, I want us to be on equal terms. So I think it's only fair for me to tell you about myself."

Sakura shrugs. "Go on,"

"As you know, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I am an multi skilled engineer. I like to create and improve things. I am the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, my father passed away seven years ago in a car accident and my mother and grandfather, you've met him at the party, they have been very supportive and caring toward me and I owe them everything. I also have an older brother, Itachi Uchiha. I don't see much of him, but we get along and he's always traveling somewhere. Naruto Uzumaki is the closest friend I have and he and I have known each others for a long time since we were kids actually. Naruto's brother Menma and I don't usually get along but we respect one another and look out for each other. And...my birthday is July 23rd." Sasuke sighs, his gaze not breaking from Sakura who is look at her nails. "So that's it. I know about your family and your goal in life, and now you know mine. Fair enough? Miss, I really want to be in a firneldy term with you. Like I said earlier, I want to get to know because honestly, you're a rare individual, you're beautiful and independent and strong and fierce and one in a billion."

_Don't say too much. Don't say too much. She'll tell you're into her. _

"I find you very fascinating and I want to be close with you, and I want you to trust me and be honest with me and in exchange I will be honest with you and trust you too. Please don't try to hide your personality from me, I already have a taste of what you can do and there is nothing you can do that will scare me or freak me out. So what do you say?"

Gee, this is the longest time Sasuke has even talked to anyone. He doesn't even like to talk.

Sakura doesn't respond, she's still looking and admiring her nicely polished nails. When she doesn't hear him talk anymore she turns to glance at him and gives him a bored look.

"Oh you're done talking? Sorry, you lost me at 'I'm Sasuke Uchiha', I've stopped listening to you a long time ago. If you're not going to make the effort to be entertaining, I'm not gonna go the extra mile to listen."

Sasuke glares at her.

_Bitch_.

"And now I'm wasting my time here." She stands up. "I don't feel well, sir. I'd like to go home."

"You look fine to me." Sasuke tells her, not believing a word.

"I have a severe headache, listening to you talking and being around you gives me headaches."

Sasuke clenches his jaws. "What do you want from me, Sakura? What do I need to do?"

Sakura shrugs innocently. "Nothing sir, I just don't feel well. I'd like to go home."

"You can't go home unless it's an emergency." Sasuke counters back.

"This is an emergency." Sakura asserts.

"Well, I don't see it that way." Sasuke fires back. Oh, he's going to regret that statement.

Sakura gives him a look of "_oh really, bitch?_", then she looks at the cranberry juice bottle, grabs the big bottle cap, looks at Sasuke in the eyes, opens her mouth wide and swallows the cap like it's very big multivitamin.

Sakura then sassily looks at Sasuke who has turned completely pale, his jaw slightly dropped and his eyes looking at her like she's a possessed soul.

"Sir, I'd like to report an emergency." She tells him calmly.

**_Author's Note:_**

Whoa, Sakura is extreme. Haha. Still think nothing she'll do won't freak you out, Sasuke?

Lol. This is supposed to be humours, don't see it as an intense scene cause it's not. Anyways, enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and continue to review.

Till next time, ;) Laters!


	9. Spanked

Menma is taking a walk outside. He is kicking small stones and sighing. He isn't happy. Hinata came earlier with Naruto to apologize to him about making assumptions, that Sakura cleared everything with them and that they know that things are still heated between those two, so his name is sort of cleared. He isn't happy because he is hurt. He never cheated on Sakura and what she did to him last Friday was just...unexpected. He had no idea what type of woman she is and still doesn't understand why she acted that way. He's hurt...very hurt and it hurts even more because he still has feelings for her. He can't get her out of his mind...and he doesn't think he can get over her anytime soon.

He is lost in his thought and didn't pay attention with the blonde girl who is running toward him. They both bump in each others.

"Oh I'm sorry," Menma apologizes, noticing that something fell from the girl's bag. He reached down and picked it up. It's a small plastic bag filled with white powder.

_Um...is this cocaine?_ Menma thinks to himself then looks at the girl. _Boy, she's pretty but not pretty like Sakura, she seems like a nice person...but she's a druggy. _

"Uh..." Menma says awkwardly, handing it to her. "Here..."

The blonde girl looks at him and looks at the drug. She looks torn and desperate, as if she is struggling.

"Please...don't let me have it." She shakes her head at him.

Menma keeps a calm look, but inside he's getting annoyed.

_What do you mean don't let me have it? It's your drugs, I don't want it._

"Please," The blonde girl tells him again begging. "I...I can't have it. I can't have it...I'm trying to quit..."

_Oh_.

"Uh...alright..." Menma says awkwardly and puts the drug in his pocket.

"Thank yo–" the blonde girl is about to say when the police siren rings. She gasps "shit," and runs away.

"What the–" Menma thinks and then two police officers stop in front of him, pulling a gun at him.

"Don't move, you're under arresting for drug possessions!" One police officer handcuffs him.

"No,I was just holding it for the druggie!" Menma explains to the police. "Do you know who I am? I'm Menma Uzumaki, I don't do drugs."

The police officer gives him a bored look. "I don't care who you are, it's against the law to be in possession of illegal drugs in this town."

_You've got to be kidding me_. Menma shakes his head in disbelief. This is not happening to him. He's innocent. He has been innocent and still gets blamed for everything!

Is he cursed or something? Did Sakura placed a voodoo spell on him? What's going on?

Meanwhile, at the Fire Hospital, Sasuke is dragging Sakura to the doctor's office. His heart is pacing faster than anything, and he still is in shock, not believing what this woman had just done half an hour earlier.

After swallowing the bottle cap, Sasuke started freaking out. He has never seen anyone do something like this. She's literally risking her life by swallowing a bottle cap. What the hell is wrong with her, and why isn't she freaking out?! What hell is wrong with her? Sasuke had to drag her out of the office, because she didn't want to go to the hospital. She insisted on going home, but Sasuke was too scared for her life, afraid that she might just start choking on the bottle cap.

"I can't choke on anything! I don't need to go see a doc! Let go of me!" Sakura is yelling at the young Uchiha, making a scene in the hospital hallway. Sasuke ignores her, he is internally praying to God to not let Sakura choke.

_Please don't let her choke. Please don't let her choke. Please God. Please. _

They're finally at the doctor's office.

"Stop touching me, you perv!" Sakura continues to wriggle from Sasuke's grip. Once they're in a more private room, Sasuke lets go of her and the doctor is there staring at them a bit...weirded out.

Sasuke looks at the doctor, his face completely pale. "She swallowed a bottle cap."

"She what?" The doctor rushed toward Sakura.

"I'm fine!" The pinkette hisses at them.

"Sakura, no. you're not fine at all!" Sasuke looks at her as if she's possessed. "You are not fine at all."

"Let's see," The doctor says gently and carefully, a bit afraid of Sakura. "Do you have any trouble breathing, ma'm?"

Sakura glares at them. "No. I'm fine! I can take this out of body anytime." She suddenly caughs really hard and the bottle cap comes out of the mouth and falls on the floor. "See?"

Sasuke looks at the bottle cap and then back at her in horror.

"What is this? What is wrong with your body?" He asks her, his voice slightly trembling with horror. He has never ever witnessed something like this in his life.

"What do you mean what's wrong with my body? Nothing's wrong! I swallow things all the time!" Sakura shouts at him.

"Something is wrong with you!" Sasuke starts to argue back. The poor man is suddenly agitate. He almost had a heart attack because of that...freak!

The doctor slightly sweatdrops, this is turning into an argument. Seems likes they didn't need him, what they need is a marriage counselor or something. The doctor sighs. "I'll leave you two alone," then he exits the room leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"Who does that? Who swallows bottle caps and coughs it back out?!" Sasuke yells at her. He has never been this agitated in his life and has never yelled at someone like this. Not even Naruto. Holy shit, what is Sakura?

"I do! And my body can do plenty of other things. I'm gifted!" She fires back then suddenly freezes.

Sasuke looks at her worried. "are you okay?"

She doesn't respond, her eyes roll back and she falls down unconscious.

"Sakura!" Sasuke says catching her before she falls on the floor. "Sakura! Sakura!" He lays her on the hospital bed.

He shakes her, but she isn't moving.

"help!" He starts to freak out once again, calling for the doctor. Maybe the bottle cap did soemthing to her body. He touchs her neck to feel her pulse: nothing.

"No..." Sasuke starts to panic even more, he lowers his head on her chest and starts to focus on her heart beat. He is hearing nothing!

Shit. Her heart is not breathing.

"Sakura...!" Sasuke is really scared. What just happened to her? How can she just drop dead out of no where...what happened? Oh, he will never be able to forgive himself. If he didn't act like a jerk to her or force her, none of this would've never happen to her. Oh God, Oh God...Oh God!

The doctor comes back in. "What happened?" he asked completely appalled to see Sakura unconscious on the bed.

"She just drop dead. She doesn't have a pulse." Sasuke urgently tells the doctor.

The doctor rushes toward Sakura and listen to her heart. He hears no pulse either. He pressed a button and yells.

"CODE BLUE!" The doctor shouts, alarming other medical personal staff around that there's a arrest cardiac. Within seconds, three other medical staff enter the room and surround Sakura.

Sasuke is slightly pushed out of the way, and he is staring at the scene in horror and angst...

What...happened to her...?

The doctors try their best to resuscitate her, but in vain. She has no pulse and he heart is not beating.

"Time of death," The doctor says.

Sasuke inhales, not believing what he's hearing. No...

No...

She's not dead...she can't...what...no, no...no...

"9:24 AM."

Slowly, the staff member leaves the room and there's only the doctor and Sasuke left. Sasuke is standing, distraught, staring at Sakura's body.

She's...really gone...?

His face is pained.

"What happened, sir?" The doctor too is in shock. It doesn't make sense. fifteen minutes earlier she was there, just fine...and now she's dead. Maybe he should have checked her and make sure she was alright...

"I...don't know..." Sasuke said quietly, walking close toward Sakura's body. He stares at her...she's still so beautiful even when dead. It's almost like she's just sleeping...

he can't believe she's actually dead...no, it doesn't make sense...

"I don't know..what happened..." He repeated...he just love the woman he fell in love with...just like that. She was too good to be true anyways...she was too beautiful...too unique...too free spirited...she's not from this world.

Sakura suddenly opens her eyes wide and stares at Sasuke. "Boo." she tells him.

"GAH!" Sasuke suddenly takes a bit step back and loses his falls on the floor. "FUCK!" Sasuke shouts breathing hard.

The doctor is standing there, completely pale.

Sakura rises up and starts to laugh. "Psyche, you should've seen your faces! I wasn't dead! I told you I'm gifted. I can stop my heart and some of my organs functions of a while," She stares around looking for something. "How long have I been out for? Oh! just fifteen minutes, that's not bad."

She stares back at the two men in the room who are looking at her with a very priceless horrified face.

"What?" she asks them both.

The doctor's eyes roll back and he faints. Sakura watches him drop on the floor.

"and down you gooo" She says in a mocking tone, then stares back at Sasuke who is still seating on the floor, staring at her and breathing hard.

"...wh...what are you...?" He manages to asks her.

She glares at him. "A gifted child." Then she smirks, jumping off the bed. "What? Is this too much for you, Mr. Uchiha?" She teases him, "Did I traumatized you?Are you gonna seat in the corner and start rocking back and forth calling for mommy, nya?"

Actually, that's what he feels like doing at the moment.

"...but you died...they pronounced you dead..." Sasuke repeated.

She rolls her eyes. "I told you, my body can do weird things. I can never choke on anything, no matter what the size, I can play dead for like half an hour tops, I am not flammable and what else..." She looks away and starts to think. "Oh! I got it, I can also grow back my finger, you know...just like a frog. I can cut it off today and sleep and it will come right back the next day, wanna see?"

"NO!" Sasuke yells urgently, then calms down picking up his breathing. "No...enough...I've seen enough today..."

Sakura rolls her eyes once more. "whatever, can I go home now?"

Sasuke nods. He actually wants her to leave. She's too much...wow...what the fuck. Not even three hours and she has him completely stressed out and traumatized...what the fuck...what the fuck...

"Yeah, take the day off...you have my full consent..."

Oh Thank God, Sakura tells herself and sighs relieved. "Um...do I have to come tomorrow?"

Sasuke still picking u his breathing and trying to recover from his half heart attack nods slowly. "Yes, you do...You work for me five days a week Monday through Friday 7AM to 11 AM."

"I go to school too, you know? I have class."

"not...until 1PM. I've checked...your schedule..."

Sakura glares at him. _Creep_.

Sasuke gives her the same look. _Freak_. "Good day, Miss Haruno." He dismisses her. He really needs her to leave, she is just too much and his body is not getting enough blood. He might pass out anytime now, but doesn't want her to be around to see him.

Sakura continues to glare at him. She walks toward him, he's still seating on the floor helpless and still trying to pick up his breathing pace. Sakura smirks and crouches down. She reaches into his suit pocket and takes his wallet.

Sasuke gives her a "are you for real?" look.

"This almost feels like a deja vu." Sakura giggles playfully while taking out two hundred dollars from his wallet. Sasuke is too weak and too dizzy to make any movement, so all he could just do is watch her.

"I'm not robbing you," Sakura tells him innocently as she puts back the money in his wallet. "I'm going to need money to take a cab home and come back to work tomorrow, cab is expensive nowadays." She then tilts her head to the side and looks at him a bit worried. "Are you alright sir, you look really pale."

He continues to stare at her, still breathing deeply.

"aw," she says bringing her hand to his cheek and caressing it. "Not feeling well? I should call a doctor for you," she soothes him, her voice lowers and purring softly as if she's talking to a child. "But I won't," she retracts her hand away from him and gets up. "Because it's very rare for me to give a shit about assholes like you. Go die, Mr. Uchiha." She walks out of the office, with Sasuke glaring at her.

_That bitch._

_Fuck being nice and a gentleman to her. Fuck it. She's horrible. she's out control. Insupportable, cruel, annoying, inhuman, weird, freaky! No. ugh, God Damn it._ Can he really put up with her? Can he really handle her...I mean, yes, he is into her. Why? He doesn't know anymore. but at the same time...this girl is crazy. It's only been three hours with her and she freaking threatened and insulted him more than anyone has ever done, she made him speak and behave in ways he has never done before, he witnessed her swallow a bottle cap just to get away from him, she faked her death and came back, made the doctor faint, made him weak and on the brink of a heart attack, stole his money AGAIN and told him to go die. All that within three hours, on their first day spending time together.

Woah...he's not sure, he's not so sure he can handle that level of crazy...yes, he told her to be real and honest with him, but when he said that...he had no idea she was real enough to do freaky things to her body and send him weak...what the fuck. She's too much.

Minutes later, Sasuke regains his strength back and gets up. He makes sure someone comes to take care of the doctor who fainted, and then he leaves the hospital. Not to go back to work. No, he's done for today. He's going to sleep. He needs rest.

Sakura is at Deidara's fashion store, telling him how freaked out Sasuke was because of her stunts.

"hun, aren't you going a bit overboard?" Deidara raises an eyebrow. The TV is on, and the news is going but they're not watching or listening to it.

"You might just scare him away..."

"ha, well he's seen nothing yet." Sakura smirks at Deidara. "Plus that's the point. I don't want to have anything to do with that asshole. He is a creep and I don't like him one bit, plus he knows I'm a gold digger."

"But Sakura, this is good news." Deidara argues. "He is still interested even though he knows your motives. You have an edge in this, plus you don't have to fake around with him."

Sakura shakes her head. "No, I am not interested with putting up with him. I want a man I can manipulate and control. I need a man who will sit, roll over, jump, like a dog and then give me all his money when I ask to. He isn't. He's not going to let me control him. He's impossible," Sakura refuses. "He's very handsome, I won't lie and is loaded, but I'm not interested in him. There's plenty of other guys out there who are probably richer. I'll find someone else." Sakura shrugs, but then the news starts and catches Sakura's and Deidara's attention. It's about Sasuke Uchiha's Company.

Deidara puts the volume a bit louder. "For the first time in world history, there is a man richer than the whole entire planet combined."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"The 23 years old Mr. Uchiha 's phenomenal's work and research and gifted brain has led to many, successful engineered inventions all over the world. Today, not only Mr. Sasuke Uchiha is the smartest and best engineer in the world, he is also the first man in planet earth to be a quadrillionaire. Within two weeks, his company went from being worth 250 billion dollars to 345.76 quadrillion dollars. That's phenomenal! There is not even a trillionaire in this world."

Sakura drops her glass of wine on the floor, her jaws completely dropped.

...h...he...he...is the richest man on the planet. He...is...the richest man on the planet...

Sasuke Uchiha, the man she just had a weird morning with...is the richest man on the planet...

_holy shit. _

Deidara turns to smirk at her. "are you sure you'll be able to find someone richer than him?"

Sakura is still frozen in place, regretting everything, every rude words she ever said to him. She should've. Oh my God, she swallowed a bottle cap in front of him...and stole his money...and did even worse...oh no. oh no.

she wants Sasuke Uchiha now more than anything and she has to fix things with him. Completely.

She has to be with him.

She wants no one else but him.

"Deidara," She tells him quietly.

"Yes, doll?" Deidara smiles at her.

"I need a very hot office outfit for tomorrow morning."

The next morning, it's 6:45 AM. Sasuke managed to sneak into his office early around 4AM. The whole entire building is now surrounded with news reporters and paparazzi and it's hard for anyone to come in and out.

Naruto had to come in with military and police help.

"Jesus Christ," the blonde man says, finally making it to Sasuke's office.

Sasuke looks at him and gives him a half crooked smiled then turns his attention back to his computer.

"It's like a fucking zombie apocalyse down there." Naruto says sighing,then he notices something weird about the office. It's half empty. Lots of things are missing.

"Um...are you moving?"

"No, just putting away things that...a certain person might swallow." Sasuke mutters low so Naruto can't hear. Sasuke sort of "Sakura Proof" His office after yesterday's drama.

"what?" Naruto asks, not hearing what his best said.

"Never mind," Sasuke tells him quietely, still on his computer, and writing things on his notebook. He seems to be designing something. Naruto observes him and then he smiles proudly at Sasuke. "And look at you teme, they announced you the richest man in the world yesterday and you don't even give a shit, always acting so cool."

Sasuke glances at Naruto. "It's just money, Naruto. However, I'm not so cool about it anymore, I've been receiveing phone calls non stop from...I don't know what...and Madara is coming here to talk to me more about what should my next move be and such and mother too is on my case, and I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"Well of course you're gonna be crowded with everybody. You're a quadrillionaire! This is like...how much in yen...I don't even know."

"4.049x10ˆ9th yens." Sasuke answers, doing the math in his head.

"Yeah well...I don't think that amount of money exists here..." Naruto snickers. "So what are you going to do with the money?"

"I'm probably giving more of it to people in need all over the world." Sasuke shurgs. It's a ridiculous amount of money anyways, and he doesn't need that. What is he gonna do with quadrillions of dollars?

Naruto smirks at him. "Teme, I'm proud of you. You're an amazing person." Naruto is being honest. Sasuke is honestly, one of the kindest person he has ever met. Yes, he acts cold and distant toward everyone...but everyone knows how big and generous Sasuke's heart is.

He doesn't deserve his name to be tainted.

"Teme...you should probably stop sponsoring Menma's company." Naruto says quietly.

Sasuke frowns and notices Naruto's sad face.

"Why?"

Naruto sighs. "He has been arrested early yesterday morning for possession of illegal drug..."

_Goodness, what Sakura do to him now? _Sasuke thought immediately. _But wait, Sakura was with me earlier in the morning...she couldn't have done it...or could she? I don't know what to expect from this woman anymore...maybe one of her crazy abilities is to be in two different places at the same time._

Sasuek woudln't be surprised if Sakura had something to do with this, but this time, it's taking it way too far.

"I don't know what's going on with my brother anymore, man...he's lying to me...even yesterday he told me the drug wasnt for him, that he was holding it for someone else...can you believe how lame that lie is..." Naruto asks Sasuke shaking his head. "I can't–"

Someone knocks on the door and it's the Goddess Sakura.

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes darken with lust when they see her enter in the room with her very, sexy outfit.

She's wearing black stockings with visible laces, on a black dress short, and white unbuttoned dress shirt. Her cleavage is showing perfectly, so are her legs, and her curves, and she's wearing black high heels, red lipstick and dark mascara. Her pink hair is put on a half side updo and those two men just want to bang her.

Sakura has her signature naughty smirk and her devilish eyes.

"Good morning, Gentlemen." She says.

Naruto's jaws slightly drop. He's gawking at her. God, she's a beauty.

He forces himself to think about **Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. **

**Okay**.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. You look er...good today..." Naruto stutters and starts scratching the back of his head.

"Why thank you," Sakura smirks at him.

Naruto doesn't even know what to say to her. He meant to talk to her about the incident with Menma, but he has forgotten everything. He better leave before his hard on becomes visible.

"Er, so Sasuke...um, I'll bang you–I mean see you tomorrow or later?" Naruto stutters and then turns to Sakura. "Have a good day, beauti– I mean Sakura. I really gotta go, um...bye." And with that, he rushes out, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke is his usual self, calm and composed and expressionless.

"Good morning, sir." Sakura purrs at him. Her voice is vibrant and exotic. "I bought you coffee."

She leans toward the office table and puts the coffee down. Sasuke watches her lean down and stares intently at her cleavage. Oh, she's such a tease. She just shows enough, enough to make men want to see more, the whole entire complete package. Sasuke fantasizes about him tearing off her clothes and massaging her breasts as she moans and moans for his name.

He suddenly comes back to focus when for some reason, he remembers what happened to Menma.

"Menma was arrested yesterday morning for having drugs on him." Sasuke quietly tells her.

Sakura has a blank expression on her face.

_and it's my problem because...?_

"Oh." She simply says, she wants to act and behave as good and charming as possible and fix things with Sasuke.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Sasuke asks her bluntly.

"what?" she's a bit taken aback and offended. "No. I didn't have anything to do with it, sir."

"don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Sakura shakes her head. "I haven't seen or talk to him since Friday and I'm done with him, I don't care about him."

"Then why is he being thrown to jail?"

Sakura gives Sasuke an obvious look. "Um...because that's his problem? He got himself in trouble."

"I have hard time believing that you didn't have anything to do with this," Sasuke tells her honestly. "He is not a druggie, nor a cheater, nor a rapist, yet you framed him."

"I didn't frame him to be a druggie." Sakura defends herself honestly. She had nothing to do with Menma. She doesn't give a fuck about him. "I swear." She promises Sasuke.

Sasuke continues to stare at her, not sure if he should believe her or not.

"Anywho," Sakura decides to change the conversation. She doesn't want to get in an argument with Sasuke.

She smirks at him and walks around the office and is now in front of him, leaning a bit forward and talking gently and seductively.

"Is there anything I can do for you to make you relax, sir?" She suddenly walks behind him and starts to give him a shoulder manage. "You must be exhausted...you've been working so hard." She leans down on him and whispers in his ears. "You probably need some to relax and release..." She continues to softly and tenderly pressure her hands on his shoulder, as she breaths softly on his ears, sending shivers down his spine. He is getting hard.

Sasuke takes her hand and stops her from massaging him. He gently pulls her in front of him, then closer and closer. Sakura smirks at him, and then dares to seat on his lap. They're now face to face, staring at each others. Sasuke is so mesmerized by her beauty. Once again, he has fallen in love with her, forgetting the crazy stunts she pulled yesterday. Actually, no, he likes her even more because she is crazy.

"Why are you being so nice to me, today?" Sasuke softly asks her, brushing away the hair from her face.

She giggles and bites her lips. She's so charming.

Sasuke continues to play with her hair and intently stare at her. That woman...is...amazing. The effect her has on him.

"I've realized that you've been so kind to me sir, and I've been taking you for granted..." She purrs, her hands touching his chest and slowly running it through. She's still seating on his lap, still facing him. She leans forward him and starts to breathe again softly on his neck,it tickles and turns him on. Sasuke slightly grunts.

"You're such a great man, Mr. Uchiha...and I'd like to get to know you more..." Sakura's voice darkens.

"Yeah?" Sasuke gently pushed her away, his hands on her neck.

"Yes," Sakura slighly moans and purrs.

He smirks at her, "You want to know what I think about this?"

"What do you think about this, sir?" She continues to murmurs. It's now Sasuke's turn to breathe on her neck and give her goosebumps. Sakura closes her eyes and parts her lips. Oh, it tickles...and feels so good. She has never let a man been this close to her or even touch her like Sasuke is doing right now. He's so charming, so godly, so handsome and strong and powerful and...the richest man in the world. He's hers.

"I think you're full of shit." Sasuke whispers in her ears, bringing her back to reality. She is a bit taken aback.

"What do you take me for, Miss Haruno?" He continues to whisper in her ears, his hands running in her hair, letting it completely down.

"An idiot...?" his voice is so low and so seductive, Sakura is frozen in place, half enjoying his sensuality and half listening to what he's saying. "You finally decide to seduce me after learning that I am now, the richest man in the world." He gently tugs her ears. "How...predictable of you."

Sakura suddenly then feels uncomfortable having him whisper in her ears and play with her hair. She pushes him away, still seating down on his lap and glares at him. Sasuke smirks and leans back on the office chair.

"I thought I made myself clear before when I said, I want you to stop faking when you're around me." He continues to tell her calmly. "I know your real motif, don't hide them away from me."

Sakura exhales deeply. "alright," she says calmly.

"alright, what?" Sasuke questions her.

"Alright I'm still after your money...but..." She starts to play with his tie. "But I'm also a bit interested in you." She lies. "I want to get to know you more...and I was thinking...maybe...we could...go...to your award party together that is happening in Konoha in three weeks?"

Sasuke looks at her a bit impressed. She really good at lying. But still, he hates liars. He knows she isn't interrested in him. She just want the money and wants to come with him to the award and inauguration in his horror with him. She wants to feel famous and rich.

"I'm taking my fiancee with me." Sasuke replies to her.

_Fian–what? Oh! Karin. Ugh, that ogress._ Sakura completely forgot about to her existence since Friday. She completely forgot.

"Ew, why would you go with her?" Sakura makes a disgusted face.

Sasuke frowns. "Because she's my fiancee,"

"Why is she your fiancee, she's nothing but an ugly weirdo who tries hard to fit in."

Sasuke glares at her. "Karin is a very friendly lady, and it's sad the way you're talking about her. She describes you and a very beautiful, smart, amazing, kind, loving and caring friend to me and you describe her as as an ugly weird who tries to fit in,"

Sakura rolls her eyes and flips her hair sassily. "That's because I am a very beautiful smart amazing person"

Sasuke glares at her.

"What?" Sakura shrugs. "I'm being honest. Karin is not a beautiful girl. I'm the one who helped her with her make over and even with that, she's still ugly. I don't get you. Why would you settle for something like her...when you can have–"

"When I can have what? You?" Sasuke cuts her off, now starting to lose his nerve. Sakura is so cruel and so mean and cares about no one.

"You're the ugly one, Sakura." Sasuke tells her, his voice dark and cold.

"What?" Sakura scoffs, glaring at him.

"You heard me, you're the ugly one. Karin has a beautiful kind heart inside, and she's beautiful in her own way. You...you're just pretty on the outside, really pretty but your heart is so black and ugly on the inside. No man right in there head will want to be with you. You're the type of woman who only will make a man happy in bed. That's all. No man will ever want to spend the rest of his life putting up with you and your cruel way of thinking about people."

Sakura glares at him, his words are really cruel and mean.

Sasuke too is getting angrier and angrier with her. He can't believe how can a human being so mean to everything. What has darkened her heart? Karin did nothing but praise her and in return, she's dissing her? she's seriously going overboard.

"Why are you mean to everyone, Sakura? I have never seen you kind or loving. You're only acting fake toward Hinata and Karin to their face, but deep inside you hate them both so much. What for? Why are so dark? Do you actually think people will love you and respect and want you just because you're pretty? Do you think you're entitled to say whatever you want and do whatever you want to people just because you're prettier? No dear, it doesn't work that way."

Sasuke points out to the glass wall and to the shinning sun. "See that big yellow thing right thing? It's called the sun, the world revolves around it. Not you."

Sakura had it, she brusquely stands up from his lap and wants to walk away from him, but he grabs her hand.

"Where're you going? I'm not done talking to you." Sasuke growls at her.

She glares back at him. "Let go of me, you asshole!" She yells and yanks her hands away from him. She is angry and hates this jackass even more! How dare he speak to her this way? Who the fuck does he think he is!? No one have ever said something so mean and so cruel to her before. He doesn't know her. He doesn't shit about her and her life and her past and what she's going through right now. He doesn't know shit! Who is he to speak to her that way!

Sakura angrily grabs his computer and throws it across the room, breaking it in half. She then pushes away everything from his desk on the floor. She's so mad, she walks toward the bar and breaks all the glasses.

Sasuke too is losing his entire patience. He has had it with Sakura and her caprices and her childish behavior. She acts too spoiled and like a child. what he just told her was the cold hard truth. She needs a reality check. She needs someone to tell her how it really is, and he isn't sorry for talk to her that. Now, he's very angry because she's behaving like a child. And he wants to punish her like one.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hisses at her.

"What!?" Sakura shouts at him! Her eyes are red and angry! She is furious and can't deny very offended that he spoke to her that way.

"Stop it, stop acting a like a child." He warns her.

"Or what?" Sakura breaks another glass, daring him.

Sasuke clenches his jaws and then says slowly. "Come here, Sakura. I'm going to spank you."

Sakura looks at him and scoffs, "Like hell, asshole!"

Sasuke gives her a look, the kind of look that promises complete doom to the person who's receiving that look.

Sasuke calmly grabs the phone, and dials a number.

"Hello, Is this the police department?...I'd like to speak with Officer Nara?" Sasuke says.

Sakura stiffens. She stops glaring at him, her body starts shaking.

_What is he going to do...?_

"Good morning, sir...Thank you. I'm calling to report a robbery that happened to me a week ago."

Sakura holds her breath. Oh God, he's going to throw her in jail.

"Yes, I've robbed. I think I know the person," Sasuke continues.

"Stop..." Sakura tells him quietly, her tone is begging. "Please stop...I'll behave."

"Actually, let me call you back on that, sir." Sasuke hangs up and stares at her coldly and sternly.

"I'm still going to spank you like a child." He tells her. "Come here."

She gulps and obeys, slowly walking toward him. Once she's in front of him, he pulls her and takes her on his knees. Sakura gasps.

"You're going to count with me until ten." His voice is so cold and strict.

Sakura breathes in, and is completely frozen. She gaps loudly as she feels his hands on stick her butt. Hardly.

"count, sakura."

Sakura breathes. "One!"

He strikes her again once more on the same spot. "two!" She closes her eyes shut and bites her lips.

"three!" Oh it hurts so much!

"Four!" he is actually spanking her like a child. Not in a naughty, sexual way. He's panking her like she's an 7years old naughty child! And it hurts so much.

"Five!" Her voice is louder, trying to distract herself from the pain.

"Six!" Sakura starts to wince and slightly move from his knee, but he hold her down there firmly with his other hand.

"seven..."Sakura wants him to stop. This is too much, this is too cruel...no one have ever spanked her before.

"eight..." why is he such an ass? what has she ever done to him in the past...? why is he doing this to her...

"nine..." she hates him. She hates him so much...she hates him...so much...she can't even remember why she's after him...her memories are being clouded with hurt, regret and pain.

"ten." her voice is ever so quiet as she whispers it.

He finally stops, and slowly gets her back up. His face is still stern and strict.

"Now, you go take a seat in the sofa and keep your mouth shut." He orders her. She looks down, her face a showing a very unpleasant emotion as she slowly does as she's told.

She suddenly seats on the sofa. Ah, her behind is a bit sore. It still burns...

Sakura bites her lips, stopping herself from crying. She's humiliated. He just spanked her like a child...

She's a grown ass woman and he just spanked her...like a child.

Sakura can't take it anymore. No, she doesn't need to put up with this. Fuck this shit. He can call the cops, or the swats or the military...she doesn't give a shit anymore. She just wants to get out of here.

So she brusquely stands up, grabs her bag and storms out of the office wiping away the single furious tear off face.

Sakura wanders around and someway, somehow, she finds herself in front of her home. The one she has tried to avoid. The one she doesnt call home anymore because they're not her real family.

What is she doing here? She has not place here...

She turns around and is making her way out when she sees her mother coming in. Mrs. Haruno has a relieved smile on her face when she sees her daughter. she walks toward her to hug her.

"Sakura, I'm so glad to see you." Mrs. Haruno tells her. "My, you look so sophisticated. are you working?"

"I'm leaving." Sakura replies coldly to her mother.

Mrs. Haruno frowns. "What? but you just came. Sakura, don't leave. This is your home."

"no it's not." Sakura snaps at her mother. "You're not my real mother. Ino is not my sister. none of this is mine."

"Sakura, everything here is yours." Mrs. Haruno insists. "Come on inside. I'll make you soemthing to eat. You seem hungry." She takes her by the hand, but Sakura snatches it away.

"I said I'm leaving! and you're not my real mother so what do you care if I'm hungry or not, huh? It's none of your business!"

Mrs. Haruno glares at Sakura. "No, you don't have any right to say this to me, young lady! I am your real mother! I am the one who raised you and loved you when no one else did!" Mrs. Haruno has enough of Sakura's caprices and whines and dramas too. "I'll tell you the truth. The woman who birthed you, she was 15 years old!"

Sakura frowned.

"She was a maid working at the Shanaro residence. You know, the big ranch that's thirty minutes away from here? Yes, that's where she worked. She had a crush on the owner's son who was 18 years old at that time. She fell in love with him, and she was naive and he saw it and he took advantage of her naïveté. He slept with her, then impregnated her. When the own found out, his son denied having anything to do with her and she was called a whore and they kicked her out. She had no where to go because her parents where dead and she was an orphan. Back then, during that time...this down was going through a depression as well. People were starving and couldn't afford to be generous. No one helped her out. She became a homeless pregnant years old girl. Back then, when Kizashi and I and Ino who was two used to live in an apartment, I could see your birth mother look into the trash for food or anything. I couldnt do anything to help her because I thought she looked dangerous or might hurt Ino. She had such a bitter, bitter hateful look in her eyes. But deep down, I felt bad for her. She would cry and cry at night by the trash and cry and cry and cry and curse the world and curse God and cry for the man who she fell in love with. She was such a pity. I too, was pregnant of a child...but I lost the baby. It took a huge effect on me. I was jealous of that little girl who's child was still alive inside of her, even though she's pretty much dead. She didn't want you. She hated you, because you reminded her of your father. She hated you. She never wanted you but didn't know how to get rid of you. No matter what she did, no matter how much she would starve herself...you were still there and alive and well and she was lonely and heartbroken because she had no one. She was alone and was just still a child. She gave birth to you three months after I lost my baby. She was alone, in a trash pile and was giving birth to you all alone. I was throwing out the garbage when I saw you, crying...and crying...and you were the most beautiful thing ever. Your mother's name was Sakura...she had beautiful pink hair like yours and she was the prettiest little girl. But she passed away after giving you brith because it was too much...she was sick and lost a lot of blood."

Sakura listened to the story quietly and her heart is wrenching painfully...

"But I took you in! I took care of you! I cared for you! I raised you! I changed your diaper! fed you! breasfed you! walked you to your first day of school! did your hair! told you stories! shopped clothes for you! I was there when you got your first period! I was there when you graduated from high school! i worked hard for you!I did everything for you! I am your mother! I am the one who cares about you! I am the one who wanted you!" Mrs. Haruno is crying.

Sakura glares at Mrs. Haruno with pure resentment.

"You didn't want me, Mebuki." Sakura says. "You only took me in because you lost your baby. I am just a replacement."

Mebuki shakes her head. "no..."

"Anyways, I'm leaving. Don't worry, you don't have to work hard for me anyone. just take care of your real daughter. Don't worry about me anymore." Sakura tells her coldly and walks away ignoring Mebuki calling after her.

Sakura forces herself not to cry. She is struggling to be strong. What she just learned about her real mother...is really heartbreaking.

She was...15 years old...she was still a child...how could someone abandon a child or take advantage of her...how...? Sakura's face transfroms in anger. Men are cruel. Men are awful. She hates men more than anything. She really does.

"taxi," she calls a cab.

"where to, Miss?"The taxi driver asks her.

"The Shanaro residence," Sakura says bitterly.


	10. Trying to reach her

"So, you're saying this blonde druggie bump into you, her drug fell and you picked it up for her and she told you to keep it and you did." Naruto is staring at his brother through the bars.

"Yes, Naruto. I know you don't believe me but this is what happened, like you don't believe I didn't cheat on Sakura or didn't try to rape her." Menma retorts his brother. "But I didn't do it! I am innocent and that's the truth! I don't deserve to be here."

"Relax you won't." Naruto opens the jail cell for Menma, giving him a look.

"Thank God," Menma rolls his eyes.

"You know, I don't know what to believe anymore, Menma." Naruto shook his head. "Things happen to you and you get caught in the middle of it, but you're always claiming that you're innocent...I don't know what to believe."

Menma ignores his brother and walks out of the jail.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Naruto stalks after him.

"Whatever, Naruto. I won't even waste my time try to fight with you," Menma is outside, trying to catch a cab.

"Hey, I told Sasuke to stop sponsoring you." Naruto says quietly. Menma stops and stares at Naruto. "You what?" Menma is hurt and shocked. How could Naruto? "Are you serious? Are you for real dude? All this shit is happening to me and you decided to destroy me too?"

"I'm not doing it to destroy you! I'm doing it so Sasuke's name doesn't get tainted just like ours now. He's the richest man on earth and people and news reporter are going to hot for him at the moment. They're following him everywhere and digging into his past and people he hang out with, once they know about me, then they'll know about you and then know about your drug dealing and then Sasuke's name will be tainted as well."

Menma understands where Naruto is going with this but, "I didn't do drugs!"

"Yeah okay." Naruto rolls his eyes, not wanting to argue either. "Anyways, don't worry. Sasuke called me earlier and told me he's not going to stop sponsoring anything."

Menma is a bit surprised. "He did?"

"Yes, he said you don't seem like the type to do drugs and it's so out of character and you're my brother and a hard worker and he respects you and he's not going to stop sponsoring you." Naruto rolls his eyes.

"wow," Menma is a bit surprised, but in a weird way. "That asshole is the only who believes me in this whole story. I don't know if I should be happy about that or disappointed."

"Just be grateful, and you better go thank him."

Naruto is about to leave, but Menma stops him.

"I heard Sakura is working with him now." Menma says.

"Sort of," Naruto replies, remembering how hot Sakura looked yesterday. "she's shadowing him for enginneering or something."

"...oh." Menma sounds displeased. The thought of having Sakura working with Sasuke doesn't sit well with him. He still has feelings for her.

"You don't sound happy about that, do you?" Naruto notices the disappointment in his brother's tone.

"I don't." Menma honestly replies, then look at Naruto seriously with pain in his eyes. "Look, I've never cheated on her or disrespected her in anyway, I've neevr tried to force myself on her, I've never deal drugs...all this misadventure that's happening to me, I'm innocent in all of them. I swear, but I guarantee that the only thing I'm guilty of right now is that I'm still madly in love with her." He sounds so pained and desperate. "I love her and I miss her and as crazy and unstable as she is...after all this shit she put me throught...I still I'm nuts about her...and I can't...I can't help myself."

Naruto looks at his brother with sympathy. He can tell he is really in love with Sakura.

"Hey...don't look so down...I think she might still have the hots for you." Naruto tells his brother, patting his back.

"What?" Menma looks at him confused.

"Well...er...Hinata was telling me how miserable and stressed out Sakura is because of you, that she can't stop thinking about you...so I think...you should go apologize to her and start things over or something."

"...re-really? Sakura is dwelling over m-me?" Menma is stupefied, not beleving that. I mean wow? Sakura dwelling over him? What in the world? So she still has feelings for him?

Hope.

"Naruto," Menma grabs Naruto by the front of his shirt, shaking him crazily. "Seriously! Naruto, seriously? Sakura's still into me?"

"gee dude, calm down." Naruto sweat drops. "I...think so. I mean I don't know for sure, Hinata told me she has been moody and a bit quiet lately and well she mentioned that she still has a little bit of feelings for you, I mean I don't know man...you should talk to her."

"You think so?..." Menma asks, but then doesn't even give a chance to Naruto to rely. He lets go of him. "Yeah, I should talk to Sakura. We need to talk and settle things over. I'm gonna get her flowers and a big teddy bear and chocolates and a puppy and everything she likes and invite her on a fate!"

"Woah, dude, don't OD on that, just ask to talk to her first...that's gonna be overwhelming and...I think that's the main reason why you two broke up."

But Menma is already long gone, walking into the next street hurriedly and entering a store. Naruto sighs and shrugs and gets in his car.

"Oh My God, girl, you look banging!" Deidara says fixing Karin's dress. The red head woman smiles at her reflection happily and is blushing. Whoa she looks beautiful in that grey, sparkling dress. oh yes, Mr. Explosiva sure is a stylish man! She feels so much better about going to the inauguration party in three weeks with Lord Uchiha! Oh My Goodness, when she found that he was the richest man in the world, she couldn't believe it. It didn't matter to her, because she is rich too, but the thing is, she, the ugliest, nerdiest, weidest, less stylish girl in the whole country is going to be the wife of the richest man in the world? I mean what? This is a dream right?! Oh, she remembers yesterday night, the paparazzi was all over her house asking to interview her and such and she was camera shy and never came out, but...Oh Dear, soon she will have to face that fear because in three weeks! The real deal is coming. At first, she felt horrible, she didn't want to show her hideous face and body to the world, she had no idea what to wear, but then she asked herself. WWSD? What Would Sakura Do? And she knows, the answer is go shopping and dress up and get a make over, so she made an appointment with Mr. Deidara Explosiva, and here she is today trying on some clothes that she might wear at the inauguration party with her fiancé! Sakura and Hinata followed her, and Sakura is seating down on the sofa, evening her nails, looking uninterested while giving death glares to Deidara once in a while.

How could he dress her up so good while he knows Sakura hates Karin and is after Sasuke. Fucking traitor.

"I love this dress, Mr. Explosiva." Karin giggles and squeals. "It's so elegant!"

"Girl you know it, and you know what will look even better on that dress, diamonds!"

Karin gasps.

"Yes, diamonds girl! You will be shinning at your fiance's inauguration which you deserve cause he is the King of the world and you are the queen standing right by his side," Deidara compliments, staring at the reflection of Karin as well, fixing her dress.

Sakura rolls her eyes and slightly gags.

"You need to look fierce, and sexy and signified and I am so happy to be designing this dress for you!"

"Aw, thank you Mr. Explosiva," Karin squeals, feeling humble by Deidara's lovely compliments.

"Girl you're welcome!"

Karin turns to Sakura and Hinata. "Well...girls, what do you think abot this?"

"You look amazing!" Hinata compliments.

Sakura shrugs and continues to even her nails. "It's not bad," she says.

Karin frowns.

Deidara rolls his eyes.

"Don't listen to her, Karin." Hinata reassures Karin. "Sakura has been in a bad mood lately. That's all."

"aw, Sakura is there anything I can do for you?"

Yes bitch, go die.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day." Sakura whines softly.

"Is Mr. Uchiha stressing you out? I know he can be a very quiet, intimidating person." Karin says softly, empathizing with Sakura.

"What, with someone as beautiful as Sakura, I don't think Mr. Uchiha could be mean to her." Deidara refuses.

Karin's smile drops a bit nervously. Oh, God. He's right. Sakura's like smoking hot...every guy fall for her. She hasn't thought about that...Oh...

Sakura notices Karin's sudden discomfort. No, she doesn't want this now. It's too early to have Karin raise suspicions.

Sakura glares at Deidara then smiles at Karin.

"Actually, he's very quiet and distant and indifferent." Sakura tells Karin. "And last conversation he had with me was about you."

Karin's eyes glisten in excitement. "r-really? what did he say about me?"

Sakura shrugs. "Well I don't want to go into the details, but all I can say is he is really looking forward to taking you to the inauguration."

Karin gasps. "No way." she squeals and reddens her cheeks. "You're seriously honest? you're not saying that to make me feel better or anything?"

"No." I would never try to make you feel better bitch. "He really said that. And he called you beautiful."

Blargh, I'm going to vomit.

"Ahhhh! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!" Karin is freaking out with excitement,

"Calm down now sweetheart," Deidara tells her. "I don't want you tripping on this lovely dress and ruining it."

"Can you believe it? He thinks im beautiful!" Karin continues to squeal uncontrollably.

"Well of course you are," Sakura says. Not that she completely means it, she's just trying to not raise suspicions and keep Karin in her trust circle.

"Ah, I am in heaven." Karin says dramatically, letting herself fall on the nearest sofa. "well, tell me more!" She continues to ask Sakura. "How is he like in his office? What does he think about you, my friend? Do you guys get along?"

Ha!

"Um, I guess." Sakura shrugs.

"You guess? Come on! Tell me in details. How was your first days of work with him?"

He broke his coffee machine, I swallowed a bottle cap and faked my death. The next day, I climbed on his lap and seduced him, then we got into a heated fight and he spanked me.

"It was very nerve wracking because I was trying to make a good impression on him, but I love working with him." Sakura lies. "It's really helping me have a good resume and get in a good school. Seriously, Karin...I can never thank you enough for recommending me to him."

"Of course, no problem." Karin smiles genuinely at Sakura. "You deserve more! I hope you two get along, Sakura! I really do. Because, I was thinking...I know it's too soon but I'd like you to be my maid of honor."

Of course you do.

"Ah, really. Wow, it'll be a pleasure. You are such a sweetheart." Sakura grins fakely at Karin.

"If things get well with Naruto and I," Hinata starts. "maybe we might be getting married on the same day Sakura too will be my maid in honor."

woopty fucking doo.

"Ah stop it," Sakura grins again.

"Imagine if you get back with Menma and decide to marry him too! Ah it's gonna be a triple wedding!" Hinata continues.

Sakura's smile fades and she rolls her eyes.

Dumbass, you still think I have feelings for that good for nothing?

"Oh that's be amazing!" Karin squeals.

"And I can design you three's wedding dresses! Oh please, the three of you, get married!" Deidara squeals too.

Karin and Hinata and Deidara continue to talk while Sakura's thoughts and attention drift away somewhere dark, pained and very, very angry.

Karin continues to try on dresses for few hours and when done, she picks out the best dress, Deidara is going to do some retouches, and Karin paid in advance, her and Hinata leave because Sakura chooses to stay and talk with Deidara.

She promises them to catch the two girls tonight for dinner.

Now, that she's alone with Deidara, Sakura gives him the most hateful look.

"How could you?"

In defense, Deidara starts to talk. "Girl, I know she's your nemesis and such, but we're talking about my work being shown on international television in three weeks. I can't let this opportunity pass. It's about business!"

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Well, too bad cause I'm the one who's going to be following Mr. Uchiha to that inauguration."

"what, are you serious? He's going to ditch her for you?" Deidara gasps.

"Not yet, but soon. You better have a better dress prepared for me." Sakura smirks.

"Wait what? Are you guys getting along now?"

"No," Sakura rolls her eyes even more. She really despises Sasuke more than anyone. He is getting under her skin and she will not think twice to run him over if she was ever driving a car and he was walking. She hates him. "He spanked me yesterday. Can you believe that?"

Deidara's eyes glisten in excitement. "He spanked you spanked you?" What...that's crazy. No, really?"

"really. He took me on his knees and spanked me like a child. I have never felt so humiliated in my life! He is awful and I hate him and what I hate more is the fact that he's the richest of all. I mean why couldn't it be some other man who turns out to be the richest. I bet no one can be as deranging and disturbing as him. Uh, God, I wanna shoot him in the face."

"okay too violent girl, too violent. Bring it down a notch will ya?" Deidara is pale. Sakura really dislikes Sasuke-kun, huh?

Sakura sighs and lets herself lean back on the sofa.

"but girl, don't stress." Deidara comforts her. "You need to relax and clear your mind, it's like you're not thinking right. He IS interested in you. He just spanked you! Girl, he is VERY interested! You should really take this as a advantage."

"Well he has a very weird way of showing it. Ugh, he's such an ass. he called me ugly and stuck up and spoiled and told me that the world doesn't revolve around me. I hate him, I really fucking do." Her eyes are as cold as ever. "He just wants to fuck me and that's all."

I hate men. They're all the same. They just use woman and once they're done, they abandon them. They're horrible. I hate men. I hate all men.

Deidara eventually changes the topic, noticing that Sakura is really getting worked up. Instead they talk about his love triangles and more clothes, and Sakura tries on clothes and more.

Three hours later, Sakura exits his store.

When exiting, she seems to be trouble, to be indecisive. Whether she wants to do something else or not, as if it's a good idea what she's thinking about doing or not. She walks one way. Then stops, and turns around, and stops and walks the other way, then stops again, thinks for a while and keeps on walking. Then she stops and turns out to walk the other way, and stops once more. She bites her lips. She seems very indecisive and nervous. She wants to walk the opposite way, but then doesn't. She just keeps on walking straight forward and turns to the other street and bumps on someone.

"You didn't come to work today, Miss Haruno." Sasuke Uchiha tells her his voice is quiet. He is wearing a dark large jacket on a dark pant and a hat to cover his face. He seems like he's hiding or something. She glares at him and looks at him disturbed.

"Oh God you creep, are you stalking me?!" She scoffs at him.

Sasuke looks away.

Maybe.

He doesn't call it stalking, he calls it keeping a very close eyes on her. Plus what happened between them yesterday was very intense. He spanked her and he was very angry with her. Even though she deserved that spanking, he needs to respect her boundaries...He couldn't sleep well tonight. He thought he really fucked up with her and that the girl definitely hates him now. He prayed earlier this morning that she comes to the office, he hoped to see her, but she didn't come and the paparazzi was multiplying, some even got in his building and all he could think of was Sakura. He needed to make sure everything between them is okay. So he managed to escape from his office and is discreetly walking in the town of Fire, looking for Sakura. He wanted to stop by her real house, but knew that she wouldn't be there. She was probably upset and angry...so what would she do? He asked himself WWSD? Then he realized she likes shopping a lot and has also learned that she spends most of her time with the famous designer, Deidara Explosiva. So, Sasuke decided to go there and he was right, Sakura is at the store. He was staring at her when she was in the store, noticing her talk a lot with Deidara and trying on different clothes. He didn't really like the fact that Deidara was all over her, praising her in her dress, and touching her and fixing her...no, Sasuke didn't like that, however he was at bit at ease because he knows about Deidara's sexuality. So, he just watched them and watched then for two hours, yes, it's a bit creepy but he cant help it. He is draw to Sakura like a magnet.

She finally leaves Deidara's store and it Sasuke noticed how perturbed and torn and indecisive Sakura was. It is as if she is deciding to do something or not do it. He noticed how uncomfortable she looks and he could see the sadness in her eyes. Not only sadness, but bitterness.

Oh what is going on with her? What seems to be tearing her apart.

"I wanted to apologize." Sasuke tells her.

Sakura stills looks at him a bit disturbed. This kid really needs to chill and keep his distance away from me.

"I was very inappropriate with you yesterday. I should not have raised a hand on you. It was very ungentlemanly and rude of me. I acted like a real jackass and I am deeply, sorry." Sasuke sincerely apologizes to her.

Sakura noticed how sincere he is. She could see in his eyes that he's trying to be honest and fair and respectful to her.

"I deserved it," Sakura purrs at him suddenly, biting her lips. "I was being a bad girl,"

Sasuke holds his breath, oh my god, her eyes...he's becoming lost in her very green eyes. She's so beautiful.

"Would you like to spank me again for not coming to work, sir?" She whispers in his ears seductively.

Sasuke continues to stare at her. they're both alone in the alley and he's leaning against the wall, hands in his pocket, hats on, and Sakura is standing in front of her, looking as naughty as ever.

"I'm misbehaving really, really bad." She continues to purr.

Sasuke gently pushes her away. She's getting really close and he might just lose control and ravish her with kisses right there, which he doesn't want to because they're outside and the paparazzi are raving everywhere. He is not ready to start a new drama with the world entire world.

"Miss Haruno," Sasuke clears his throat. "Am I forgiven? will you continue to work for me?"

Sakura titls her head a bit to the side and smirks. This guy really wants her to be around him huh?

"Take me to the inauguration," She demands.

"I can't do that." Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm taking my fiancee. It wouldn't make sense to take another woman to an important event when I have a fiance."

"Then break up with her or something," Sakura doesn't care. "I want to go to the inauguration with you."

Sasuke looks at her and firmly says. "No."

"Then I won't be coming back to work," Sakura shrugs stubbornly. "Take it or leave it."

Sasuke exhales. Oh, she's so persistent and stubborn. But he really wants to be in good terms with her. He doesn't wan to start a fight again.

"I have a proposal," Sasuke says.

She raises her eyebrows.

"Do you know Mr. Gaara?"

Sakura's eyes glisten. Oh, yes, the other billionaire kid who lives somewhere overseas. He is a gifted artist. Yes, she knows him.

"Yes,"

"He's a very good friend of mine, and I'm having dinner with him tonight to talk about business. It's in a very classy restaurant about an hour from this town. I wanted to take Karin with me, but I want you to come instead as my intern, so you could meet more business individuals and expand your career interest. What do you say?"

Sakura thinks for a moment.

"Are you going to buy me a dress and pay for my hair and make up and body to be taken care of?"

"You don't need that." Sasuke tells her bluntly. "You have tons of clothes and you're naturally beautiful. You're just asking me for money because you're greedy."

Sakura rolls her eyes.

"It's Gaara we're talking about, he's a superstar." Sasuke insisted.

"Fine. I'll come with you." Sakura shrugs. "But you're still taking me to the inauguration."

"No, I am not, Sakura. That's not happening." Sasuke tells her honestly.

"We'll see." She smriks. "See you tonight, Mr. Uchiha. Pick me up at Hinata's house."

"You're not staying with your family?" Sasuke frowns.

Sakura glares at him, remembering Mebuki and the whole drama going around. Her mood goes down again and Sasuke notices it.

"Just pick me up at Hinata's tonight." Sakura snaps at him and walks away. Sasuke calls after her.

"Are we alright, Miss Haruno? Are we in good terms?" He asks her.

Sakura glances around and notices a group of paparazzi looking around for Sasuke Uchiha. She smirks cruelly at him then yells at the group.

"Hey, Guys! Mr. Sasuke Uchiha is hiding here!" She shouts at them and turns to Sasuke who is glaring at her.

"Now we are." She tells him and runs away giggling.

Menma is at a the flower shop looking for the most beautiful flowers in the world for Sakura. He's so exited. He can't want to hand them to her and see her face. He knows he will be pleased. Menma is really hopeful into fixing things with Sakura. He hasn't been this happy and motivated in a while.

"Menma Uzumaki?" A blonde girls with hair calls him. He looks up and notices it's one of her childhood friends.

"Temari!" Menma grins and hugs her. "It's been a decade. It's so good to see you,!"

"It's good to see you too!" Temari hugs him back. "Wow, look at you. You're amazing! You look so handsome."

"You look great too, how have you been?" Menma asks her. He has no idea that Sakura and Hinata despise Temari with passion.

"I've been great. Just going to school and trying to get my degree."

"Wow, what is your major?" Menma asks her.

"Engineering." Temari tells him. "I've been trying to get a chance to be an intern at Mr. Uchiha's company, but I was denied because he gave my spot to someone else." Temari giggles nervously. "It's funny right? I don't understand, I have the smartest gpa in the whole school and I have a passion for engineering and my spot is taken by someone else. I seriously doubt that someone out here in this town loves engineering as much as I do."

Menma smiles at her with sympathy. "Er, Sakura Van Der Walt, she's a really good friend of Sasuke's fiancee and I think that's how she got the spot."

Oh.

Grr, Temari can't stand that Sakura. She always outdo her in anything! She's always the first one to be picked and chosen no matter how hard Temari tries. She hates her, she hates her so much. And it doesn't even make sense, Sakura is not even in the engineering department. She doesn't even take classes related to the major. How the fuck did she get in. Life is so not fair.

"Oh, that makes sense. She has connections with Mr. Uchiha and is prettier and always gets what she wants."Temari says bitterly and sarcastically. She's forcing herself to smile.

"Anyways, let's talk about something else. What are you doing here? Who are you buying flowers for, huh?" Temari smirks at Menma.

Menma smiles and awkwardly answers. "Sakura."

Temari is trying really hard to keep the grin on her face.

In the evening, Sakura gets herself ready at Hinata's house. She is lovely and stunning as always. She's wearing a very sexy and professional short tight black dress with bloody read high heels. Shes also wearing golden necklaces and bracelet and earring. She borrowed them from Hinata. Her hair is nicely let down and straighten. She is...beautiful and elegant and sexy.

"You look awesome," Hinata compliments her. "Wow, I hope you get an autograph from Gaara-kun for me. He's my idol."

"I won't do that." Sakura scoffs. "This is a professional meeting with him. I can't do that."

"aw, I understand." Hinata pouts slowly. "anyways that's fine. I'll see him some other day. I hope you have fun and I wish you good luck. Cheer up alright."

"I am cheered up." Sakura snaps at Hinata. "And no, I'm not dwelling over Menma. I am never going to be with him. He cheated in me. I'll get over him soon and I want to get over him and it will be nice if you stop mentioning his name everything ten seconds."

Hinata rolls her eyes. "Alright, I'll stop talking about him."

"Thank you." Sakura tells her and fixes herself in the mirror once again.

"I think Mr. Uchiha's chauffeur is here to pick you up."

Hinata says, glancing out the window.

"Really? Awesome! I'll see you later girl. Wish me luck." She smiles at her and exits the room.

"Good luck." Hinata waves at her and watches her exit from the house and have the chauffeur open the door for her in the car.

Hinata smiles. Sakura is going places and she can't thank Mr. Uchiha enough for giving so many opportunities. Sakura deserves the best. Hinata really wants Sakura to succeed in life.

"You look stunning." Sasuke breathes as he meets Sakura into the classy dinner. Sakura's outer beauty never, ever ceases to amaze him. She is a straight masterpiece.

"Tell me something I don't know, Mr. Uchiha." Sakura tells him arrogantly, and smiles a bit half hearted. "How did you manage to get rid of the Paparazzi?"

Sasuke's smile dropped slightly and he narrows his eyes at her.

Don't start a fight, don't start a fight. He forces himself to think. "Why don't we go in? It's starting to get a bit chilly."

"Sure," Sakura follows him and together they enter the dinner.

Gaara, the red haired man is already waiting for them at the reserved table. Once he cached a glimpse of Sakura, his jaw slightly drop and his eyes are filled with wonder and appreciation.

Sasuke noticed the look in Gaara's eyes and clenches his jaws. He shouldn't be surprised. Sakura gets every man's attention without even trying. Even Naruto wants to secretly fuck her. He hates that. He hates the fact that other men are thinking about her and her body in a sinful way. She's his. Only his and no one else can have her. Sasuke instinctively brings his arm around Sakura's waist and brings her close to him just to let Gaara know that she's his.

Sakura forces a smile on her face, not wanting to make a scene.

"What the fuck?" She whispers at Sasuke. "Get your dirty hands off my waist."

Sasuke maintains the cool emotional look while walking toward the table.

"quiet," he whispers back, securing his hand around her a bit tighter.

"I'm going to kill you." She warns Sasuke, still whispering and faking smiling at Gaara,"I don't like men touching me unless I give them my permission, I swear if you don't get your dirty hands off me–"

"Mr. Uchiha," Gaara shakes Sasuke's hand. Sasuke finally lets go of Sakura and nods at Gaara.

"Gaara, you can call me by my first name." Sasuke tells him nicely.

"Sorry, Sasuke." Gaara corrects himself. His voice is cool and calm just like Sasuke's.

"This is Miss Sakura Ha–" Sasuke is going to present Sakura to Gaara, but Sakura rudely cuts him off.

"Sakura Van Der Walt, nice to meet you, Mr. Gaara."

Gaara kisses her hand and smiles at her. "the pleasure is all mine."

"I am a very big fan of your art work." Sakura adds. "I think you're an amazing artist."

"Thank you very much." He smiles at her and turns to Sasuke. "Miss Van Der Walt is your fiancee?"

"No, she's my intern." Sasuke reluctantly answers. He wishes he could say yes, so Menma could back off and stop eyeing her that way, but he can't lie.

"Amazing,"Gaara turns to Sakura. "Please, have a seat." Gaara pulls out a chair for her.

"Why thank you." Sakura takes a seat.

Sasuke and Sakura and Gaara start making small conversations and it eventually leads to Sasuke becoming the richest men in the world.

"You have really outdone yourself, Sasuke," Gaara tells Sasuke honestly.

"Thank you." Sasuke replies banally. He's really getting tired of people complimenting him and congratulating him. Seriously, it's not really that big of a deal.

At least to Sasuke it isn't.

"And I've received the invitation to your inauguration." Gaara continues, taking a sip of his wine.

Sakura suddenly has an idea. Sasuke glances at her.

"Oh, are you going to be there, sir?" Sakura asks Gaara.

"Yes, I will."

Sakura smirks at him. "Do you have a partner to go with?"

Sasuke steps on Sakura's foot under the table, glaring at her.

don't you dare.

Sakura glares back with a smirk on her face. Take me to the inauguration then. It's almost as if they're reading each other's mind.

no. I told you it's not possible.

I want to go with you! Sakura is raising her eyebrows, now stepping on him under his table.

No means no, learn to take no for an answer for once. Sasuke's face is suddenly stern and mean and cold.

If you won't take me, then I'll ask someone else to. Either way I'm going.

No, don't do it.

Don't tell me what to do! Sakura raises her eyebrow at him.

Sakura, no!

Take me to the inauguration. If you do, then I won't ask Mr. Gaara to take me.

No. Sasuke slightly shakes his head at her.

Fuck you, then. She turns to Gaara and smiles at him.

Sakura! Sasuke is warning her, but she flips her hair and tunes him out, opening her mouth to speak with Gaara.

"Well, Mr. Gaara, do you have a partner to accompany you to Mr. Uchiha's inauguration?"

"I do." Gaara tells her. "My grandmother."

Sakura's face drop.

oh.

"Well good for you." She tells him sarcastically, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke who's slightly triumphantly smirking at her.

"Anyways, Gaara about the contract," Sasuke gets back to business.

Sakura is quickly disinterested. She wants to go home. She's wasting her time with those two. She wants to go home and take a bath and relax and sleep.

Her eyes start to wonder around the restaurant. She's so bored.

"Excuse me," Sakura stands up and the two men stand as well out of respect. She goes to the restroom, and checks herself out once more. A girl comes in too and smiles at her.

"You look really pretty." The girl tells hers.

Sakura smiles back. "Thank you."

The woman washes her hands and leaves the washroom and Sakura follows seconds after. She noticed the woman is walking in a table with a man waiting for her. Her face drops as she recognizes the man. She starts to feel sick and angry again in her stomach. She doesn't want to be here anymore. She wants to go home. She rushes toward the table where Sasuke and Gaara are talking. Sasuke has been observing her and notices the sudden change in her mood once again. He stands up and completely ignores Gaara, and looks at Sakura. "Is everything alright?"

"Um," Sakura clears her throat. "I don't feel well. I really need to go home and rest." He rface is suddenly red and flustered. Sasuke realizes, she's very serious.

"I have to get out of here." Sakura whispers to herself, then back to Sasuke.

"I'll be waiitng in the car." She then leaves quickly without wasting a second. Sasuke is very concerned for her. He wants to follow her home and see what's wrong.

"Excuse me, Gaara. Seems like we're going to have to reschedule this meeting." Sasuke tells him.

"Absolutely, I hope Miss Van Der Walt feels well." Gaara nods.

Sasuke thanks him and then rushes out the exits and catches Sakura who is panting hard and leaning against the wall, tears are threatening to fall out.

be strong girl, be strong. tough girls don't cry.

"Sakura," Sasuke is very concerned. "Are you alright? do you need to go to the hospital? What's wrong? Is somewhere hurting?"

"No." She manages to say calmly, getting herself together now that Sasuke is intently staring at her. "I just want to go home." She walks toward the car and gets in, with Sasuke following her.

The driver starts to drive away and Sakura is leaning on the seat and closing her eyes, calming herself down. Sasuke notices that she's really trembling.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke takes of his jacket and covers her, she pushes it away.

"I'm fine!" She snaps.

Don't touch me.

Sasuke's eyes soften and he continues to observe her.

What happened to her? Did she swallow something? no. She wouldn't be freaking out about that...but what happened to her? What's going on? Sasuke is feeling very frustrated. He wishes Sakura could let him in and talk to her. Something is wrong, something is bothering her. What though? What's going on with her.

Sasuke continues to stare at her and observe her as Sakura's thoughts are drifted away once again. Her heart is clenching and wrenching and she wants to cry. She wants to cry really hard, but she's too strong for that and will never cry in front of a man. Never in her life.

The car suddenly stops in front of the Hyuga home and Sakura brusquely leaves the car.

Sasuke follows her.

"Sakura, please wait." He secures his hands around her wrists and she snaps it angrily.

"don't fucking touch me!" She snarls at him. He lets go of her immediately, a bit taken aback because of the way she said it. Her tone holds so much anger and hate.

"Sakura...have I dont something to upset you tonight?" Sasuke asks her quietly.

Sakura's eyes sadden a bit and she shakes her head. "No. Look-I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm not feeling well. I just want to go home and rest. leave me alone, okay!? Stay out of my business!" She snaps at him.

Sasuke is still calm and patient. "Am I going to see you tomorrow?"

She nods. "Yes, good night, sir." then she rushes into the house, into her room and locks herself in and starts to gasp really fast.

It hurts her lungs, it's almost as if she can't breathe. Disturbing and hurtful memories are coming back to her, and she can't believe this is happening to her. She feels so trapped and alone. She hates this fucked up, cruel world. She really does.

Sakura buries her face in the pillow and count to a hundred until she calms down, until the urge to cry is completely gone. Until she is asleep.

The next day, Sasuke Uchiha is at his office, patiently waiting for her. It's 7: 00 AM and she is not there yet. He has thought a lot about her again tonight and he knows something is wrong. He can feel it, and all he wants to do is help her and comfort her in anyway he can. He just wants to Sakura to open up.

She comes to the office half an hour later. She's dressed nicely and appropriately, she's still hot. She's wearing a white jegging on a black top, and as always, she is stunning.

"I'm sorry for being late," Sakura apologizes. She overslept and is usually not a morning person.

Sasuke smiles at her. He's glad she made it, but he sees something in her eyes again. Sadness, he sees deeps, angst and trouble in the girl's eyes. It's not devilish anymore. It's not sexy, it's just somber and sad. Something is eating her.

"Sakura, what's going on with you? You seem very sad and I am very worry about you. What's troubling you?" Mr. Uchiha asks her softly, startling Sakura.

How the hell does he know? Why is he asking that sort of question. No one has not noticed yet how torn and destroyed she is...but he does. How...? And no man, no man ever has taken their time and stop and asks if she's okay. This is so strange and new to her. Sakura is just seating there frozen like a deer caught headlights. She doesn't know what to say or how to react.

Sasuke continues to stare at her and he notices she is a bit confused and distrustful.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asks her, standing up from his chair and walks toward her.

She is staring at him weirdly. "Um...no–yes, I mean I don't know. No one ever asked me that question."

"No one ever asked you if you're alright?" Sasuke repeats too, now frowning.

Sakura shakes her head. "No. Well yeah, but not the way you just did...you, you asked it as if you care...as if you're deep about it. As if you see me..."

Sasuke smiles at her, still walks toward her. "I care." He tells her honestly. Why is she still so surprised about it.

"I care, Sakura." His voice is soft and gentle and he's in front of her now, staring at her in her deep, lonely, sad green eyes.

"There's a place in your heart, where no body's been, secrets that nobody knows...not even Hinata, take me there, Sakura. I want to know your deepest, darkest secrets. I want to know what's bothering you...please."

"But you already know, I'm a gold digger." Sakura shrugs blankly and emotionlessly.

He shakes his head. "No, there's something deeper than that. Something else that has been bothering you and is eating you...I can see the pain in your eyes. What's wrong?" He continues to talk softly to her.

Sakura looks at him, wow. He's a really convincing person. She really wants to talk to him, but...

"It's really none of your business." She snaps at him.

Sasuke looks at her and notices she's putting a big wall in front of her, she's protecting herself from being hurt. She doesn't trust him, and he wants her to.

To gain trust, you have to give trust.

"I have a really deep dark secret, that no one knows." He tells her. "Not even my mother or Naruto."

Sakura looks up at him. "That's great...but I don't ca–"

"I am not over my father's death." He interrupts her. "I still see a psychologist about it..." His eyes sadden a bit. He's being honest. "My father and I never got along, he always used to prefer Itachi to me and always saw nothing but flaws in me. However, my secret talents started to develop with during my teen years. I can learn to do anything. I can see something once and learn how to do it as if I've been practicing for years. my dad was proud of me, and slowly we started to get along and we became close. I felt good, and worthy and...motivated. My father never made me feel empty or sad or sorry. Everything I did was to make him proud. We were very close during my teen's years...and on my fifteen's birthday...he was killed in a car accident. He died saving one of his close friend's life in the car...At first, he survived and was in a coma for three days, and I spent those three days with him, I never slept or ate or drank. I was just with him, begging him to survive." Sasuke's face is pained, Sakura can't help but feel a little bit of pity for him. "I remember on the third day, I stepped out of the room because Naruto and Menma came to visit and check on me, since I have not left the hospital. They wanted me to take a fresh air and relax because everyone was worried. They said dad was going to be okay, so I did, and when I came back that night, he passed away." Sasuke's voice is so quiet. "It ruined me. I fell into depression and locked myself out from the world. I started to follow my father's career. Engineering. I hate this job, Sakura. You have no idea. I hate engineering but I am so good at it, and it makes me feel a bit closer to my dad. I just want to make him proud..." he swallows and sits on the chair near him. "Anyways, the first two years of my father's death have been the worst. I locked myself inside my room and worked on my computer and never saw a daylight for two years. Mother was so worried and pained and I was breaking her heart. She was so worried about me, and so was Itachi and my grandfather and Naruto. I shut everyone one, but one day, my grandfather came in my room and noticed the work I've been doing and was very impressed. He shared it with other people and lots of companies started contacting me...at first I wanted nothing to do, but mother convinced me that dad would be proud if I show the world what I can do. So I did...for dad, I got myself together and started working and within a month, I became a millionaire, and within two, a billionaire. I would've been a quadrillionaire a long time ago if it wasn't for the fact that I always donated fifty percent of my money to charity. I became powerful...with the illusion that my father is still somewhere alive watching over me. I convinced myself he was still alive...but during his third year death anniversary, I broke down again. No one knows this, but I was so obsessed with bringing him back to life to the point where I even went to his grave and dug his body out and tried to resuscitate him mouth to mouth. I created machines and new advanced medical technologies in order to find a way to bring him back to life...but in vain. My creations can save lives and prevent deaths but can never bring the dead back to life. I can never see my father ever again. After realizing that, I decided to talk about it to a psychologist. To find a way to accept my father's death. To live with it...to get over it...talking to my psychologist helps me clear my mind...but until this moment...I still am not over my father's death. I miss him. I miss him so much and I feel so empty everyday Sakura. I feel...lost and empty and out of reach, I am empty. None of this, none of the money, the fame, the work matter to me anymore because...I feel empty."

But he's improving. Ever since he met Sakura, ever since he got to know her, there's a bit of light and purpose in his heart and he has not cared about anyone, but her ever since he met her that rainy night. He's in love with her and he feels less empty whenever he's around her. If only She can see him the way he sees her...if only he can be saved by her.

Sakura listened to him carefully. She honestly feels bad for him, but she still doesn't trust him. She doesn't trust men. They're all the same.

"That's my deepest darkest secret." He clears his throat and stares at her. "And you're the only one who knows it, you and my psychologist."

Sakura turns to him, her face still emotionless. "I feel for you, I really do. But...it got nothing to do with me. I don't want to share my problems with you. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'd like to take a break." She's about to exit when Sasuke continues to talk.

"You have daddy issues." He tells her.

She is frozen in place and her heart skips bit.

"I've noticed that you're mostly mean to men...you enjoy hurting them, playing with their hearts and abandoning them once you're done with them. Is it because your father abandoned you and your mother and your sister when you were a child? Is it why? Were you close to him...?"

He doesn't know she's adopted.

Sakura doesn't reply and Sasuke notices he is getting close, so he decides to continue to talk.

"I've noticed you've been staying at Hinata's for a while...why is that? Is there a problem at your house? Is your mother and sister okay?" He stands up and walks in front of her, looking at her dead in the eyes.

Sakura frozen in place, her eyes are turning cold and trapped. Sasuke knows something is wrong with her family. That's the problem.

"Is your father back? Has he tried to contact you? Is it why you're seem so scarred and hurt? What is it, Sakura?" His voice is softer. "Tell me, please."

Sakura looks at him her eyes pained. Her throat starts to burn as she recalls what happened two days ago.

After leaving her mother, she went to visit the Shannaro residence, where Mebuki claimed her real father lives.

She was lucky to find him. The second she left her cab was the second a very luxurious car came out. She crosses the street and the car stops. The man looks at her, and gets out of his car. He had such an animalistic look. His hair was dark red like blood and his eyes are grayish. Sakura saw a bit of resemblance in him. His face is perfectly caved and structured and his way of looking and physical movement mirror hers. It's him. She knows it. It's his father. Sakura was frozen in place when she saw her real father walking toward her.

"Hey beautiful," he stared down at her in such a perverted way. "Are you lost?"

Sakura feels a bit disturbed.

"Are you Mr. Shannaro?"

"Kei Shannaro." The man smirks at her. "The one and only male shannaro left in this ranch. I'm the heir of this great land" He sounds so proud.

"You look very young," Sakura continues. "How old are you?" Sakura recalls that he inpregnenated her mother at the age of 18, so he should be 38 right now since Sakura is twenty.

The man smirks at her. "I'm thirty eight."

Sakura's heart stops. Oh My God, It's him.

"What about you, beauitiful? I told you about me, what about you...who are you?"

Sakura looks at him with hate in her eyes, she wants to tell him about her mother and that he killed him, but instead, she decides to lie.

"I'm Sa...Sania." Sakura lies.

"Sania, huh." The man continues to stare at her in such a perverted way. "You're very beautiful woman...You have pink hair like a young girl I've known twenty years ago...but you're prettier than her. I'd like to do fun things to you in bed. Why don't you take this card and call me sometime so we can have fun and get to know each others? Huh?" He gives her his card and winks at her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." He then enters back in his car, leaving Sakura compeltely disgusted and devastated.

He...He is a monster, a creep...he...he is awful. Sakura felt breathless and sick. She even threw up. At first, she wanted to throw the card away...but then an fucked up idea came in her mind. What if she leads him on...what if she goes on dates with her father and plays him and breaks his heart...? What if she engages a romantic relationship with her father. She has been hesistant and troubled and thinking about it for the last two days, and yesterday, at the dinner with Sasuke and Gaara, she saw him with another woman...and she felt sick.

He has no remorse, no pity or doesn't even know about her real mother and that made her angry. Her mother suffered and died because of him...and he is just enjoying himself.

"All men...are the same..."Sakura whispers to Sasuke, her voice trembling. "All they see in a woman is...sex...and once they're done...they'll move on to the next one...men are horrible...they play with others feelings. They're awful. All...men...are the same..."

Sasuke stares at her and shakes his head. "That's no true. I don't play with other people's feelings."

Sakura glares at him and slaps him. Hard. Surprising Sasuke.

"Shut the fuck up! You're full of shit! You're exactly like the other men. All men are the same! You're after me, you want to get in my pants while you have a fiancee who'se madly in love with you! Yeah, you're right, I hate Karin more than anything. I can't stand her but she's in love with you! She's madly in love with you and you're after another woman! You don't even consider her! You'll eventually break her heart and get tired or her and abandon her while she's still madly in love with you! That's what's men do! You're all the same! You Sasuke, aren't any different. I trust no man! I don't trust you! I don't trust anyone and I want you to stay out of my business!"

She furiously grabs her bag and walks out of the office and runs in the nearest bathroom. She breathes in deeply and stares at herself in the mirror.

All men are the same. All men are awful. They deserve nothing but my cruelty.

So she picks up her phone, and the phone card Mr. Kei gave her, and she furiously starts to dial the number.

"Hello," The man answers.

"Is this Mr. Kei Shannaro?" Sakura clears her phones and purrs sexily.

"Yes, who is this?" The man asks.

Sakura smirks at her reflection in the mirror, her green eyes coming back with the devil inside. "This is Sania, we've met two days ago." Her voice is so sexy and so seductive. "I'd like to meet you...and have some fun with you..., sir."

**Author's note: **

LONG.

But good :)

Review. Please :P

Thanks,

laters!


	11. Just Sakurabeing Sakura and Confusing

Sasuke is in his hotel and seating back on his dark couch, with his unbuttoned white dress shirt, with a glass of vodka mixed with cranberry juice in his hands. He is staring at the beautifully naked woman in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun, please...be gentle with me." She asks him, blushing and looking away.

Sasuke stares at the naked Karin in front of him, but his mind travels back to what Sakura told him earlier today at work.

That he's just like other men, that he is playing with Karin Otsuki's feelings while chasing after another woman. That is not true.

If anything, he is the one being used.

This is an arranged marriage, that Karin's father and Sasuke mother's planned. Sasuke has no say in this. Sasuke's mother, Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha used to be a wild teenager when she was young and ended up getting in trouble a lot with law in the town of Fire and it got worse to the point where she has been exiled from the town, meaning that she can never take a step back in the town of Fire, which is something Mrs. Uchiha wants to fix. Mr. Otsuki, Karin's father, who is also the judge of the town of Fire wants his daughter to be married to a prestigious young and respectful gentleman and Sasuke Uchiha is the one. So, both parents made a deal and this marriage seemed like a win win to everyone.

Not so much for Sasuke, I mean, yes, Karin is definitely wife material. She is beautiful, smart, and obedient and calm, and conserved and looks up to Sasuke and respects and he knows she will also be a very good mother. He can see Karin be a good wife to him and he respects and considers her a lot, but the thing is, he doesn't love her. He never chose her. The only reason why he's doing this is because his mother begged him to and he couldn't say no to his mother. He owns her everything. She has always been there for him and watched his back and he loves his mother and wants to clear her name so he would do anything for her. But he doesn't love Karin. This was an arranged marriage, it's not like he proposed to her or dated her or told her he loves her or seduced her or made her fall in love with him. No, he didn't lead her on in anyway. Karin fell in love simply because he's Sasuke Uchiha and she can't believe she is going to be married to him. He never said he had feelings for her or anything. He is not playing with her. He is just...doing what he wants, enjoying his little bit of freedom. He's in love with Sakura and wants to know if there might be a future with them. But if all things fall and he ends up having to marry Karin, the moment they tell each others their vows and get married, Sasuke will stay faithful to Karin and will never look at another woman. He is a gentleman and knows how to treat a lady right. He is not screwing or playing around with her. All he is doing right now is following what his heart wants for the moment and seeing how things go. Can the world just cut him so slacks? He is not married to Karin yet, so why can't he enjoy himself a bit and do what he wants to do? What's wrong with that?

Sakura doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't know him...and he's even hurt because he told her something deep and dark...and she...doesn't even care. He regrets telling Sakura about his father. Maybe he shouldn't trust her...maybe things won't work out. Maybe he should just...stay with Karin. He doesn't know.

Sasuke stares at Karin. She's naked and standing in front him, wanting to be intimate with him. Two hours earlier, she came by his hotel and wanted to congratulate him and tell him how honored she is to be by his side, and she even cooked for him, and made him his medicine . She's trying hard to be a good woman to him and Sasuke sees that.

Now, after they've finished eating, Karin went to the bathroom, and came back out. He wasn't paying attention to her, he was just seating on his couch and drinking his cranberry vodka until the lights dimmed out a little bit. That was when he glanced at Karin and saw that she's completely, naked.

"What are you doing, Karin?" Sasuke calmly asks her, his face composed and calm. He doesn't even seem the bit appreciative or amazed by her body.

"W-well..." Karin is blushing and looking away. She didn't expect him to ask her that question, she thought that he was going to just come at her and make love to him...but he's just seating there staring at her and she's naked and she feels self conscious.

"I thought...maybe...you'd want a little bit...of pleasure...and stress reliever...since...you've been sick and...these pasts events have been really stressful..." She explained, now covering her breasts completely self conscious.

This was a bad idea...shoot.

Sasuke doesn't say anything anymore, he stands up and unbutton his shirt. Karin blushes. Oh dear, they're really gonna do it.

Sasuke walks toward her, with his shirt in his hand.

Oh, he's so hot and has abs. Karin is slightly bleeding through her nose and she is getting really wet.

Sasuke is now really close to her, few inches away. He then grabs his shirt, and covers Karin's body and smiles kindly at her.

"You don't have to do that until you're married to me, Karin. I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."

"B-but..." Karin starts. "I want to...I really do, and you're not taking advantage of me...I'm not virgin, it won't or be messy, I swear. I lost my virginity in high school that's the only time I had sex...but what I'm trying to say is that...I'm ready and it will be fun, not painful. I swear–"

"Karin," Sasuke continues. "I rather wait until we're married before getting intimate with you."

Karin's face drop.

"I really appreciate you trusting me and giving yourself up to me, but I can't bed you yet. I really need this to be official first."

Plus if he sleeps with her now, it will be like giving credit to what Sakura said about him. He doesn't want to use Karin or take advantage of her. He doesn't to hurt her.

"Why don't get dressed? I'll drop you to your house. It's late and your father will be worried."

Karin looks at him. He is so kind and caring and mature. He is too much of a gentleman to her...and she is surprised that he is respecting her body...either that or he finds her really hideous.

"Am I ugly?" She asks him. "Is that why you don't want to make love to me? Am I ugly?" Her voice is faint.

Sasuke's eyes soften on her, but his voice is cold and sharp. "No Karin. It really displeases me when you start talking like that." He scolds her. "You're beautiful and charming and kind and lots of men will do anything to be with you. I don't find you ugly. The only thing I find unattractive in you is your lack of self esteem."

Karin continues to stare at him in awe, and listen to him.

"You ten times more amazing than you could ever imagine and it's very annoying when you think you're not worth it. You're my fiance, I chose to be in this arranged marriage because you have good qualities so please, don't acting like you're not worth it."

His tone soften a bit. "and don't worry about me being stressed out. You're right, this past days have been scary,"

He thinks about Sakura swallowing a bottle cap.

"Nerve-wracking," When she threw a fit and he spanked her.

"overwhelming," What happened today with him pouring his heart out to her and in return, he gets slapped and gets called a player. "And what I need is rest, a good night sleep and nothing more. So, I will be really grateful if you let me rest alright?"

Karin slightly nods.

"Yeah!" Naruto suddenly says in the background, drawing the two's attention, "Don't worry, Karin. If he's too stressed, he'll jerk off or something. Don't bother with teme."

Naruto is seating on the couch covered with a blanket and it seems like he has been there for a long time. A very long time.

Karin is completely red and embarrassed. Oh crap, she is covered now...because Sasuke's shirt is really big on her, but OH MY GOD! Naruto has seen her naked! She screamed and grabs her clothes and rushes into the bathroom while Sasuke just takes a deep breath and stares at him brother.

If Sakura was the one naked and Naruto was there, Sasuke would have been ripping Naruto's eyes out at the moment.

"How long have you been here, voyeur?"

Naruto smirks at Sasuke, stands up and yawns and strecthes. "Since this morning, I came by to pick up something, I think I left my watch here, but then I saw this couch and sat on it, and dude, it's really comfortable...and well then I stole an extra blanket and passed out. You didn't even notice me when you came in and tossed your suit on the couch. Dude, seriously, you worry the shit out of me. What if I was a killer? Anyways, wow Sasuke. You're a really good man to Karin, a naked woman asks you to fuck her and you keep your cool and say no." Naruto narrows his eyes at him in suspicion. "Are you sure you're not gay?"

Sasuke sighs. "Yes, Naruto, I am sure I am not gay and please, don't talk about this. Karin is still here and I think she can hear us and she's probably mortified."

Sasuke walks toward the exit door and opens it, signaling Naruto that he needs to get the fuck out. Naruto smirks and grabs and apple and walks out.

"later, teme. Tell Karin I said I'm sorry and she's beautiful and you're the one with a problem, you like to stick your dick in men's a–"

Sasuke closes the door on his best friend and rolls his eyes.

Sasuke knocks on the bathroom.

"Karin, Naruto left. You can come out now." Sasuke tells her gently.

Karin slowly opens the door and is completely red and teary and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. He's out of control." Sasuke apologizes.

"...er..." Karin doesn't know what to say and it's getting awkward, so Sasuke grabbed his car key and guides her out of the hotel.

"I'll drop you home," He tells her politely.

In the car, it's very quiet. Sasuke likes silence and doesn't like to talk much, and Karin is just very mortified not believing what just happened. She is completely embarrassed. She wants to hide herself in a rock and never come back. She can never look at Naruto in the eye ever again. And Oh My God, what will Hinata think? Oh, she might get mad...oh God, she doesn't want to start trouble. Oh, it's all her fault. Oh, she's such a slut. Oh, she is a bad person. Oh, she should kill herself right now.

"Karin," Sasuke calls her.

"Huh?" Karin comes back from her dark thoughts.

"We're here." He tells her.

"Oh...um, th-thank you," She is about to leave and Sasuke notices that Karin is completley mortified. He doesn't want to have her worried, he cares about her. So, he decides to tell her something sweet and honest.

"Karin, you've been very thoughtful and caring toward me and I really appreciate your kindness, I'm really looking forward to go to the inauguration with you."

Karin's eyes lighten up. She smiles at Sasuke and starts to stutter. "R-really? Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! I will try my best to look good and worthy of you for the party! I will try really hard!"

"Good." Sasuke tells her. "Well, have a good night. I'd like to have breakfast with you Saturday Morning, if you're free."

"O-Of course!" Karin grins and then wants to kiss him on the cheek, but she was too shy to, so she just said goodnight.

Sasuke, being the gentleman his mother trained him to be, walked to the door.

"Good night, Mr. Uchiha." Karin tells him very happy.

"Good night, Karin." Sasuke replies cooly and she closes the door and he's on his way back to his hotel.

He is on his way driving and he takes a shortcut...and sees something that completely gets him angry. He sees Sakura, the most beautiful woman in the world, dressed the a very provocative short dress. It's short. MINI short, and her breasts are showing and this older looking guy is staring at her ass with such an animalistic look and they seem like they're going to enter a car.

Over Sasuke's dead body.

Sasuke stops his car and gets out of it and furiously rushes toward Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sakura glares at him, completely amazed and shocked and and disturbed.

_what the fuck is up with this kid?!_ Sakura thinks.

"You're coming with me." Sasuke tells, attempting to take her hand, but she snaps it away.

"What? are you crazy, get the fuck away from me!"

"Sakura, this is not up to discussion." Sasuke glares at her, and the red haired man comes in front of him, glaring at him.

"I think the lady is going home with me tonight, kiddo." The man tells him, with a threatening look.

"I think not, get out of my face." Sasuke snarls at the man but the man won't let him go through. He's even attempts to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke blocks his attacks and punches him instead, knocking him out cold.

"What the hell?!" Sakura screams, looking at her father who is KO.

"You get in the car," Sasuke takes a strong hold of Sakura's arm and pulls her.

"No, what is your problem!? Get the fuck off me!" Sakura is fighting him, trying to free herself from his grip.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Sasuke roars and her, making her jolt. He's so scary when he's angry. Sakura quiets down for a minute, scared that he might spank her or something. Sasuke takes advantage of her quietness and drugs her into his car and makes her seat down in the front seat and closes the door.

He then takes the driver seat and starts driving away, Sakura finally finds her tongue and composure.

"What is your problem!?" She shouts at him. "what is wrong with you!? who the fuck is do you think you are?!"

"who was that prick staring at you like he wanted to fuck you brainless? huh?" Sasuke growls at her.

"None of your fucking business!" Sakura yells at him.

"Have you seen how old he looks!? He could be your FATHER!"

Oh, Sasuke has no idea how ironic this sounds.

Sakura glares at him. "I've dated older guys before and again this is none of your fucking business!"

"You seriously have daddy issues!" Sasuke glares at her. She glares back and starts to hit him with her bag while Sasuke is still driving.

"You fuckhead! You imbecile! You're ruining my life!"

"Sakura stop!" Sasuke yells at her, while he's trying to drive, focusing on the road but can't because this crazy bitch is acting up and he is losing control of the wheel, he gets on the last other lane, and a car honks. It's coming straight at them. Sasuke's heart stops for a moment, but he magically gets back on the normal lane but Sakura doesn't seem to car, she continued to hit him with her bag and continues to curse him out.

"sakura! Stop! I'm going to crash the car!"

"CRASH THE SHIT, I'M READY TO DIE!" She roars at him, still hitting him furiously, but her phone suddenly rings and she calms down and picks it up.

"Hello?" Her voice is surprisingly sweet and calm.

Sasuke turns to glare at her. What the fuck?

"Oh," Sakura giggles on the phone and starts to play with her hair. "Hey, Mr. Shannaro...I'm so sorry about what happened earlier...are you okay...? Yes...he is my ex. I'm sorry...he's crazy...aww...I'm so sorry you have black eye...I can put some ice on it..." Her voice slightly deepens and she's purring. "Yeah? Well...I can't wait to see you soon either...hahhaha...maybe I'll let you give me a massage...oohhh..."

Sasuke can't bear to hear her talk dirty anymore to another guy, he grabs the phone out of her hears and throws it out the window into the grass.

Sakura is going ballistic.

"what the fucking hell!? What the fuck! That was phone you jackass!" She yells at him.

He ignores her.

"Stop the car! Stop the motherfucking car!" Sakura demands.

"No!" He yells back and starts going faster. Oh, Sasuke. Have you not learned that when Sakura demands something, you should give it to her politely?

Sakura grunts and opens her door.

"What the f–" Sasuke is about to tell her, but it's late. She jumps out of the car and falls on the grass and rolls and rolls while Sasuke is going 60 miles an hour!

"ssssssshhiiiiit!" Sasuke presses the break and gets out of the car.

"Sakura, are you okay?!" He yells, running toward her.

Sakura gets herself up and fixes her dress as if she just tripped. she's not even grunting in pain of nothing.

She ignores Sasuke and starts to run toward the opposite direction in high heel.

"Sakura!" Sasuke runs after her, but his vision gets blurry, he feels faint.

_Oh God, not now! now not! not fucking now!_

He forgot to take his medicine. He forgot to take his fucking medicine.

He feels his legs going numb and he starts to collapse on the floor.

Sakura is three quarters of a mile and on the floor looking for something.

"shit, where is it?!" She is yelling and he can hear her.

What the hell is she looking for.

"Found it!" Sakura exclaims and picks up her phone.

Her phone? She fucking jumped of a car going 60MPH for her phone? What the fuck!?

"no, no, no!" Sakura grunts, continue to press her phone and then drops it on the floor and continues to curse. She's really upset.

She then turns to Sasuke's direction and gives him a death glare. She starts to walk toward him.

_Dude, run. She's going to kill you._

"You asshole! You broke my phone!" She roars at him and continues to walk toward him. Sasuke forces himself to stand up.

"You jumped out of a–" He is about yell back when she is suddenly in front of him and kicks him hard in the nutsacks.

"Ugnh..!" Sasuke grunts in pain and drops to his knees. "You bitch..." he curses. It hurts to bad. He has never been kicked in the balls before.

Sakura doesn't care. She kicks him back on the floor and she's stepping on his balls again, hard, with her high heel, crushing it like a fly.

"Ow, Sakura..." Sasuke grunts. "Stop...I'll buy you a new phone...stop...stepping on my fucking balls..."

Sakura steps harder, making Sasuke grunt in pain. She's looking down on him. "You little shit head. You're ruining my life! I don't want you around me. I don't give a shit about you or anything that you do. Stop stalking me. stop it, Sasuke! Stop!" She's as serious as ever and Sasuke looks at her in the eyes. He still sees the pain in her eyes. He still see the very trapped girl.

"No," He suddenly grabs her leg and pulls her down toward him. She falls on top of him and he's breathing hard. "You need me."

Sakura frowns.

"I don't need anyone. I don't need you." She grits through her teeth.

"Sakura...I–"

"No, stop right there. You stop right there. Listen, I don't want your pity or help or anything. I don't want you! My life has been a living hell ever since I met you. You make me unhappy," her voice is breaking. "Please, stop tormenting me...Please...just mind your own business...just leave me alone...please...pleaseee..."

Sasuke's hurt clenches in pain. He had no idea that Sakura sees him that way...maybe he has been going to far...maybe he has been overstepping the boundaries...but he loves her, and doesn't know how to act around her...he just really wants to be very familiar and comfortable with her...he doesn't mean to torment her...he really doesn't.

"I had no idea I was hurting you." He tells her calmly, she's still on top of him and her eyes are pained and cold as ever. "Well, now you do."

He swallows and nods. "Alright, I'm sorry." He tells her quietly. "I'll stop minding your business." He promises her.

She seems calmer now.

"Thank you."

"May I drop you home?" He asks her. "I'd really sleep well tonight knowing that you got home safely and didn't get raped or abducted by some pervert because you're extremely hot in that dress."

Sakura darkly chuckles.

"Sure," She says getting off him. "You can drop me to Hinata's house?"

Sasuke gets up too. "Why not your house?" He asks her, and she gives him a warning look.

"Sorry, it's none of my business." He corrects himself.

They starts walking toward his car slowly. Sasuke glances at her.

"I can't believe you jumped out of a speeding car," he looks at her. "And you're completely unscratched. Is...it one of your weird abilities?"

Sakura shakes her head and looks at her arms to check if she has any bruises. She seems fine. "No, I think that one was just pure luck."

"So you...just jumped." Sasuke continues, staring at her concerned. "That was a big risk, Sakura."

She shrugs. "Well, you can't think when you're taking big risks or else you'll back out. You just do it and worry about the consequences later."

"what if you die?"

She shrugs again, not looking bothered. "Then I die and it's over for me."

Sasuke can't comprehend her. "You're afraid to die?"

She shakes her head. "It's not really a big deal."

"I disagree with you." Sasuke says. "I value life. When I die, I won't..." he stops himself from speaking. He won't see Sakura again, he won't be with her or touch her or put through her craziness.

"You won't what?" Sakura asks him curious.

"Never mind," he tells her.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

They get in the car and he starts to drive to Hinata's house. He really wants to know why she's not stay at her family's. He's worried. He's thinking about stopping by her home, but it will be minding her business and he just promised her not to so he needs to back off.

"Thanks for the ride," She tells him, and before she leaves, he calls after her.

"Sakura," he says. "You can do much better than that man you went out with, tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"He doesn't seem like the serious type, and I bet he just wants to get in your pants and forget about you and I think a beautiful girl like you can do so much better than this asshole."

"I thought you're not going to mind my business." Sakura tells him calmly.

"Im not." He explains. "I'm just telling you what I think."

"Well Mr. Uchiha, thanks for sharing your opinion, but I don't give a shit about what you think." She tells him as sweetly as possible.

Sasuke smiles.

_Typical Sakura._

"Goodnight, Miss Haruno." He tells her softly. "I expect to see you at work tomorrow, on time."

Sakura rolls her eyes and ignores him.

Sasuke shakes his head. Just another crazy night with Sakura.

Will she ever cease to amaze him?

_Crazy girl._

Sasuke drives back to his hotel and tries to fall asleep. But can't. He's very angry that she's seeing another man. He can't stand that.

_What was his name again?_ Sakura mentioned him as Shannaro.

Sasuke wants to open his computer and do some research on him.

_But that's minding her business._

Well no not really, he's curious about him. He just wants to know who Mr. Shannaro is. Hey, maybe he can do business with him. He seems like a wealthy guy. So Sasuke goes on his computer and researches him and the results confuse him.

Kei Shannaro is nothing but a fucking prick who is going bankrupted soon. He is selling his ranch because he's in so much debt..._why the fuck is Sakura...going after a guy like him? This is so weird..._

"Good morning, Princess." A man gently says, his voice is soft and calming like the ocean. Sakura smiles. She's wearing a sleep mask and can't see who it is. She probably thinks it's the hot butler.

"Good morning," She says in her sleepy voice.

"I bought you breakfast in bed," the man continues to say. Sakura smiles and takes off her sleeping mask and is disappointed to see the man.

"Menma? what the fuck are you doing in my room?" She brings the bed sheet up to cover her nightgown, glaring at him.

Menma smiles at her gently and puts the tray on her bed. It's bacon, egg and cheese with yogurt and fruit with tons and tons of flowers. It's beautiful.

"I came in really, really early this morning." Menma smiles at her. "Hinata let me in, so I could make you this surprise."

Sakura looks at the tray and sighs, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not hungry." She tells him bluntly.

"oh," Menma's face drops. "um...that's fine." He tells her. "How about we go for out for a walk this afternoon at the park? It's Friday and I was thinking about spending it with you...maybe...we can talk or something?"

Sakura sighs. "great way to ruin my morning." She snaps. "Get out, Menma."

"Sakura..."

"GET OUT!" She shouts at him. "I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again. Didn't you get my memo the last time?" She continues to glare. "Do you have any idea what I can do to you?"

Menma turns pale and quickly stands up from the bed. "Alright..." He says. He is afraid of what she might do again. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone." He tells her and he leaves the room.

Hinata was eavesdropping.

She looks at Menma with pity. "Sorry, she's not a morning person."

"It's alright." Menma says. "I'm not giving up, I just need to give her time and have patience." He says. He's trying to keep positive.

It's Friday.

Sakura dresses up and makes her way to the Uchiha Office. She has a smirk on her face, she's not sad or broken anymore. She's just angry and full of desire for revenge. She will get her father, she will hurt him so bad...she will destroy him.

And no, yesterday she didn't make out with him or let him touch her. That'll be gross. It's her father after all. All she did was have a really good dinner with him and talked dirty to him. That guy is a straight pervert and an asshole who just likes to screw around with women. All he has been talking to her about was sex and how he can't wait to take off that dress from him.

Sasuke at first was sad. Sasuke is right, she has daddy issues, she was hoping Kei Shannaro would at least take a little bit of personal interrest in her. Deep down, she wants a father like Hinata's. Someone who cares about her, someone who takes her for ice-cream or teaches her how to ride a bike, someone who cares for her...she wants a father...but her father wants to fuck her instead. All mean are the same. All mean are horrible and cruel.

Sakura thinks a lot about her real mother as well. Poor little girl, she was just fifteen years old...poor girl. She must have suffered a lot, she must have really been heart broken because she was in love. Love this, love that...fuck love. Really, fuck love. She rather spend money. Money will never break her heart, money will never make her miserable. Money will buy her things, will feed her, money will take care of her. Not love, not men. Money, and money only. Never in her life will she fall in love.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha," Sakura smirks at Sasuke as soon as she enters the office. "Where's my phone? You promised me you'd get me a new pho–"

She quiets down when he shows he a box of iphone. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh My God! You got me an iphone!?" She grins at the phone and rushes to it. She wants to pick it up, but Sasuke puts a hand on the box, preventing to have her pick it up.

"You just have to promise me to behave today and not do something crazy." He tells her.

She nods at him still grinning. "Yes, yes! I promise!" She's so excited. Oh, she has an iphone! She can't believe it! This is the best Friday ever!

Sakura is barely keeping herself together. It's like she's a child on Christmas.

Sasuke slightly smiles at her reaction. Alright, maybe he is trying to buy her back...so he can be on her good side again, but he won't over do it of course. He won't buy her gifts and such, she will start getting too comfortable and start using her. He just...wants to fix things between the two of them.

"Thank you, thank you!" She opens the box and opens her iPhone 8. She gasps and presses the screen button.

She has an Iphone! She has a fucking iPhone.

"It has my number in it," Sasuke tells her. "You can call me or text me if you need anything or someone to talk to."

Sakura ignores him and continues to look at her phone. Slowly she turns around and takes a seat on the sofa, and starts going through her phone, downloading apps, taking selfies, giggling, going on her social networks and just enjoying herself.

Like a child, she just seats there and doesn't say a word to Sasuke, she's just obsessed on her phone. Sasuke doesn't know if this was a good idea, I mean yes, Sakura seems really happy and is smiling and leaving him alone and not trying to do things that might kill her or not cursing him out. That's good, but he really hopes she isn't going to be one of these teenagers who are always on their phones .He really hopes not.

"Oh My God," Sakura gasps. "Twitter and Facebook and the news are raving about you." Sakura says, scrolling her iPhone. She finally speaks to him two hours later. Sasuke is really focused on his work, he didn't hear her. "You're like all over the place," Sakura continues to speak, but Sasuke is really focused on his work. He seems to be writing mathematical equations and drawing some sort of design.

Sakura gasps again. "Oh My God, Queen Elizabeth is coming to your inauguration?!"

Sakura is really amazed. Sasuke Uchiha IS a big deal. Oh shit...Queen Elizabeth, including the President of the United States and many more important people! Holy shit!

Sakura HAS to follow Sasuke there.

She stares at him with hunger in her eyes. Oh, she really REALLY has to be the one following him to that party, not Karin. Not the fucking ogress.

She observes him and notices how concentrated and how dedicated he is to his work. Nothing is taking him away from his work. It's funny that she told him he hates engineering, to her, it seems like he loves it...

_Is it really because of his father? Is he just doing that to make his father proud? But...he's dead. Why isn't he doing something he likes...?_

_And he's really handsome, like really hot hot. Like Godly hot._..Sakura smiles as she remembers she kicked him in the balls yesterday night. That was cruel.

She has to have him. She's the one who deserves this man. She deserves the best of the best.

So Sakura stands up and walks toward him. She is giving him an animalistic look and first thing she wants to do when close to him and brush off all those work and papers and markers and boards and computers from his table and sit on it and just seduce him and make him want to want her more and more and more. She bites her lips while thinking how crazy Sasuke would be for her. She is picturing herself standing by his side at the inauguration with the Queen of England and the presidents of the world greeting her and talking to her. She will be so beautiful and so popular...she will be all over the news and will even make contracts and with other people and meet the world. Sasuke is the one for her. He is her ticket to heaven.

She takes another step toward him and trips and falls. She misstepped on something.

Sasuke is startled, breaking from his concentration. He stands up and looks down and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing on the floor, Sakura?"

Oh this is embarrassing.

Sakura stands up and clears her throat and fixes her hair.

The moment is ruined.

"Take me to the inauguration," Sakura asks him nicely. Her voice is not demanding or sassy. She just really wants to go. "Please, if you do, I promise I will be good and nice and respectful to you forever. I won't do anything crazy anymore."

Sasuke looks at her and sighs. He knows she really wants to go, but...

"Sakura," he tells her gently. "You know I can't take you there right? I have a fiancee."

"But she doesn't...want to go there as much as I do..." Sakura insists.

"I doubt that," Sasuke refuses. "Karin is really looking forward to come with me."

"I am too." Sakura insists. "I will be a much better company to you. A handsome man like you, deserves a Goddess like me. Not, her."

Sasuke goes back to seat in his office, taking distance away from her before telling her the cold hard truth.

"Sakura, I am not taking you to the inauguration party. I have a fiancee and I am taking her instead. I'm sorry, but no."

Sakura pouts and glares at him.

"Don't make that face," Sasuke gently teases her. "Come here, give me your hand. I have another surprise for you."

Sakura's face lighten up again.

Wow, Sasuke sure is spoiling her today! Maybe he's not such a bad kid after all. _hehe_. What is he going to give her? Maybe a diamond ring or bracelet? ah! she can't wait.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke tells her and she does so. She smiles so excitedly and Sasuke stares at her. She has such a beautiful smile. She has, a very charming smile. It's his first time seeing smile genuinely and she's ten times more beautiful when she smiles. He wishes she could smile to him every day like this.

Sasuke grabs a marker and opens the palm of hand than caresses it gently. Her hands are so delicate and gentle. He then smiles and draws a smiley face with a mustache and a small black top hat on his side. Sakura frowns. It tickles her.

She opens her eyes and sees a drawing on his hand with a black marker. She snatches her hand away from him.

"ew, what's that?!" She tries to wipe it away on her black pant.

"It's a smiley face with a mustache." Sasuke smiles at her. "You behave today, so I'm rewarding you with this."

"What are you a child?" she scolds at him, continuing to wipe her hand away. "You're like three years older than me. Ugh, it won't come off."

Sasuke continues to smile at her childishly. She rolls her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm going to class. Bye." She grabs her phone and her bag. "Thanks for the phone,"

"I'm planning to buy an aquarium after work, I'd like you to follow me." Sasuke proposes to her.

"Sorry," she makes a sad puppy face. "I have a hot date with Mr. Shanaro. He's taking me to some high class restaurant and we're going to have so much fun." she says in a sexy voice and Sasuke's smile drop.

"and guess what?" Sakura continues to torture him. "I will be wearing an even shorter dress tonight and no panties." Then she giggles. "Go fuck your ugly fiancee, Mr. Uchiha. Thanks for the phone!" She sticks her tongue out and leaves his office.

Sasuke shakes his head.

_She's an ass. Seriously, she's an ass._

Now, he won't be sleeping well tonight knowing that Sakura will me in the hands of a perv...without panties.

_Oh just shoot me right now._

Sasuke drops his head dramatically on the office table. Damn it, way to ruin his Friday.


	12. Giving Birth

The evening, he promises to keep out of her business. He won't go stalking her...but Susano will. Sasuke demands Susano to follow Sakura around and just make sure she is safe. That's all he needs to know. He just wants her safe, even though it's killing him to know that she's with another man...seducing another man. Seriosly, what does she see in that guy anyway? He is not even rich. He is completely out of her type...Sasuke is so confused. It isn't until two am that Susano comes back and gives Sasuke the details. Nothing interresting or exciting happened. Sakura and Mr. Shanaro just talked and talked and talked alot. Sakura seems to be having the conversation going. There may have been some physical touch, like the man putting his hands on her legs and trying to travel up, but Sakura would remove it before it goes any higher and distract him with something else. She would run her hands through his hair and whisper things in her ears making the man turn head and possibly lustful, but nothing sexual happened between both of them. Sakura took a taxi home, at Hinata's house and Susano made sure she got home okay. Sasuke thanks Susano for his hard work and tells him to leave. Sasuke is somewhat at peace that she's with Hinata...and that nothing happened between those two, but still...he cant understand why she's after him. He just can't.

_God, Sakura is confusing. _

She continues to be even more confusing as days pass by. She seems to be angry, sometimes. She would come to work moody and bitchy and will just start a fight with Sasuke and tell him that he's a cheater and a prick just like every other men. Out of no where. It's not like Sasuke has done anything to seduce her or anything, Sakura would just flip out and take her anger out of him.

And some other days, she would just come and not say a word to him and seat down on the couch and just stare at her phone and not do anything and just go through her phone.

Some other days, she will just start bitching about Karin and Hinata and how annoying they are and how she is fed up with Menma's stupid love letters.

and some other days she will start pouting and begging Sasuke to take her to the inauguration party.

It has been three weeks now and Sasuke is now compeltely used to Sakura. He knows more about her. She's still a crazy unstable bitch with moodswings but hey, he's still in love. Of course, sometimes Sasuke would act like an asshole to her especially when she starts talking unfairly about her friends. But otherwise, he is very calm and patient and most of the times, tolerant and putting up with her shit. Sakura is very upset with him because today is Friday. The day of his inauguration. And, he is going with Karin and not her. She hates him. She got into a fight with him yesterday and begged him, then threatened him then swallowed a bunch of things and even faked her death again, Sasuke has seen it all and didn't even freak out of anything. He just kept on saying no. So as a revenge, she breaks his aquarium and kills all of his fishes. Sasuke gets angry with her now and kicks her out of the office and she's still mad and so is he.

But Sakura is not giving up. She's going to that inauguration with Sasuke no matter what. It's not too late, they have six hours before they leave, and take the jet to the town of Konoha where the inauguration is taking place. Sakura has six hours before figuring out something.

"Girl, you look...stunning. I just need to fix your hair." Deidara and Sakura and Hinata are at Karin's house, getting ready for the party. Karin is freaking out and stressed and crying. This is too much for her, she doesn't know what to say or what to do. It's so nervewracking! She's going to meet important people tonight, and she can't even!

"Honey, look at you. You're a mess! If that's how you're acting for just the party I can't even imagine your wedding." Deidara tries to calm her down.

But Karin keeps on crying. She is so nervous. She's not cut out for can't do this. She really wants to go and make Sasuke-kun proud, but she thinks she's so hideous. She tried! Those past three weeks, she worked out hard, really hard. She lost seven pounds! And and she uses some kind of lotion that makes her skin glow almost as good as Sakura, and she took care of her hair, it's shiny and she's all clean and her naisl are well done, but her body hurts! She's is so much pain because of the vigorous training she put herself in...and she tried so hard...and yesterday, this girl named Temari who's friends with Menma meets her at the tennis club and tells her how it's a shame that someone as hideous as her gets to be Mr. Uchiha's wife. It completely broke her and today she's freaking out.

Sakura is rolling her eyes while Hinata and Deidara are trying to calm her down. Ugh, Karin doesn't deserve to go. She really doesn't. She won't know how to show her style, her elegance and beauty to the world. Sakura will be so much better and fiercer out there than Karin. She has the talents. She should be the one to go.

"I wanna dieeeee..." Karin continues to bawl out.

_Ugh, I'm gonna kill myself if I stay here any longer. _ Sakura rolls her eyes and exits the room. She finds herself in the kitchen.

"Can I get something for you, Miss?" the maid asks her politely.

"Me? no." Sakura shakes her head. "although, I think Miss Otsuki might need a glass of water."

"Right away," The servant says and pours a glass of fresh the phone rings, and she puts the glass on the counter and answers.

"Ostuki Residence." The servants starts to speak.

Sakura stares at the glass of water and then suddenly has an idea.

She used to sneak sleeping pills in her father's drink each time they go out on a date, so he can pass out and wont have to ask to fuck her...why not do the same to Karin? I mean poor girl, she seems like she has not been sleeping at all...and will probably have a break down on National Television. All Sakura is doing is a favor. Plus, if Sasuke won't let Sakura come to the inauguration, then Sakura won't like Karin go either. Tic for Tac.

So, Sakura quickly sneaks in two sleeping pills in the water, the servant doesn't see her. She's too busy on the phone. The pill completely dissolves and then the servant hangs up and takes the glass of water, then makes her way up to Karin's room.

Sakura follows her, but before she leaves, she catches a glimpse of Karin's mother. The one who is completely paralyzed and handicapped and in a wheelchair, who can't speak. The one with the stroke. The mother is glaring at Sakura, she saw what she put in her daughter's drink but can't do or say anything because her body won't allow her to. So she just glares at Sakura.

Sakura smirks and winks at her and then follows the servant to the room where Karin in.

"Miss Otsuki, I bought you something to drink," The servant smiles at her nicely.

"Oh, water. Yes, she needs water now!" Hinata says grabbing the glass and giving it to Karin. Karin chugs the water down, because she is thirty.

"Come on now girl, you have to stop freaking out." Sakura finally speaks to her. "You wouldn't want your fiance to see you in this state, would you? Plus you have worked so hard for this night. Don't ruin it."

Karin smiles at Sakura. "You're right...I have to be strong. I want to be strong, I want to go to this party and I can make it."

"Yes, girl." Deidara nods.

"I've worked so hard for this!"Karin is suddenly pumped up, just because Sakura spoke to her. She really looks up to Sakura. "I'll be glamorous!"

"Yes, glamorous!" Deidara claps.

Hinata smiles and Sakura smirks.

"That's my girl," Sakura tells her.

"Thanks, Sakura. I feel so much better now," Karin smiles at her. "I'm going to go to the bathroom..." She needs to pee.

"Hold on, take off the dress."Sakura tells her. I wouldn't want you staining my dress with your urine. "you don't want to mess it up."

"ah, you're right." Karin says, and Deidara helps her out of the dress.

Karin rushes to the bathroom and takes deep breath. Alright, she's going to be okay. She's going to make it. She's going to be alright. Everything will be fine. Everything will be...ah...I'm so sleepy all of the sudden...that's right...I haven't slept in two days. I'll close my eyes for...a minute...just a...ZZZZzzzz and Karin passes out.

Five minutes later, Deidara starts to get impatient. "Um, is she shitting or what?"

Hinata knocks on the bathroom door. "Karin, are you alright?"

They start hearing her snort.

Sakura smirks and nearly chokes out laughing.

"Oh God, Please no." Deidara is going to throw a fit if Karin is asleep. They can't afford to have her take a nap. They're still trying on the dress, still have to do the dress, extra retouches, her shoes, her hair, make up...and it will take at least six hours for that. They're not going to have time for that.

Deidara opens the door and the three of them see Karin passed out on the bathroom floor, sleeping, no. snoring.

"aw, poor girl." Sakura rushes toward Karin and helps her up. "Aw," she's mentally laughing her ass off. "she's so tired. Poor girl, Hinata, help me help her get to bed."

"what, no wake her up. We don't have time for this." Deidara refuses.

"Aw come on, Dei. Give poor Karin a break," Sakura continues to say. Deidara glares at Sakura. She's enjoying this, isn't she? well Deidara doesn't find it even funny.

"Yes, Sakura. Is right, let's give her an hour to rest."

"Damn, she's heavy." Sakura grunts. "Seems like her seven pounds are back."

"Ugh, please help us, Deidara." Hinata says. The three of them help Karin off the floor and lay her on the bed.

They decide on giving her an hour to rest. An hour turns into two, and Karin is still not waking up. It's Deidara's turn to freak out now. He will be damned if this doesn't show off his work on National Television! He will be so damned!

Sakura decides to put on the grayish, white dress with diamonds contoured all over it. Oh, she looks so amazing with it. It fits her perfectly.

Deidara gasps. Oh dear, the dress looks even better on Sakura. Forget Karin, Sakura is going to that party instead.

"Yeah, you go girl." Deidara starts to fix the dress on Sakura. "This dress is fabulous on you, and your hair...oh, girl. You're so hot."

Sakura giggles. Of course she looks hot.

Karin is still knocked out while Sakura is getting ready for the party. It's 5 PM and Sasuke and Naruto are in the house. Sasuke is here to pick his fiancee up and Naruto is here to take Hinata out to dinner. He doesn't want to come to the inauguration because Hinata wants to do something romantic with the two of them instead. Hey, he might get lucky tonight.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asks, as they're in Karin's room. Karin is on the bed snoring and Sakura is the one dressed up and as always, Sakura looks amazing.

"er..." Deidara starts.

Sasuke glares at Sakura. _What did she do now? _

"Um...Karin has been tired, and she seems to not be able to wake up."Sakura says innocently flickering her eyelashes at Sasuke. "I'm just trying on the dress until she wakes up, just for fun."

Sasuke walks toward Karin, and gently shakes her, trying to wake her up, but she isn't waking up. She's really deeply asleep.

Sasuke turns to give a "You're unbelievable look" to Sakura. Sakura suddenly reminds him of his mother...The things she'll do to get what she wants.

"so...what now? Karin just decides to take a nap when she knows today is the most important day for Sasuke?" Naruto sounds disappointed. Slightly glaring at Karin's sleeping body.

"Naruto, give her a break." Sasuke says slightly, then decides. "I'm going to have to cancel this event then."

"What?" Naruto snorts.

Hinata comes back in the room, all dressed up. She gives a kiss on Naruto's cheeks but then stares at Sakura.

"Wow, Sakura. You look amazing." Hinata gasps.

"Indeed she does," Deidara approves, then turns to Sasuke. "Take her instead."

"What?" Sakura says innocently, but Sasuke can see the small smirk on her lips. "No, I couldn't do that to Karin."

"It's a good idea," Naruto insists. "Sasuke can't go to that party alone."

"I don't have to go at all, I'll cancel it." Sasuke says.

"Teme, are you dumb? The Queen of England is going to be there and you're going to cancel it just because your ungrateful fiancee decides to sleep?"

"don't call her ungrateful, Naruto." Sasuke glares at him.

"Guys don't fight." Hinata stops them then turns to Sasuke. "I agree with Deidara and Naruto. Karin is asleep and you can't miss the party. Take Sakura as a guest. You too work together and should be fine. Plus Sakura looks really good. She always does." Hinata smiles.

Sakura smiles back. "aww, that's sweet but...I feel bad. Karin will be upset that I stole her place."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Oh, please give me a break Sakura.

"What? no. You're being a great friend by covering her and making sure Mr. Uchiha doesn't go alone. I'm sure she will be eternally grateful." Hinata insists. "Come on, Sakura."

Sakura smiles again timidly. "If it's okay with Mr. Uchiha."

Everyone stares at him. He will look like the asshole in the story if he continues to say no.

Sakura wins again.

"Alright, Thank you. Miss." Sasuke tells Sakura. "I will be waiting outside."

Sakura grins and is keeping herself from squealing. Deidara squeals in her place instead.

"Yay," Hinata says. "oh, Sakura. You'll look so good. I wish you good luck. Take pics and selfies with Queen Elizabeth and get as much photograph as you can." Hinata hugs Sakura.

"Good luck with Naruto tongith," Sakura whispers in Hinata's ears. "Use condoms."

Hinata blushes and Naruto nods at Sakura. "Thank you so much for saving Teme, you look beautiful. Good luck."

Sakura smiles and him and waves them goodbye. It's not Deidara and Sakura.

"Let me fix your dress, girl." Deidara is so happy. The dress looks even better on Sakura. He is sure going to be getting lots and lots of clients all over the world.

"Ah girl, as always...you are divine."

"Hmph," Sakura smirks at her reflection. She is beautiful. She is divine and worth it.

"Make sure you tell everyone about me, publicize me." Deidara adds, doing final retouches.

"I will." She says and glances at Karin's sleeping body.

_Poor girl. _Sakura internally giggles and then leaves the room. Sasuke of course is waiting for her displeased.

_She's so beautiful. Smoking hot. She's going to own the carpet._

"You're going to hell for this." Sasuke opens the door of the car and lets her in before entering.

Susano, the driver starts to drive away but he too is a bit surprised that Sakura is the one there, and not Karin.

"I told you I always get whatever I want."

"You remind me of my mother," Sasuke glares at her, but then shakes his head. "Wait, no, you're actually worse than her. Do you have any limits, Sakura?"

Sasuke continues to scold her.

"I don't know." Sakura shrugs and takes her iphone out and takes a selfie with Sasuke. "Smile," she asks him.

He doesn't. He pushes away the phone from his face and continues to glare at her. 'This is serious, Sakura. What you've done just because you want to go to the inauguration is out of control. First you kill all my fishes, then you try to kill my fiancee."

"whoa, whoa!" Sakura shouts back. "Calm the fuck down, Mr. I didn't try to kill your fiance, I just put her to sleep, she was tired anyways, if anything I did her a father. I am such a good person."

Sasuke stops listening to her as he glances out the window and catches a glimpse of someone who seems like she's about to faint. She is barely walking and holding her stomach.

"Susano, stop the car." Sasuke orders.

Sakura looks at him confused. "we don't have time to..."

Sasuke ignores her and rushes out of the car, running toward the woman who seems she's in pain.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asks the brown haired lady. She's squinting her eyes and holding her stomache. Her very big stomache.

"No...I'm in labor." She shakes her head.

"Oh." Sasuke says.

"Oh." Sakura repeats. She caught up with Sasuke.

"Susano, call an ambulance." Sasuek orders.

The brown haired lady shakes her head. 'It's too late for that...It's coming soon..."

"why didn't you call an ambulance?" sakura asks the lady.

"We wanted to do it the traditional way, with a birth giver...but she's sick...and my husband passed out...and I walked a mile...because...they said walking helps you feel better. " The woman is panting and squinting her eyes.

Sakura looks at her pained with pity.

"Alright, it's going to be okay." Sasuke tries to calm her.

"ah!" the girl screams. "No, it's not. It's coming! and it's coming now!" The brown haired woman is squinting her eyes and screaming.

"Alright, alright," Sasuke breathes, picking her up bridal style. "It's coming now huh, we'll bring her or him out."

"It's a he!" The girl screams.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura follows Sasuke.

"Sakura, open the car, make some room. Susano, have you called the ambulance? good. Open the trunk and get the first aid kit out. I need a pillow for the lady!" Sasuke directs.

"Wait, what?" Sakura is confused.

"Sakura, open the door! hurry!" Sasuke urges.

Sakura does so and opens the back of the car. Sasuke gently lays the lady in the back of the car. It's spacy enough for the two of them to be in. Sasuke takes off his suit, and fold up his dress shirt and undo his tie.

"Water, Susano. I need to wash my hands!" Sasuke says.

"What are you doing, sir?!" The woman in labor asks too.

"I'm helping you give birth."

Sakura's jaws drop. _what the fuck?_

"do you even know how to do that? Hey, don't do anything stupid...and we have to go to your party..." Sakura tells him.

"Fuck the party, I'm not letting this woman alone here until the ambulance comes. and yes, I know what I'm doing. I told you about my special talent."

Oh, the one he mentioned. He can do anything. He just needs to see it once, and his body and brain will apply it as if he has been doing it for year. _Holy shit, that's amazing. _Sakura thinks.

"Sakura, I need you to comfort her and hold her hand." Sasuke says, then stares at the lady in pain and gently talks to her.

"Miss, It's going to be okay, you're going to have to trust me okay, I'm going to help you bring your baby boy out in this world." He smiles at her.

"Ugh!" She grunts. it really hurts. "Oh God. It hurts! Thank you sir..."

"Don't worry," Sasuke gently parts her legs and looks down. He nods. "He's coming out, I can see his hair."

The girl smiles. "really?"

"Yes," He nods. "All I need you to do now, is push alright. Slowly, and calmly push."

The girl does so. she closes her eyes and bites her lips and starts pushing and screaming.

"ARRGH Oh My God! That Fucking hurts!" She screams.

"It's alright," Sasuke encourages her. "You're doing good." He's sweating and focused and nervous. "Sakura, talk to her. soothe her."

Sakura doesn't know what to say or to do, she just hold the woman's hands.

"AHHHHHH!" The girl continues to scream. "It really hurts! Oh My God,"

"You need to push harder, take deep breathes, you're doing fantastic," Sasuke continues to talk to her slowly.

The girl starts to cry and sob. "I can't do it..." she cries. "I need my husband with me...I can't...believe I'm giving birth in a car with someone I don't even know... I can't...I'm scarred."

Sasuke looks at the lady and his eyes soften. she's very scared and she isn't really doing much of an improvement. If she doesn't...the baby might die or so will she. She's already losing a lot of blood.

"Miss, what's your name?"

"Hikari..." The girl is sobbing.

"Hikari is a beautiful name...and Hikari, you have to think about your son. He's coming in this world, you have carried him in your stomach for nine months, and he is ready to have yoou hold him in your arms and be his mother, he wants to cry in your arms, he wants to feel you and I bet you do too, don't worry, your husband will be there soon for you and the child and he's going to be so proud of you two...and...and you're going to happy too...you're going to have a happy family. You're not alone, I'm here and I'm not leaving you, okay...you need to trust me, it's going to be okay...alright, Hikari?"

Sakura looks at Sasuke. She gives him a very warm, and a very appreciative look. Her dark heart warms up a little bit.

_wow...he's a sweet kid. _She thinks.

for the first time ever in life, Sakura has a gentle appreciative and honest look on her face, and for the first, she thinks a man is good. She's now looking at Sasuke as a human being with a heart...she's seeing him for who he is...and Sakura is awed.

_He's a really good person,_

Sasuke decides to ditch his inauguration to give birth to a stranger he's never met before. That's...so...unusual. Men don't even like to witness the process of giving birth...and he...he is just so calm about it...he is willing to...stay there for a stranger...

Sakura's eyes become teary.

"Alright," Hikari says and nods. "I'm ready to push."

"Okay, drink a little bit of water." Sasuke gives a water bottle to Sakura. Sakura opens it, her hands are shaky. And she gives it to the pregnant lady who drinks it.

"Ah thank you Miss...you must be his wife...you have a wonderful husband..." Hikari tells Sakura.

Sakura smiles at her nervously.

"Okay, Hikari. Push, I need you to push." Sasuke says.

Hikari nods and starts to. she starts to scream and scream.

"You're almost there!" Sasuke encourages her, helping her.

she pushes even harder and then they all start hearing the cry of a baby. Sasuke pulls out the small baby who is frying.

The woman grins and starts to cry, Sasuke too is smiling proudly and in awe. wow, a baby.

Sasuke loves babies. He wants to have lots, and lots of them. He really likes children.

He then grabs a scissor and cuts the umbilical cord. Wraps the baby in a towel, cleaning him up and bit and then handing him to his mother.

"wow..." Hikari is exhausted, but happy. she's looking at her child with wonder.

"he's beautiful," she continues. "hey little guy..."

"what are you going to name him?" sasuke asks her, trying to keep her talking so she doesn't faint. She has lost a lot of blood and might lose consciousness any moment. Thank goodness the siren are sounding from far away.

"what's your name?" Hikari asks Sasuke.

"Sasuke." he answers.

She gasps. "No way, Sasuke as an Sasuke Uchiha...the richest man in the world...?"

"Yes." Sasuke nods.

"w-wow...sir...your inauguration is tonight...right now actually...you're so late..." Hikari continues to says.

"that's alright, I have priorities." Sasuke tells her.

"Oh...wow...thank you soo much...thank you..."

Sakura looks at Hikari and her baby...and remembers her own real mother and she just can't. She just breaks down and starts to cry. She can't hold it anymore. She can't...She can't...

"Sakura...?" Sasuke is suddenly worried.

"Excuse me.." Sakura rushes out of the car and runs away somewhere in between the trees to cry her eyes out.

Sasuke has the urge to go after her, he's really worried about her, but he can't leave Hikari,

"I'll keep an eye on her," Susano tells Sasuke. "Plus the ambulance is close. You may go, sir."

Sasuke looks at Hikari. "are you okay with that?"

"Most definitely. You've done you so much."

"Alright, I will come and visit you tomorrow at the hospital and your husband I will take sure he knows where you are. Just give the coordinates to my assistant." He turns to Susano. "Make sure the doctors give her the first class care and bill me everything, alright?" Sasuken then jumps out of the car and runs to catch up to sakura who is sobbing hard. She's leaning against a tree and sliding down and crying hard, so very hard.

"Sakura..."Sasuke tells her gently, looking down on her. She looks so sad...and pained...and he wants to take it all away.

The pain and angst is too overwhelming for her. She can't hold it anymore. It hurts so much...and she has a huge weight in her heart...

"It hurts..." She continues to cry. "It hurts to much..."

"where? Where does it hurt?" Sasuke leans down to her level worried starts to touch her.

sakura brings her hand to her heart. "here...it hurts so much here...and I don't know how to make it go away...it hurts everyday...even more and I feel like I can't breathe...It hurts so much...It hurts...It hurts..." She suddenly takes a fistful on his shirt and leans on him and continues to cry, and cry and cry and sob, remembering everything Mebuki told her.

Sasuke brings her closer and pats her hair gently, not saying anything. He just wants to comfort her.

"I was born...in a trash..." Sakura starts. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"My mother...my real mother...she was just fifteen years old...and she fell in love with him...and he abandoned her...and she had no one...she was just fifteen...and she suffered so much...and gave birth alone in the trash to me...and died...she never wanted me...she tried to abort me...but I never went away...she was miserable...she died of a broken heart...my father killed her...and he...and he...doesn't even care...he continues to date other women...he is just living his high life...and doesn't even know her...or remember her...he...doesn't care...about me...nobody cares...nobody wants me...no body...I'm unwanted...I'm...alone...I'm...no one's child..." She continues to cry. "I just want a father...who loves me...like Hinata's dad or Karin's...I just want a real parent...to love me...why can't I get that Sasuke?" She looks up at him, her eyes are so red. "why me?...why can't I have a perfect like just like everyone else...why me?...why are men so cruel...I miss my real mom...I've never met her...but i miss her so much...I wish I could be there for her...I wish...so much...I wish I was a wanted child..."

She continues to cry and cry and cry and Sasuke just holds her and comforts her. He is feeling pain for her. He really does...

He had no idea she was going through this...this must be a huge weigh she's carrying alone...this must be so painful for her.

He's glad, he's really happy Sakura is crying in his arms and tell him all this. He feels like they're taking big steps...

He continues to hold her and she cries and cries.

"It's going to be alright," he tells her gently and she keeps on crying.

Half an hour later, Sakura finally calms down. Her mind is cleared and she realized what she's done.

_Oh shit. _

She wants to push him away, but it feels good to cuddle with a human being...plus Sasuke smells good. His fragrance is so refreshing.

But damn, she can't believe she cried in his arms.

"I'm going to deny it tomorrow if you bring this up...I've never cried in front of you." She tells him.

Sasuke slightly smiles. "Alright," he tells her.

"ew," she frowns. "you have birth blood and fluid all over your hands. And ew, you're touching me with your hands."

Sasuke slighly chuckles and wipes his hands on his shirt.

"Ew, my dress is ruined."

"Technically, it's not your dress. It's Karin's." Sasuke corrects her.

"It fits me better," Sakura sniffs, giving him a smart look.

"I can't deny it...you look beautiful tonight, Sakura." Sasuke tells her.

"Thank you," Sakura sniffs away, trying to wipe her tears away. Sasuke holds her face in her hands and gently wiping the tears away. "You're beautiful when you cry." He tells her gently.

"dude, you're like wiping blood on my face..." Sakura pushes him away.

"Sorry, " he apologizes.

"But seriously, that was really sweet of you...what you did to that woman...,not many men or people would've done what you did...you're unique and one of a kind...and really sweet." She tells him.

Sasuke smiles at her. She has no idea how happy she is making him feel at the moment.

"But I'm going to deny I said all this tomorrow." Sakura warns him.

"That's fine by me." Sasuke tells her. "Would you like to go?"

"honestly?" She looks at him. "I've never cuddled before...and you're really warm and..." Sakura doesn't know what else to say, and Sasuke doesn't let her. He just brings her to his arms and she stays there, in his warmth against the tree. They're both silent, enjoying the silence and finding comfort in each others.

Sasuke is sad for Sakura. She really needs someone to talk to...he has to be more patient with her and he will. This is a really good thing that happened today. Sakura opened up to him and told him her deepest, darkest secret. That's a really good thing.

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I LOVE READING THEM! Believe me, I read all of them and it encourages me to keep writing :D Especially when someone take their time and review it thourougly like romelia, elevatedjewel, strawberry000 and crazymel2008 and thiisgiirjess and much more. I only typed those five names because i know them on top of my head and by heart thats why but there's much more of course and I'm too lazy to go and search for the names and blah blah but anyways. Really, thank you for you reviews and by the way: Um, I'm a fucked up writer with a fucked up mind and I'm into a lot of weird shit, but INCEST is NOT one of them. So no, there will be no incest in this story so calm down. Sakura is delirious and a whole entire new level of crazy and has no limit, but I do and there will be no incest or sexual thing with her and her father. It's gross and disturbing. I'm not that fucked up in the head.

So anyways, so far this is my favorite chapter because:

1-) when Sasuke found out that Karin is knocked out and asleep, he knew exactly that Sakura had something to do with it and he thought of his mother. Because Mikoto Uchiha is a very scary, crazy woman too who will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She's not as crazy as Sakura, but she's close. So really, Sasuke was a bit traumatized. But it's foreshadowing and letting you reader's know a bit about the Mother. Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha doesn't play games. She's a very overprotective and a bit controlling mother. And she LOVES Sasuke to death. Armageddon is what will happen if those Sakura and Mikoto ever meet. and I mean IF those two ever meet.

2-) When Sasuke was helping the woman to give birth, when he chose to like ditch his innauguration (which like a big deal to the whole world cause even 7 Presidents and the Queen of England were coming to meet him) when he chose to ditch it for some person he doesn't even know and help her, it proves really how good of a human being he is. Like BS you, Sasuke is very good person who has a BIG heart in this story. He is angel. Like I said, 1% asshole 99% Good. That's Sasuke. He's just showing his 1% side to Sakura because she is out of control but really, he is a good person in the story and it his good heart will get him in BIG trouble in future chapters.

3-) Sakura looked at Sasuke like a human being. It was her first time ever, looking at him or someone, or anyone the way she did. She really looked at him with appreciation because what did was amazing. He helped give birth to someone else. Most men don't even stick around to watch birth or anything. So Sakura's heart soften a tiny willy bit because of what Sasuke did. And the best thing is that she cried in his arms and told him everything. Like she cried in front of a man. She showed him her weakest part, and Sakura is always strong and powerful and fierce in front of a man, but now she's compeltely vulnerable with Sasuke and that's a BIG STEP. It doesn't mean that she is in love with him. Calm down. but it means that she is willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. She's willing to trust him a tiny little bit. and that's a big deal. But again, it doesn't man that she will be falling in love and follow him blindly, but it means that she has a tiny bit of trust and at this moment, she needs to trust someone. She really does. Cause next chapter, she will go out of control. But anyways, I like this chapter alot because Sakura and Sasuke bonded a lot.

So Now, I wanna play a really fun game. It's called the prediction game. and what I do is at the end of each chapter I tell you a bit about what's gonna happen next chapter and ask you guys to predict. It's fun and gets you guys thinking about more, lol.

So here we go.

**Next Chapter: **

Title: A Whole New Level Of Crazy

Main Characters Involved: Mebuki, Menma, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Mr. Shannaro

Hint: Fireproof

Preview:

Sasuke watches Sakura as she politely and nicely gives him the report on her work.

"Am I done for today, sir?" She asks him calmly and respectfully. There's no sassiness in her tone. Sasuke raises and eyebrow and looks at her suspiciously.

"Y...Yes, you are." He tells her slowly.

"Thank you, I will get going now. Have a good night." She smiles kindly at him and walks out of the office.

Sasuke is still watching her leave and something is not right. This is not Sakura. This is not the Sakura he knows. She's sassy and mean and just last Friday she blackmailed him and kicked him in the balls...she is...no where near nice or respectful. What's going on? Why is she so calm? Something is telling Sasuke that she's up to no good and for the first time, he's breaking his promise. He promised her to never mind her business or follow her around, but...now he is willing to break it because he knows Sakura is up to no good and he is very, worried.

Okay, predict away :)

Laters!


End file.
